


Por qué, cómo y cuándo

by Symphony_Of_Thieves



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: Andy e Iván - Freeform, Inspired by Masterchef (TV), Iván y Andy, M/M, Masterchef 8 - Freeform, ivandy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/pseuds/Symphony_Of_Thieves
Summary: Por qué, cómo y cuándo Andy e Iván pasan de ser enemigos a algo más que amigos.Es una historia corta (Tendrá unos 3/4 capítulos) y totalmente ficticia que se fue formando en mi mente extraña a medida que pasaban los capítulos de la temporada 8 de Masterchef.Me he inventado los pasados de Andy e Iván. Y sus relaciones con sus novias, y a ellas mismas. En la realidad ambas son maravillosas y las dos relaciones están perfectamente. Repito que esta historia es 100% inventada y una reinterpretación de hechos sucedidos en los capítulos de Masterchef.
Relationships: Andy e Iván, Iván y Andy - Relationship
Comments: 108
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando entré en twitter y puse Andy e Iván lo que menos me esperaba es que la gente los estuviese shipeando como yo. Siempre soy de shipear lo que nadie shipea y por una vez, me sentí comprendido <3\. Y Como soy muy osado, me he atrevido a escribir, no solo en español, sino de un shipeo que va a durar los dos capítulos de Masterchef que quedan, pero aún así, espero que si alguien llega a leer esto, al menos pase un ratito divertido :).

Nada estaba saliendo como Andy había esperado. En el último programa no pudo tener peor valoraciones por parte de los jueces, además de nuevos reproches de sus compañeros. Y por si fuera poco, el gobierno había declarado el país en estado de alarma, y el equipo de Masterchef les habían informado de que se suspendían las grabaciones hasta nuevo aviso, y que además, no podían regresar a sus casas.

Sus compañeros pensaban que solo sería cosa de una semana o dos, tres como mucho. Pero Andy, que sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de declarar un país en estado de alarma, comprendía que el asunto era mucho más grave, y que no duraría tan poco como sus compañeros pensaban.

No eran buenas noticias para él, pues tendría que convivir por quién sabe cuánto, en una casa llena de personas que no lo entendían, ni intentaban hacerlo. Y que además ya habían hecho sus grupitos de amigos dejándolo a él totalmente apartado.

Al principio del programa, Andy se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros. Especialmente con Iván, ya que consideraba que se encontraban en el mismo nivel en cuanto a dotes culinarios, y además, le había gustado mucho como le había plantado cara al jurado desde la primera cata. De hecho, se podría decir que Iván había sido el que le había dado la confianza de hacerlo él también. Quizás entonces, lo admiraba un poco.  
Todo empezó a complicarse cuando sucedió lo que tenía que suceder cuando dos personas competitivas y con talento se enfrentan. Surgió la disputa entre ellos. Pero quizás todo hubiese quedado ahí, ya que al volver a la casa, todo parecía olvidado. Andy e Iván volvían a compartir recetar y conocimientos de cocina. A veces discutían, pues ambos eran cabezotas y les gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, pero nada más lejos de lo que se podría esperar de dos personas como ellos.

La situación cambió cuando los guionistas de Masterchef, vieron en su rivalidad sana y amistosa, una forma de añadir cierto drama y, según ellos, “acción” al programa. Les pidieron a ambos que se chinchasen un poco más de lo que, por naturaleza, lo hubiesen hecho, que se notase más que eran rivales y menos que se llevaban bien. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de un programa de televisión, y debían de atraer y entretener al público.

A ninguno de los dos les pareció una mala idea, al contrario, pensaron que sería hasta divertido pero se equivocaron.

Andy no era una persona a la que le gustase perder las discusiones. No era una persona a la que le gustase perder en general, así que cada vez que se enzarzaba en una de esas batallas de gallos con Iván, no sabía parar sino más bien lo contrario. Cuanto más dura era la respuesta de Iván, peor era la suya. Y además, el hecho de que Iván siempre obtuviese valoraciones mucho mejores que las suyas, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Poco a poco las discusiones en las cocinas de Masterchef dejaron de quedarse en ellas, y ya apenas se hablaban en la casa. Al principio Iván intentó solucionar las cosas, recordarse a sí mismo y a Andy que todo era solamente parte del show, pero por alguna razón, eso ya no era así para Andy.  
Quizás el motivo fuese que él jamás esperó recibir respuestas tan crueles de quién parecía que podría convertirse en su amigo en aquellas cocinas. Quizás la tensión, los nervios, todo, le estaba afectando de un modo que no podía controlar.  
Andy no podía explicarlo pero entendía que Iván y él, ya no serían más que rivales y eso le dolió más de lo que debería.

Tras la primera semana de confinamiento, Andy ya estaba de los nervios. La relación con sus padres siempre había sido complicada, pero había empeorado notablemente cuando decidió entrar en Masterchef y perseguir su sueño en lugar de ejercer como abogado. Durante la semana había discutido al menos 3 veces con ellos, ya que le echaban en cara el haber tomado tan mala decisión, porque pensaban que seguramente el programa sería cancelado y la octava edición sería desechada, y su sacrificio iba a ser para nada. ¡Como si él hubiese podido saber de antemano que algo tan horrible iba a pasar!  
La relación con su novia tampoco iba especialmente bien, aunque esta ya había empezado a hacer aguas bastante antes de que fuese elegido para entrar en el programa. 

Y por supuesto, la convivencia con sus compañeros no estaba siendo nada fácil, así que se sentía más solo que nunca, y bastante frustrado.  
Había propuesto hacer turnos para usar la cocina y así poder practicar, pero claro, como todos eran tan amiguitos, habían rechazado la idea, pues él era el único que quería cocinar solo. Esto lo llevó a tener que cocinar por las noches cuando los demás se iban a dormir, trastornando sus horas de sueño y llevándolo a un estado irritable y malhumorado del que los demás se quejaban cuando se acercaban a él. 

Decidió pasar los días en su habitación estudiando y así evitaba estar con sus compañeros, aunque incluso estando encerrado en su habitación, tenía que escuchar los grititos de Luna, y el escándalo que montaban al grabar los videos que estaban haciendo, y en los que él se había negado a participar y nadie le había insistido en que lo hiciera. 

El jueves de la segunda semana de confinamiento fue especialmente horrible para Andy. Había discutido con José María, su compañero de habitación, porque este, decía que lo despertaba al llegar de madrugada a su cama después de pasar horas cocinando en mitad de la noche. Esto causó que José María decidiera mudarse a una de las habitaciones que algunos de los exconcursantes habían dejado libres.  
También había discutido con Luna y Ana, las cuales se quejaban del ruido que hacía en las cocinas por la noche, debido a que su habitación era la más próxima a la cocina de la casa. Y por si fuera poco, recibió otra llamada de sus padres llena de “te lo dijimos” y reproches.

Andy no podía más. Estaba exhausto mental y físicamente, y sentía como si alguien hubiese puesto encima de su pecho una roca enorme que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Pero aún así, esa noche bajó a la cocina a practicar una de las recetas de Jordi Cruz, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

“Tío, son las 5 de la mañana ¿Qué haces cocinando?”. La voz del gallego resonó de repente en la cocina asustando a Andy, y haciendo que destrozara el emplatado que tanto le estaba costando hacer. Estaba cansadísimo.  
“¿Cuándo quieres que cocine entonces?” respondió girándose para mirarlo con su cara más hostil. “No os ha dado la gana de hacer turnos para cocinar, pues tengo que cocinar cuando pueda hacerlo tranquilo, así que lárgate de aquí”. Andy era muy consciente de que el tono de voz que estaba usando no era precisamente el más amable y de que Iván no iba a obedecerle sin pelear, pero estaba demasiado agotado para contener su rabia.  
Esperó unos segundos mirando al gallego, esperando su respuesta pero este sólo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido así que no le quedó otra que suspirar y girarse a lo que estaba haciendo. 

“No te voy a seguir el juego esta vez, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te ves destrozado, tío. Llevas días con unas ojeras que ni te cuento...pero ya hoy...hazme el favor y vete a dormir, anda”. Las palabras de Iván le causaron una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia al más joven. ¿Se había fijado en sus ojeras? Si a penas habían hablado. ¿Tanto se veían?

Andy se giró esta vez por completo apretando los labios con ira. “Primero, mis ojeras no son de tu incumbencia, y segundo, si estoy cocinando a deshoras es culpa tuya, y de los demás, así que no tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí y mandarme a la cama”. Las palabras salieron de sus labios con toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en ese momento, y esto se reflejó en la expresión de Iván, el cual había visto a Andy enfadado antes, pero este siempre acababa riéndose sarcásticamente, no subiendo la voz como estaba haciendo.

“¡Eh! Cálmate, joder, son las 5 de la mañana, vas a despertar a todos”  
Andy soltó una carcajada llena de amargura. “Ellos me importan lo mismo que yo les importo a ellos ¡A vosotros! ¡Si quieres que me calme, lárgate y déjame terminar en paz!”.

Iván dió unos pasos amenazadores hacia Andy y lo señaló con el dedo. “Si no le importas a los demás, y no apoyan tus propuestas es solo culpa tuya. Podrías dejar esa actitud de mierda y cocinar con nosotros como todos hacemos, pero no, tu eres mejor que nadie, ¿Verdad? ¿Pues sabes qué? Haz lo que te dé la gana, ya te arrepentirás cuando las ojeras te lleguen a los tobillos, prepotente…”. Diciendo esto, Iván se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
Andy podría haberlo dejado ahí, había conseguido lo que quería, que era que Iván se marchase y lo dejase tranquilo. Pero no, una vez más esa rabia que se apoderaba de él cada vez que el gallego le hablaba mal se había apoderado de su pecho.

“¡Pues sí, soy mejor que todos vosotros y ese es el problema, por eso no encajo aquí! Porque al contrario que vosotros, yo sé cocinar, lo he dejado todo por venir aquí y pienso ganar”. Andy sabía que eso no era verdad, no era el único que lo había dejado todo, pero no era capaz de controlar lo que decía. “Y mira quién viene a llamarme prepotente. A ver que recuerde…¿No eras tu el que no aceptaba ni una sola crítica de los jueces?...yo quizás sea prepotente, ¡Pero lo soy con criterio!”.

Iván se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con una expresión en su rostro que hizo que Andy se arrepintiese de no haber podido controlar sus palabras, su tono.  
“Criterio…¿Tú? Mira, me flipa que hables tu de criterio. Tu que siempre vas orgulloso de tus platos a las catas y después los jueces se ríen de tí…”. Iván sonrío maliciosamente, sabía que le estaba dando a Andy dónde le dolía. “También estás orgulloso de lo que estás cocinando ahora ¿Verdad?” diciendo esto, el gallego se dirigió hacia Andy para ver el plato que estaba medio montado en la encimera de la cocina y con una risilla sarcástica, lo miró con asco. “Esos crujientes de pescado huelen a chamuscado desde arriba. Hacer un crujiente es de primero de temporada”.  
Cogió uno de los crujientes que ya estaban montados en el, casi terminado emplatado, y lo tiró en la encimera con desprecio.

Era demasiado para Andy. El gallego había atacado todos sus puntos débiles y no solo eso, también se atrevió a criticar el plato que tantas veces había repetido porque no le salía, y pensaba que por fin ya lo había conseguido. Pero la verdad, es que solo se había convencido de ello porque estaba agotado, quizás por eso le dolió aún más.

La rabia y la ira se volvieron a apoderar de él, y las palabras de sus padres se mezclaron con las de Iván, con las de sus compañeros y las de los chefs, y su cuerpo se movió solo. Cuando su cerebro reaccionó, ya era tarde, le había metido un buen empujón a Iván, haciéndolo chocar contra la encimera que estaba detrás de él.  
Inmediatamente lo miró con miedo, Andy no era una persona violenta, de hecho, no se había peleado en su vida a pesar de haber tenido situaciones en su infancia que lo propiciaron.  
Iván lo miró sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero rápidamente reaccionó, y sus pies se movieron rápidamente hacia Andy, y sus manos lo agarraron por el cuello de su camiseta.

El joven estaba dispuesto a recibir un puñetazo, no iba a defenderse, no sabía hacerlo, así que simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero este jamás llegó, en su lugar recibió un pequeño empujón y unas palabras que le hicieron más daño que cualquier ataque físico. “No mereces la pena”.

No era verdad, Andy sabía que él sí merecía la pena, da igual lo que los demás dijeran, lo que su familia dijera, lo que el jurado dijera, pero…¿Daba igual lo que Iván dijera?  
Al parecer no porque las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin control, incluso cuando él se negaba a abrirlos para tratar de contenerlas. Se llevó una mano a la cara, con la esperanza de ocultarlas de Iván, de que este no las viese y se marchase de una vez por todas, pero era tarde, justo antes de marcharse vió como Andy se rompía por primera vez.

El gallego se quedó en silencio por un momento. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Todos, en algún momento, habían soltado alguna que otra lágrima en la casa o en el plató de Masterchef, excepto Andy. Y esa precisamente, era una de las razones que lo hacían desconfiar de él. No parecía tener sentimientos, ni tampoco escrúpulos, pero esa noche, estaba demostrando ser una persona como cualquiera otra.

“Vamos, tío, no voy a pegarte, ha sido el impulso del momento...igual que el tuyo, no pasa nada, nos hemos calentado y punto…”. El joven levantó la otra mano y la sacudió, queriendo explicar con ese gesto que no lloraba por temor a que Iván le pegase, y tras hacer el gesto, tapó su rostro con ambas manos sintiéndose doblemente humillado. No quería que Iván lo viese así, no quería que nadie lo viese así, y sin embargo, no podía parar de llorar. 

Cada vez le era más difícil respirar y se estaba mareando, así que se volvió hacia la encimera y apoyó los codos en ella sin dejar de taparse la cara con las manos. Sólo deseaba que Iván se fuese de una vez por todas, pero ni siquiera podía hablar para pedírselo.

El gallego lo miró sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose bastante culpable del estado de Andy. Él no lo odiaba. Daba igual cuán duras fueran las palabras del más joven, o cuán feas sus peleas, no podía odiarlo y no sabía bien por qué, así que simplemente se mantenía lo más alejado posible de él, como el resto.

Suavemente, colocó una mano en la espalda de Andy, intentando consolarlo. “Ey, va, tranquilo, todo está bien…tranquilo”.  
“Nada está bien” balbuceó el más joven entre sollozos. Una vez más pensó que debería haberse callado, pero una vez más, no supo controlarse.

Iván ya había notado que las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien para Andy, así que sus palabras no lo sorprendieron. 

Durante el fin de semana, Iván convenció al resto del grupo para que empezasen juntos un entrenamiento diario para mantenerse en forma durante el confinamiento. Como era costumbre, Andy no estaba allí cuando estaban todos reunidos, pues ni siquiera se sentaba a la mesa a comer con ellos. Así que, después de recoger la cocina, Iván decidió ir a la habitación del más joven a proponerle unirse al entrenamiento.  
El gallego era consciente de que no se llevaban bien, y de que Andy rechazaría su oferta al igual que había rechazado cualquier otra, pero quería intentarlo. Era cierto que no se llevaban bien, pero él sabía lo que era sentirse desplazado, rechazado por un grupo, así que, en la medida de lo posible, haría sus pequeños intentos para que el joven se implicase un poco más, al menos con el grupo.

Pero no llegó a llamar a la puerta de Andy, ya que lo escuchó discutiendo con alguien por teléfono. No tenía forma de saber quién era, pero por las palabras dichas, supuso que sería uno de sus padres, o algún familiar. Quizás su novia, con quien sabía, por Luna que mágicamente se enteraba de todo, que no estaba bien.  
Decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión, pero no llegó a darse el momento propicio para ello, pues el muchacho siempre anda discutiendo por teléfono, o con sus compañeros, o desaparecido.

Todo esto era información suficiente para Iván, suficiente para saber que a Andy no le estaba yendo especialmente bien. Eso sumado a la fuerte discusión que acababan de tener lo hicieron comprender que definitivamente la amenaza de un puñetazo suyo era el motivo menos posibles para su llanto desolado.  
“Ven, ven aquí...va…” Dijo iván con un tono más calmado, casi dulce, y agarró a Andy para colocarlo entre sus brazos.  
Para sorpresa del gallego, este no se resistió, no lo rechazó. Aunque tampoco le devolvió el abrazo. 

“Joder, estás temblando… Va…, calma, tranquilo… Todo va a salir bien…”.  
Fueron las palabras de Iván las que le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba temblando. Tenía que tranquilizarse, estaba dando una imagen patética de sí mismo a su rival, ¿Qué iba a pensar Iván después de aquella escena? Iba a tener que soportar los comentarios condescendientes de los demás, o peor, sus burlas al día siguiente porque por supuesto, ese hombre que lo estaba abrazando, e intentando consolarlo en ese momento, iba a contárselo todo a sus amigos en cuanto tuviese la ocasión.

Andy respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando calmarse. Y la verdad sea dicha, los brazos de Iván ayudaban un poco. Su abrazo era fuerte, firme y calentito, si no hubiese sido de su peor enemigo, quizás lo hubiese disfrutado de verdad.

Tras unos minutos, Andy logró calmarse y se separó de los brazos del gallego frotándose los ojos, evitando por todos los medios mirar a Iván, porque no podía soportar mirarlo a los ojos para decir lo que sabía que debía decir.

“Lo siento” dijo suavemente con una voz ronca que intentó aclarar sin éxito en cuanto se oyó a sí mismo.  
Iván sacudió la cabeza. “Nada, estás cansado, estas cosas pasan”.  
El más joven asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo y se hizo un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos parecía saber romper. Andy quería salir corriendo, o mejor, desaparecer. E Iván quería saber qué decir para ayudarlo. No estaba en su naturaleza ver a alguien llorar así y dejarlo ir como si nada.

“¿Quieres hablar de..?”  
“Creo que voy a recoger e irme a dormir”. Andy cortó las palabras de Iván, no quería hablar nada con él, ni con nadie, solo quería olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.  
“Déjame recoger a mi, ve a dormir, anda”.  
Andy no necesitaba que nadie hicieses nada por él, pero conocía a Iván, y sabía lo cabezota que era, y lo peor, quería hacerlo creer que le importaba un mínimo, y él estaba demasiado agotado para discutir. Además quería desaparecer de la vista del gallego lo antes posible, así que simplemente apretó los labios y asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero entonces Iván lo llamó.  
“Andy”. Y este tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no mostrar cuánto le molestaba seguir escuchando su voz en ese momento. “Sé que no somos amigos pero...si necesitas hablar...puedes contar conmigo”.

El joven no se tomó la molestia de ni siquiera fingir que lo creía, que creía que podía confiar en él. Se dió media vuelta y se fué.  
Pero la última mirada que le dirigió a Iván fue suficiente para hacer que este no quisiera rendirse con él. Fue una mirada cargada de resentimiento y humillación, sí, pero también de tristeza y soledad.  
Andy necesitaba ayuda. Y estaban solo en la segunda semana de confinamiento, si ya habían tenido un enfrentamiento así, ¿Qué no podría pasar en el futuro si no lo ayudaba? ¿Con quién más se enfrentaría?  
Que el estado mental y anímico del joven mejorase era lo mejor para todos y para mantener la paz en la casa. Porque eso es lo que quería Iván, que todos pudiese vivir en paz, ese era el principal motivo por el que ayudaría a Andy y no sólo por él. O eso intentó decirse a sí mismo para justificar el que se pasara las horas siguientes recordando con dolor el momento en el que vió esas pálidas mejillas llenarse de lágrimas que corrían por ellas. Recordando qué pequeño, vulnerable y humano había sentido a ese Andy que no conocía en sus brazos, y cuánto quería conocer a esa versión de él.


	2. El por qué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces es complicado encontrar el por qué de los eventos que suceden en nuestra vida. Pasamos que a veces no existe un motivo o una razón para ello, pero en el caso de Andy e Iván, todo tiene un por qué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todxs por leer este fic <3.
> 
> Siento que todo el confinamiento necesitaría más capítulos de los que le voy a dar a la historia. Por lo que me parece que ha quedado todo metido a la fuerza y quizás, no muy bien explicado, pero es que amigxs míxs...se me ha ocurrido hacer este fic muy tarde, cuándo solo quedan dos capítulos más de Masterchef, y tengo que ponerme al día con ellos, pues quiero publicar un capítulo después de cada uno de ellos. ¡A ver si lo consigo!
> 
> Mientras tanto, os digo que antes del episodio del lunes, habrá un capítulo nuevo de este fic (Puedo oír la voz de Jordi diciéndome "Ya puedes CORRER").
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que os guste aunque me haya quedado un poco raro. Y disculpad mi redacción, estoy acostumbrado a escribir en inglés, no en español, hehe.

Andy regresó a su habitación y sin ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa, se metió en la cama, no le quedaban fuerzas para nada más.  
Aún le costaba creer lo que acababa de pasar en la cocina de la casa, había sido sin duda, una de las situaciones más humillantes a las que se había enfrentado jamás. ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido Iván quien lo viese así? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser él quien lo abrazase? 

Andy se sentía patético y aunque su cuerpo estaba agotado, su mente no lo dejó descansar por un largo rato. La escena de lo que había sucedido no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza, pero no era eso en lo único en lo que pensaba. Una parte de él, sentía profundamente no haber podido controlar sus palabras cargadas de veneno hacía el gallego desde el principio de la edición. Una parte de él deseaba que todo hubiese sido diferente y que en ese momento no se estuviese sintiendo humillado por haber sido consolado por Iván, sino agradecido por tenerlo a su lado. Las cosas habrían sido tan distintas...

Tras apenas cuatro horas de sueño entrecortado por pesadillas angustiosas, el joven desistió en su empeño por recuperar las horas de sueño. Aunque fuese cierto que estas se podían recuperar, necesitaría más de un día para hacerlo y eso no iba a ser posible. Tenía que seguir estudiando y practicando. Cuando volviesen al programa, porque él estaba seguro de que iban a volver, daba igual cuánto le repitieran sus padres que ya todo estaba acabado, Andy quería marcar la diferencia. Quería demostrar a los jueces que, al contrario que los demás, él había aprovechado el confinamiento al máximo para dejarse la piel estudiando y practicando, y que estaba listo para vencerlos a todos.

Sintiendo su cuerpo extremadamente pesado debido al cansancio, se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha y se sentó en su escritorio a estudiar. Tenía hambre, pero se negaba a salir de su habitación y a encontrarse con cualquiera de sus compañeros, o peor con Iván. Seguro que ya todos sabían lo que había pasado y estaban deseando, unos mofarse de él, y otros fingir que estaban preocupados por Andy, para así seguir creyendo y haciendo creer a los demás, que eran buenas personas. No les iba a dar el gusto. Aguantaría hasta la noche y entonces iría a la cocina, ese era su plan.

Mientras tanto, el día transcurría con normalidad para todos los demás, excepto para Iván, que a pesar de haber decidido hacer una comida en el jardín y luego jugar a las cartas ya que hacía un día estupendo, se escapaba de vez en cuando para ver si Andy andaba por la casa. Pero jamás vió rastro de él. También pasaba a propósito por delante de la puerta de su habitación, y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a llamar, pero no se escuchaba un solo sonido dentro, pensó que quizás estaría dormido y no quería molestarlo, así que siempre acababa pasando de largo.

Era absurdo lo preocupado estaba. Andy sabía cuidar de sí mismo perfectamente, estaba seguro de ello, y además, él ya tenía un plan para intentar ayudar al joven, no tenía por qué escabullirse dentro de la casa para ver si se encontraba bien.  
Y aún así, no podía dejar de hacerlo, y como era de esperar, los demás se dieron cuenta.

“¿Dónde vas, tío? ¿Otra vez? Va a llegar tu turno y te vamos a tener que esperar de nuevo, ¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó Alberto que no había sido el primero en darse cuenta de las escabullidas del gallego, pero sí el primero en decir algo, ya que era el que más confianza tenía con él. 

Iván se giró para mirar a Alberto y encontró las miradas de todos los demás puestas en él. Por un momento se sintió nervioso, no sabía qué decir, a él no le gustaban ni las excusas, ni las mentiras, pero tampoco podía contarles lo que había pasado unas horas atrás, sabía que a Andy no le gustaría, y no quería causarle más problemas. Quizás no se llevasen bien, pero su objetivo era ayudarlo, no hacerle daño por más que a veces pensara que se lo merecía un poquito.

“Pues no te voy a mentir, estoy preocupado por Andy, tío”. De repente, las caras de todos cambiaron y la sorpresa se extendió a lo largo de toda la mesa. Nadie dijo nada, así que Iván pensó que debía explicarse un poco más. “No ha salido de su habitación en todo el día. Y ya habéis visto con la cara que anda últimamente...no sé, debería bajar a comer al menos”.

Se escucharon algunos suspiros sarcásticos y un bufido de José María.  
“Este está estudiando todo el día y por la noche cocina, ya lo sabes, así que déjalo, así por lo menos nos deja en paz” dijo Alberto obviamente no creyendo que había problema alguno en el comportamiento del joven.

“A mi me da un poco de penita, creo que está como demasiado obsesionado con ganar y está bien querer ganar, para eso estamos aquí pero su nivel de obsesión no es sano…” Ana se pronunció. A ella tampoco le gustaba Andy pero al menos alguna que otra vez había intentado socializar con el chico. Luna hizo un gesto que indicaba que sentía lo mismo que Ana.  
“Come on, no os puede dar pena Andy, él está haciendo lo que quiere hacer, ¿no? El podría estar aquí con nosotros, pero está allá en su cuarto, ¿Qué podemos hacer?” Michael se encogió de hombros y los demás asintieron.

“Venga, tío, no te rayes, y menos tú, que es al que más caña le mete. Si el quiere pasarse el confinamiento así, es su desición”. Alberto dio unos golpecitos en la silla de Iván para que este volviese a ella, y así lo hizo. No podía estar de acuerdo con lo que sus compañeros decían, pues él sabía que Andy estaba pasando por algo más que por una obsesión por ganar. Pero tampoco podía decirles nada, ni iba a solucionar ningún problema deambulando por la casa a la espera de que el joven apareciese, así que volvió a su sitio.

“Es que es muy bueno, se preocupa hasta por quién no se tiene que preocupar” Escuchó a Juana decirle a Michael. Pero eso sólo hizo que sintiese pena por Andy. Incluso la abuela del grupo pensaba que no era necesario preocuparse por el chico, y si, no tenía la información completa, pero el que se pasara días en los que ni bajaba a comer, era suficiente motivo para preocuparse, ¿No?.  
Fue entonces cuando Iván fue del todo consciente de cuán desplazado estaba Andy del resto. Él pretendía que no le importaba, y quizás se había convencido de ello, pero Iván sabía que en lo más profundo, incluso si no te dabas cuenta, ese tipo de situaciones hacían mella.

Por fin llegó la noche, y Andy había escuchado como sus compañeros se daban las buenas noches en el pasillo y se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones. Aún así, esperó un poco más para bajar a la cocina, quería estar completamente seguro de que no se encontraría a nadie.  
Ese día no había recibido ninguna llamada, ni ningún mensaje que le diera dolor de estómago leer, pero igualmente había sido un día horrible. A penas se había podido concentrar en estudiar las recetas y las técnicas que quería practicar por la noche, ya que se le cerraban los ojos de sueño, además de no poderse quitar a Iván de la cabeza, ¡Hasta en sus estudios lo iba a fastidiar!

Cuando lo consideró oportuno, por fin bajó a la cocina y mientras sacaba todos los ingredientes que necesitaba de la nevera, picoteaba de aquí y de allí pues estaba realmente hambriento.  
Esa noche quería hacer dos platos, uno salado y uno dulce. Por supuesto, el dulce iba a ser el más complicado ya que había escogido una receta del chef Óscar Calleja. Iba a ser una noche larga, pensó y se puso en marcha con el primer plato.

“Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué cocinamos hoy?”. Como una repetición de la pesadilla de la madrugada anterior, Andy dio un respingo al oír de repente la voz de Iván a su espalda. No podía creerlo, ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez iba a tener que lidiar con él?  
Despacio, se dió la vuelta no estando seguro de si de verdad lo había escuchado o había sido solo su imaginación y su miedo a tener que enfrentarlo de nuevo, pero para su desgracia, era real. Iván estaba en la cocina, había cerrado la puerta y se estaba poniendo su delantal.

“¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has tenido tiempo suficiente para cocinar durante el día? Sabes que ahora es cuando cocino yo…” dijo Andy notando como empezaba a hervirle la sangre, pero intentando mantener un tono normal, no quería volver a discutir con él.

“Sí, lo sé, y por eso estoy aquí, para cocinar contigo. Va, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Te dejo que me mandes todo lo que quieras hoy”. El gallego lo miró con una sonrisa que parecía bastante sincera pero Andy no podía entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, así que se limitó a mirarlo en silencio por unos segundos antes de respirar profundamente y adoptar su posición negociadora.

“A ver, Iván, si cocino a estas horas es porque quiero cocinar solo. Me concentro mejor, y practico mejor. Al fin y al cabo las pruebas en las que nos la jugamos suelen ser individuales. Si quieres cocinar, bien, yo no te puedo echar de la cocina, es de todos, pero por favor déjame trabajar en lo mío. En silencio si puede ser”. Andy se sintió orgulloso de lo calmado y conciliador que sonó. Pensaba que sería más que suficiente para que Iván entendiese y se marchase, pero no fué así. 

Iván negó con la cabeza. “No lo estás entendiendo. Si lo hacemos los dos, tú practicas no solo las técnicas y las recetas sino el ser capitán, aunque sea de solo una persona. Te he dicho que hoy mandas tú, haré lo que me pidas. Además, así te irás a dormir a una hora más decente, sabes que no puedes seguir así, tío”.

El joven endureció su expresión. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso estaba Iván intentando que durmiese más? ¿Preocupándose por él? No, imposible. Como los jueces nos paraban de repetir, Iván era un gallo de corral, lo que quería era ser el líder de todo el grupo, y como líder, no podía permitir que uno de ellos fuese por su cuenta así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, intentar controlarlo, pero Andy no lo iba a permitir.

Ya había comprobado que discutir con Iván no llevaba a ningún puerto, así que no cometería el mismo error. Recordó la última prueba en parejas en la que tuvo que escoger los ingredientes para su plato con el gallego. No discutieron, de hecho, salió bastante bien. Recordó como ese día se lo pasó incluso bien con Iván y después en la casa, hasta volvieron a hablar de algunas recetas como al principio. Pero no tardó en volver a torcerse todo una vez más.  
Recordó que ese día le había pedido las cosas bien a Iván, así que…

“Iván, por favor, déjame hacer esto a mi manera. Te prometo que terminaré lo antes posible y me iré a dormir. ¿Te vale?”. La expresión de Iván decía que no, que no le valía y además estaba apretando la mandíbula, si Andy no se equivocaba, eso significaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

El gallego suspiró y se llevó las manos a su espalda, hacia dónde debía de estar el lazo que ataba el delantal, lo que dió a Andy un halo de esperanza que se rompió en segundos. Lo que estaba haciendo era colocarlo bien. “Me das más miedo cuando te pones en ese plan, que cuando te enfadas. No me voy a ir, pero si te voy a dejar cocinar lo tuyo. Yo me pondré con lo mío, ya está”. Iván sonaba molesto, quizás se podría pensar que quería cocinar con Andy, pero él sabía que no era así. Estaba molesto porque no iba a tener todo el control que quería sobre él, pensó el joven. No lo podía permitir.

“¿Cuál es tu estrategia aquí, Iván? Preguntó Andy mirándolo muy serio. “Si lo que pretendes es hacerme acabar comiendo de tu mano como todos los demás, ya te adelanto yo que no va a pasar. Vine solo, y me iré solo, ya lo he dicho muchas veces, así que puedes olvidarte de mí y seguir a lo tuyo con los demás”.

Iván que había abierto la nevera para ver qué iba a cocinar, se volvió para mirar al joven con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de sorpresa. “De verdad, eres increíble. Deberías hacerte guionista en lugar de cocinero porque te prometo que no entiendo de dónde sacas esas teorías tan retorcidas…”. 

El gallego sonaba realmente sorprendido e indignado. Chistó y negó con la cabeza aún no creyendo lo que acababa de soltar Andy. Debería de darse la vuelta, irse y no gastar un segundo más en preocuparse por el joven, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía. “Mira, piensa lo que quieras, Andy, yo voy a cocinar” y diciendo esto cogió varios tomates y se dispuso a pelarlos en la encimera contraria a la del joven.

Andy cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban simplemente en paz?  
Podía irse y rendirse por ese día, pero se negaba a hacerlo, así que decidió quedarse, concentrarse en el cocinado y olvidarse de la presencia de Iván en la cocina.

Ambos se concentraron en lo que estaban haciendo y dejaron al otro en paz. No era precisamente lo que Iván tenía planeado, pero estaba bien. Ya sabía de antemano que a Andy no le iba a hacer gracia tenerlo allí así que solo tendría que seguir intentando convencerlo de que podían llevarse bien, noche tras noche, y así devolverlo al grupo y a un horario de vida más acorde con el ritmo de la casa. Quizás así lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor, quizás incluso le contase lo que le pasaba, o quizás estaba siendo demasiado optimista. Lo que sí tenía claro es que no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Quisiera o no, Andy era uno más del grupo.

Tras hora y media de silencio, Iván no pudo evitar resoplar. Estaba cansado, esas no eran horas para el estar despierto y menos para estar intentando hacer esferificaciones. No había forma de que le salieran.

En cambio Andy iba bastante bien con su plato, lo que había hecho que su humor mejorase considerablemente. Además, para su sorpresa, Iván no lo había vuelto a molestar y si no hubiese sido por ese resoplido, quizás ni habría recordado que estaba allí, así que se sintió bondadoso y se acercó a él. 

“¿Qué intentas hacer?”. El gallego no escondió su sorpresa al ver a Andy asomándose desde detrás de él para ver su plato y lo miró levantando las cejas.  
“Pues un falso caviar de una emulsión de té y menta y…” volvió a resoplar, estaba muerto de sueño. “...Y ya ni me acuerdo qué más le he puesto, pero no hay forma de que salgan, así que no sé si soy yo, o es que he hecho mal la emulsión…”.  
Andy miró el la pipeta dónde estaba el líquido espeso, y luego miró a Iván por un momento. Desde luego no parecía muy despierto. “A ver, ¿Me dejas probar a mi?”.  
“Si, por supuesto” dijo Iván apartándose y vió como el joven empezaba a dejar caer las gotitas en el alginato sódico con mucho cuidado.

“Parece que el preparado está bien, a mi me salen” Dijo Andy después de hacer varias bolitas casi perfectas. “Recuerda que tienes que apretar muy despacito” le devolvió la pipeta a Iván.  
“Ya, ya lo sé, debe ser que hoy no es mi día para hacer esto”.  
Andy lo miró con una sonrisilla burlona. “¿Hoy?” E Iván resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego sonrío. “No te cebes, es muy tarde, tío”.

“Nunca es muy tarde para un cocinero profesional, Iván” contestó Andy con su conocida sonrisita prepotente, y el gallego empezó a arrepentirse de haber dejado que lo ayudase. “Vamos a probar si al menos están buenas, no?” y sin dejar tiempo a que el otro protestase, cogió una cucharilla y probó una de las bolitas.  
Iván sintió como su cuerpo entero se tensaba, como cuando estaba delante de los jueces esperando a que probasen sus platos, solo que sabía que Andy podía ser el doble de cruel que los jueces, especialmente con él. Seguramente estaba disfrutando muchísimo de haber tenido que acudir en la ayuda de su rival, y más iba a disfrutar si las bolitas estaban malas. A Iván se le había pasado por completo probar la mezcla.

Por suerte, Andy asintió con la cabeza y miró a Iván con cara de sorpresa. “Oye, pues están bastante ricas, ¿Eh?”.  
El gallego sintió como si de repente pudiese volver a respirar y sonrío aliviado. “Pero por supuesto de nada te sirve que el preparado esté rico sino puedes hacer las esferificaciones bien”. Andy no iba a elogiar su trabajo sin más, pero era mejor no discutir. Si el joven quería sentirse superior así, pues por una vez, Iván lo dejaría. Al fin y al cabo estaba sacrificando sus horas de sueño para ayudar, ¿No? Aunque procuraría que no volviese a pasar, él era buen cocinero, y lo había demostrado en cada programa, nadie iba a decirle lo contrario. Podría hacer cosas mejor o peor, pero no había duda de que lo suyo era la cocina.

Sin decir nada más, Andy volvió a su sitio e Iván se puso a seguir con sus esferificaciones, lograría que le salieran sí o sí. Y tras un momento de silencio…  
“Andy”.  
El joven se giró para mirar a Iván, pero el gallego no lo estaba mirando, seguía en lo suyo. “¿Si?”.  
“Gracias, tío”.  
Andy agradeció que Iván no lo estuviese mirando pues así no podía ver la amplia sonrisa que se formó en su cara, ya que esta no era solo causa de la satisfacción que le producía haber tenido que ayudar a su rival, también se debía a que acaban de superar un momento juntos sin pelearse.  
No tuvieron muchas más interacciones esa noche durante el cocinado, excepto por un “lo siento” o “perdona” cada vez que los dos iban a fregar algo a la vez y casi chocaban.  
Andy acabó sus dos platos en el tiempo en el que Iván hizo solo uno, pero al gallego no le preocupaba en absoluto, sabía que simplemente se debía a que estaba bastante cansado y no muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.  
Andy parecía ser capaz de ignorar perfectamente que el otro estaba allí, pero Iván no podía hacerlo. Se preguntaba continuamente si debía decir algo, o intentar indagar en lo que le estaba pasando al joven. Incluso cuando se convencía de que no debía hacerlo, de que debía tener paciencia, las preguntas volvían a surgir en su cabeza.  
Era extraño, jamás había tenido tanta impaciencia por ayudar a alguien, y eso que ayudar a los demás era lo suyo.

Mientras Iván terminaba de fregar lo que había usado, Andy cogió sus dos platos y los puso en la mesa, pero no se sentó, parecía que estaba pensando en qué hacer con ellos, pero lo cierto es que estaba preguntándose a sí mismo si debía ofrecerle a Iván probarlos. Estaban deliciosos, él los había probado e Iván iba a tener que admitirlo, pero también iba a implicar interactuar con él, y no estaba seguro de tener energía para ello.  
Pero entonces el gallego decidió por él acercándose a la mesa y mirando a los platos por encima del hombro del joven. 

“Pintan bien, ¿Puedo probar?”  
“Adelante”. Andy se apartó para dejarle sitio a Iván y éste probó ambos platos sin reacción ninguna, lo que puso bastante nervioso al joven abogado. Él estaba seguro de que eran buenos platos, pero por alguna razón, la opinión de Iván le importaba más de lo que él quería admitir.

Finalmente Iván asintió mirando a Andy con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras terminaba de saborear el postre.  
“Muy buenos, tío” dijo con sinceridad. “Va a ser que de verdad te pueden los nervios de pollito en las cocinas de plató, ¿Eh?” dijo con un tono que indicaba que estaba de broma.  
“Oye, que en el plató pocas veces he hecho malos platos...y no eran ni malos...eran regulares…” se defendió Andy e Iván rió. Eso no era verdad, pero decidió no seguir provocándolo.

“Anda, siéntate y come, que no solo me preocupa que no duermas, también que no comas”. El gallego le dió una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió a la encimera para coger su plato y ponerlo en la mesa junto a los de Andy. “Admito que no está como debería estar pero...si te gusta, te lo puedes comer también”.

El joven lo miró irse hacia el fregadero a seguir limpiando sus cosas sin saber qué decir. Aún no se creía que se preocupase por él en absoluto, pero sentía que le gustaría que fuese verdad, y ese sentimiento le hacía sentirse confuso y extraño. Quizás a veces si le gustaría tener a alguien en quién confiar dentro de esa casa. O quizás estaba más cansado de lo que creía.

Andy se sentó en la mesa y miró el plato de Iván, tenía buena pinta y después de lo poco molesto que había sido con él esa noche, no podía meterse con su plato aunque estuviese malo, si lo estaba, se guardaría la satisfacción para él solo.

“Tu estrategia no será matarme por envenenamiento, ¿Verdad?” preguntó en tono de broma acercando el plato del gallego hacía él. Iván volvió a reír.  
“Y dale con la estrategia. Aquí los únicos que tenéis estrategias sois tú y Jose Mary. Yo no soy tan complicado, lo que ves es lo que hay tío, fin”.  
“Oh, ¿Y yo si soy complicado entonces?” Andy cogió una cucharada del plato del gallego y definitivamente sabía mejor incluso de lo que se veía.  
“Demasiado complicado diría yo”.  
El joven puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo, no le desagradaba que lo llamasen complicado. Mejor complicado que aburrido y simple.  
“Pues tu plato no está mal, Iván” dijo sorprendiendose a sí mismo, pues las palabras salieron solas de sus labios, si hubiese sido consciente, no hubiese hecho ningún comentario a cerca del plato a no ser que Iván le hubiese preguntado.

Iván se giró para mirarlo con las cejas levantadas, no esperaba una mala valoración pues sabía que el plato no estaba mal, pero tampoco una buena. Andy era exigente y además, su rival, jamás hubiese esperado que comentase un plato como ese que no estaba todo lo bien que hubiese podido estar.  
“Me alegro. Pues ya sabes, come, que te vas a quedar más canijo aún”  
“Oye, que yo como, hombre, deja de decírmelo, no tienes que pretender cuidar de mí”. Mierda, pensó Andy, se le había escapado eso de “pretender”, ya tenía otra vez la lengua suelta, con lo bien que iba todo…

Iván suspiró, pero volvió a optar por no discutir e ignoró la parte hostil de lo que acababa de decir el joven. “Comer una vez al día y en la madrugada, no es comer. No sabes lo malo que es eso para el cuerpo, Andy. Hazme caso en esto, por favor, sabes que sé lo que me digo...vale que no quieras estar con los demás, pero la cocina pasa más tiempo vacía que con gente”.

“Lo sé...así os va a ir cuando volvamos a las cocinas de plató…”. Y otra vez…¿Por qué no podía dejar de meter la pata? Que Iván no hubiese reaccionado mal hasta entonces había sido un milagro, o un buen papel de su parte para mantener el juego de su estrategia, claro. Pero esta vez había atacado a todos, no se iba a quedar callado así que antes de que Iván pudiese contestar, Andy volvió a hablar desviando el tema. “Yo estaba bajando a comer cuando no había nadie. El único día que no he bajado ha sido hoy, bueno...ayer si contamos que son las 3 de la mañana…”.

Mientras Andy hablaba, Iván había terminado de fregar y se había colocado en frente del joven porque tal y como éste había predicho, iba a contestarle a ese ataque tan gratuito a sus compañeros antes de que su atención fuese desviada al siguiente tema. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, analizando lo que Andy acababa de decir y en su cabeza estaba bastante clara la razón por la cual no había bajado el día anterior.  
“¿Me estabas evitando o qué?”.  
Andy levantó la cabeza del plato para mirarlo por un momento y luego la volvió a agachar con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. 

“A ti y a todos, no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que pasó…”.

Entonces Iván entendió algo más. ¿De verdad Andy pensaba que les había contado a todos lo de la noche anterior?  
“Nadie más sabe lo que pasó, y no lo van a saber a no ser que tú lo cuentes. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy, tío?” Preguntó Iván un poco indignado y a la vez dolido. Andy estaba muy confundido con él, no lo conocía y se atrevía a creerlo capaz de cosas bastante feas, no era justo.

El joven volvió a levantar la cabeza del plato para mirarlo confuso, frunciendo el ceño. ¿De verdad no había contado nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Parte de su estrategia también?

Iván resopló y negó con la cabeza sonriendo con sorna. “Y lo peor es que te extraña...yo es que flipo...no entiendo qué es lo que te ha hecho el mundo para que seas así, pero no se puede ir por la vida pensando así de la gente sin conocerla. Yo no haría eso ni aunque fueses mi peor enemigo…”.

Andy bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por una vez, no sabía qué decir por más que quisiese decir algo. Si Iván realmente no había dicho nada quizás el joven estaba realmente equivocado con él. O al menos en parte.

Iván sentía ganas de enfadarse, de mandar a Andy a la mierda e irse a dormir, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba viendo la expresión confundida del joven y no podía más que sentir pena por él, ya que parecía que realmente le estaba costando creer que no todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a ir contra él.  
“Te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio, Andy. Aquí nadie te odia como seguramente piensas...aquí nadie odia a nadie...nos podemos llevar mejor, o peor, pero...aquí hemos venido a ganar un concurso, a aprender a cocinar de verdad, no a buscar enemigos. Yo al menos no” Explicó el gallego y Andy asintió sin mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

“Ya, bueno, supongo que tienes razón…por esta vez” contestó el joven dirigiendole una tímida sonrisa.  
“Más quisieras que fuese solo por esta vez…” Iván no pudo contener un bostezo y decidió que ya había tenido dosis suficiente de Andy por ese día. “En fin, me voy a la cama. No tardes mucho en ir tú también”. Diciendo esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta quitándose el delantal.

“Sí, padre-gallo” dijo Andy en broma.  
“Buen pollito” contestó el gallego antes de desaparecer por la puerta y dejar a Andy sonriendo. Por primera vez en muchos días se sintió bien de verdad, aunque solo fuese por unos segundos antes de recordar que no debía bajar la guardia porque todo aquello era, seguramente, mentira.  
Al día siguiente, Andy bajó a media mañana a por un café y algo de comer. En la cocina solo se encontró a Luna que estaba haciendo un batido de frutas para todos y le ofreció un vaso que el joven rechazó amablemente. No hubo ningún comentario, ni ninguna mirada extraña por parte de la chica. Durante la tarde, fue encontrándose poco a poco con el resto y absolutamente nadie dijo nada, ni reaccionó de forma distinta ante la presencia de Andy. Y dudaba mucho que todos fueran tan buenos actores.  
Así que Iván no estaba mintiendo, realmente no había contado nada y eso decía algo a su favor. Algo que hacía al joven sentir un cálido bienestar en el pecho, lo cual era peligroso, pensó. Estaba bien que no hubiese contado nada, pero Andy aún no sabía el motivo y el discurso del gallego a cerca de él no ser de ese modo no le convencía. Cualquiera podría decir eso.

Tarde en la noche, Andy fué a la cocina como de costumbre y al rato, volvió a aparecer Iván.  
“¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?” preguntó el joven menos molesto de lo que debería.  
El gallego se encogió de hombros sonriendo. “Quizás yo también te estoy cogiendo un poco de cariño, pollito”.  
Andy resopló con una sonrisa nerviosa. “¿Qué?”.  
“¿No te acuerdas? En el programa dijiste que al final igual acababas cogiéndome cariño y todo, ¿Recuerdas?” Dijo Iván sonriendo mientras se ponía el delantal.

Andy resopló. “No te creas todo lo que diga en el programa” contestó dándose la vuelta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que aceptar que Iván iba a acompañarlo en la cocina una vez más.  
“Entonces, ¿No te creo cuando dices que me quieres ver perdiendo?”.  
“Eso sí, créetelo, créetelo bien, así estarás preparado para el momento” Andy dijo con tono jovial como siempre solía hacer cuando decidía ser cruel, e Iván se rió.

“Pues prepárate esta noche, porque me he pegado una siesta como para no dormir en dos días, así que vengo preparado para hacer el mejor plato de tu vida”.  
Esta vez fué el turno de Andy para reir. “Eso ya lo veremos, gallito”.  
Iván se colocó al lado de Andy para mirarlo con una sonrisa llena de emoción. “¿Nos ponemos tiempo? Como en el programa…”.  
Andy lo miró sonriente, le pareció la mejor idea que el gallego había tenido en toda la edición. “90 minutos, plato principal y postre”.  
“Hecho”.

Ambos cocinaron muy concentrados y emocionados por la prueba que ellos mismos se habían puesto. La situación tenía todo lo bueno de las competiciones sin el riesgo de perder nada así que la disfrutaron al máximo sintiendo en todo momento la satisfacción de estar enfrentándose a un buen rival. Y es que, en el fondo, ambos se admiraban mutuamente, y eso es lo que los había unido al principio y lo que habían ido olvidando tras tanta rivalidad tóxica.

Cuando terminaron, pusieron sus platos en la mesa. A los dos les había dado tiempo de acabar a lo justo.  
“Buena suerte, porque la vas a necesitar” dijo Andy muy orgulloso del resultado de sus elaboraciones, como siempre.  
“Ya veremos” contestó Iván y fue el primero en catar los cuatro platos. Sin lugar a dudas se notaba muchísimo que no estaban sometidos a la misma presión que sufrían en plató, pues los cuatro platos eran excelentes.  
“A ver, yo diría...mi principal y tu postre” decidió Iván una vez los dos habían probado los 4 platos. Andy se tomó unos segundos más para pensar.  
“Tu principal está bastante bueno, pero está claro que has ido a asegurar haciendo pescado, como siempre, así que voy a elegir los míos”.

Iván rió con sorna. “¡Lo sabía! Sabía que me ibas a decir eso, tío”.  
“Teníamos que ser cien por cien sinceros, ¿No?” se defendió el joven e Iván asintió.  
“Por supuesto, no te preocupes, lo tomo como un nuevo reto para mí. Próximo objetivo: Hacerte una cena que creas perfecta, la vas a flipar, pollito”.  
Andy puso los ojos en blanco y luego comprendió lo que Iván acababa de decir. “Espera…¿Cena? Yo no puedo comerme todo esto...hoy si he casi desayunado y almorzado...tú me vas a ayudar o guardamos la mitad”.

Iván miró a los platos, no tenía hambre, pero la verdad es que estaban realmente buenos. “Vale, a partir de ahora, tu cenas los míos, y yo los tuyos”. Andy soltó una risita no desagradándole el plan en absoluto.  
“Esto me deja claro que tu plan ha sido quitarme de en medio envenenandome desde el principio…” Dijo de broma e Iván se rió. “También es cosa tuya lo del virus, ¿Verdad?”.  
Iván asintió con la cabeza colocando los platos delante de sus respectivos comensales. “Todo parte de mi estrategia para eliminarte...”.

A partir de esa noche, todas las que acontecieron después, no hicieron más que mejorar y mejorar. Cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, Andy e Iván bajaban a la cocina a batirse en duelo. Cada día, uno proponía una prueba diferente, y después cenaban los dos juntos compartiendo recetas, o impresiones más detalladas sobre los platos.  
A veces discutían porque no siempre les parecía bien la valoración del otro, pero nunca tenía mayor consecuencia que un silencio incómodo antes de decidir olvidarlo y que cada uno se quedase con la opinión que quisiera.

Estaban aprendiendo a tolerarse muy bien, sin la presión del programa todo era más fácil. Incluso se lo pasaban bien. Iván por fin empezaba a comprender el humor un poco retorcido de Andy y reía mucho con él. Y Andy, estaba aprendiendo a pedir consejos y a darlos sin pretender quedar por encima de Iván. Y además le encantaba la sensación que recibía a cambio. Le gustaba tanto ayudarlo como ser ayudado por él. 

Iván no había conseguido aún que el joven pasase también tiempo con los demás, o que al menos comiese con ellos durante el día, pero lo que sí había conseguido sin darse cuenta era que, a Andy, cada vez le diese más igual las llamadas de sus padres o las discusiones sin fin con su novia. Ya no estaba tampoco tan cansado porque, aunque se iban a dormir tarde, lo hacían más temprano de lo que Andy solía irse a dormir antes de pasar las noches cocinando con Iván. Gracias a esto, el joven podía concentrarse mucho mejor en estudiar y se encontraba bastante mejor en general.

Poco a poco, la hora de cocinar juntos se convirtió en el momento favorito del día para ambos, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba aún preparado para admitirlo.  
Iván notaba a Andy cada vez mejor, y aunque no sabía si era exactamente fruto de las noches tan divertidas que pasaban o de algo más, se alegraba sinceramente de que ya no tuviese esas ojeras y ese mal humor. 

En cuanto a los demás, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Iván se le había unido a Andy en sus cocinados nocturnos, e Iván tampoco les había contado nada. No porque no quisiese hacerlo, sino porque no había surgido, o eso quería pensar él.  
Pero una de las noches, cuando Iván se levantó para ir a la cocina, Alberto, que siempre se dormía nada más tumbarse en su cama, aún estaba despierto. Había discutido con Luna así que quizás eso era lo que lo mantenía con los ojos abiertos aún siendo la 1 de la madrugada.

“¿Dónde vas, tío?” Le preguntó. “En los últimos días, me he despertado varias veces durante la noche y no estabas, pero cuando me despierto por la mañana no me acuerdo de preguntar”. Alberto dejó escapar una risita que Iván imitó.

“Pues no te lo vas a creer, estoy bajando a cocinar con Andy” Dijo Iván como si nada.  
Alberto se incorporó inmediatamente quedándose sentado. “¿Qué? ¿Estás de coña, no?” La expresión que Iván lograba vislumbrar en la oscuridad no le gustó nada en absoluto. Era una expresión entre asco y asombro, y que alguien reaccionara con asco al nombrar a Andy lo hizo sentir como si una mano invisible le apretase el estómago.  
“Sí, tío, ya os dije que quería ayudarlo, pues eso estoy intentando, y no va mal, ¿Eh?”  
“Iván, ¿Pero qué dices? Es un pequeño psicópata, déjalo que vaya por su cuenta, en cualquier momento te la va a jugar y lo sabes”.

Alberto no conocía a Andy. Él tampoco podía decir que lo conociera tras apenas dos semanas y medias pasando las noches cocinando con el, pero si había conocido suficiente para saber que no era ningún psicópata, solo un chico más tímido y más inseguro de lo que quería hacer ver, y que no confiaba en nadie.  
“No es tan psicópata, es todo fachada, créeme, sé lo que hago. Vuélvete a dormir, anda”.  
Alberto chasqueó la lengua e iba a seguir protestando pero Iván salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Tenía una sensación extraña al haber compartido con su amigo lo que hacía por las noches. A una parte de él le hubiese gustado seguir guardándolo en secreto, como algo que solo pertenecía a él y a Andy. Y sin embargo la otra mitad de él, quería explicarle a todos que Andy era mucho mejor de lo que les dejaba ver. Era competitivo, sí, impulsivo, también, pero era mucho más que eso.

Esa noche fue especialmente divertida, pues se pasaron el cocinado buscándose el uno a otro, y hubo más de un codazo juguetón y alguna que otra aceituna surcando la cocina para llegar a una de sus cabezas.  
Ninguno de los platos fue tan bueno como los de los días anteriores, pero se lo habían pasado tan bien, que les dió igual. 

“Mi madre me habría matado si me hubiese visto jugando así en la cocina” comentó Andy mientras cenaban, e Iván inmediatamente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo sorprendido. Era la primera vez que el joven le hablaba de su vida fuera de Masterchef.  
“¿Y eso? ¿Es muy estricta?”.  
“Muchísimo, en mi casa nunca podía haber un juguete por el suelo, o un cojín mal colocado. Y la cocina tenía que estar siempre impecable”.  
“Wow, ¿Cómo se cocina y se mantiene una cocina impecable a la vez?”  
“Pues no cocinando” Andy soltó una risita nerviosa. “A mi no me dejaban cocinar. Empecé a cocinar cuando me mudé para ir a la universidad”.  
“Vaya, tío, lo siento, pero creo que más mérito tienes el que cocines así ahora, empezaste ya mayor y mira...”. 

Las pálidas mejillas de Andy se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada hacia su plato con una sonrisa tímida. No estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir elogios, y menos de Iván, que parecían haber adoptado el puesto de unos de sus favoritos. “Gracias” se limitó a decir.  
“¿En qué trabajan tus padres?” Preguntó Iván, queriendo saber más sobre el joven.  
“Son abogados, los dos, tienen un gabinete...uno de los mejores de España…” Andy levantó los ojos para ver la reacción de Iván, y era la esperada. Sabía que en ese momento estaba entendiendo que unos padres así, quizás no estarían muy contentos con un hijo que había dejado su profesión de abogado para convertirse en cocinero gracia a un programa de televisión. Y sabía que iba a hacer más pregunta sobre eso, así que decidió cambiar de tema en cuanto lo vio abrir la boca.

“Que sepas que si mi postre, tiene cierto regusto a aceitunas es culpa tuya y de tu pésima puntería” dijo Andy mirándolo sonriente con las cejas levantadas.  
“¿Pésima? ¿Mi puntería? No he sido yo el que le ha dado al otro solo una vez”. Iván entendió que el joven no quería hablar sobre sus padres, ya había sido un gran paso que le contase algo sobre ellos, así que se daría por satisfecho por el momento.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se dieron las buenas noches, pero en ese momento también hubo algo más excepcional que hizo de esa noche una de las mejores que habían tenido hasta entonces.  
Iván rodeó los hombros de Andy con un brazo, acercándolo hacia él y suavemente le revolvió el pelo.  
“No te queda mal el pelo así. Hasta mañana, pollito” diciendo esto, Iván se alejó por el pasillo hacia su habitación dejando a Andy allí plantado, con el corazón latiendole con fuerza. Era verdad que el pelo le había crecido bastante, pero jamás habría pensado que Iván se fijase, y tampoco que tuviese ese gesto con él, ni sus palabras.  
Estuvo repitiendo el momento en su cabeza hasta que se quedó dormido.

Los días fueron pasando y Andy comenzó a sentirse realmente confuso. Tenía siempre a Iván en su cabeza y cuando estaba solo en su habitación lo echaba de menos, así que había empezado a pasar algo de más tiempo en las zonas comunes, estudiando un rato en el salón o en el jardín. Iván siempre se le unía si no estaba haciendo alguna otra cosa, y es que el gallego también lo echaba de menos durante el día.

Para ese entonces, ya todos sabían que Iván y Andy cocinaban juntos por las noches. A las chicas y a Michael les daba igual, casi les parecía bien que el joven estuviese al menos pasando tiempo con Iván, así no estaba solo, y que se estuviera animando a salir de su habitación. Alberto y José Mary eran los únicos lanzando comentarios bromistas cada vez que los veían juntos. José Mary porque él era así, y no se creía esa faceta altruista de Iván, y Alberto porque estaba un poco celoso de Andy, ya que su mejor amigo en la casa, pasaba bastante tiempo con él, y era alguien que ni siquiera le caía bien y que además había atacado en más de una ocasión a todos y cada uno de ellos. 

Pero por más que intentaba convencer a Iván de que Andy no era trigo limpio, este no le creía, y a veces incluso se enfadaba, así que decidió no hablarle más del tema. Ya se daría cuenta el solito cuando Andy se la jugase.  
Una de las tardes que hacía buen tiempo, Andy estaba sentado en el jardín leyendo un libro a cerca de los emplatados más famosos del mundo. Emplatar se le daba bien, de eso no tenía duda, pero nunca estaba demás conocer nuevas técnicas.  
Sabía que Iván estaba entrenando con los demás, pero que cuando terminase, pasaría a estar un rato con él como siempre. Así que esperaba a que apareciese por la puerta con impaciencia y a su vez, un poco nervioso. Últimamente, se había estado fijando en Iván de una forma en la que no lo había hecho antes. Desde el primer momento que lo vió, pensó que era atractivo, ¿Y quién no? El gallego tenía una cara agradable y un cuerpo envidiable, pero fué solo un pensamiento del momento, no uno contínuo que lo hacía sonrojarse cada vez que Iván cruzaba cierta distancia entre ellos.

Andy no era tonto, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba que su mente estuviese llena de ese tipo de pensamientos, pero también sabía que tenía que eliminarlos por varios motivos. Primero, Iván jamás pensaría en Andy de esa forma, al contrario que él, el gallego si tenía una buena relación con su novia, hasta donde él sabía. Y segundo, el también tenía novia, y aunque la relación estuviese peor que nunca, no podía rendirse, no podía darles otro motivo a sus padres para creerlo una decepción, pues los padres de su novia eran íntimos amigos de los suyos. Por lo que en el caso de querer conservar esos sentimientos, no había nada que hacer. La batalla estaba ya perdida, no le quedaba otra que intentar parar lo que estaba sintiendo y eliminarlo.

De repente, sintió la mano de Iván revolviendo su pelo y se giró para mirarlo. Por fin se había logrado concentrar así que no se había dado cuenta de que el gallego apareció por detrás suya. Parecía que se había dado una ducha antes de encontrarse con él pues ya no llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento.

“Hey, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para esta noche” dijo Iván sentándose en frente de Andy, y este sonrió.  
“¿Vas a hacer un plato bien por fin?” Bromeó el joven e Iván hizo una mueca.  
“Ja-ja, qué gracioso, pues ahora no te lo digo”.  
“Va, venga, sabes que era broma, dímelo” Andy lo miró poniendo carita de bueno e Iván rió suavemente negando con la cabeza. “Esta noche lo verás, por mala sangre” el gallego se levantó y tras guiñar un ojo se alejó.  
“¡Oh, venga ya, eres malo!” el joven protestó, aunque no estaba molesto solo por no saber cuál era la sorpresa, sino porque se fuese tan pronto.  
“Malo no, ¡Malisimo!” contestó Iván riendo mientras entraba al salón.

Al gallego le hubiese gustado estar más tiempo con Andy, pero había quedado con Juana para enseñarle unas cuantas recetas sencillas y saludables que podía incluir en su día a día cuando volviese a casa.  
Lo cierto era que Andy no era el único que había empezado a sentir atracción por el otro, pero Iván estaba aún más determinado a ignorar esos sentimientos hasta que desaparecieran. Estaba seguro de que se debían a los buenos momentos que pasaban juntos, quizás de algún modo, le recordasen a cuando cocinaba con su novia y se estaba haciendo un lío, nada más. Añadiendo al asunto que últimamente apenas hablaba con ella, pues ésta estaba muy ocupada teletrabajando, y haciendo más horas que cuando iba a la oficina.  
Sí, definitivamente, era solo la consecuencia de las situaciones que estaba viviendo, nada más, se repetía a sí mismo constantemente.

Por fin llegó la hora de encontrarse con Andy en la cocina. Esta vez, Iván llegó primero y preparó todo lo que necesitaban para cocinar. Esa noche, el gallego tenía en mente una receta en concreta, así que los dos cocinarian lo mismo. 

Cuando el joven llegó, el gallego lo sorprendió enseñándole una botella de lo que parecía algún tipo de alcohol. “¡Tada! ¡Sorpresa! Mira lo que he conseguido, bueno...me lo han traído, por supuesto”. Iván parecía muy emocionado, pero Andy miró la botella sin entender.  
“¿Ron?” Sólo sabía que era Ron porque lo acababa de leer en la etiqueta de la botella.  
El gallego puso los ojos en blanco. “No es ron, ¡Es el ron! No me digas que no lo conoces…”.  
Andy negó con la cabeza. “De alcoholes sé muy poco, apenas los he probado en mi vida…”. Iván lo miró levantando las cejas. “¿Qué dices, tío? ¿Qué hiciste en tus años de universidad?”.  
“¿Estudiar?” Andy realmente no entendía de qué se sorprendía el gallego.

Iván resopló y se sintió un poco decepcionado. Quería haber sorprendido a su compañero de cocinas y haberlo hecho sonreír de esa forma tan adorable que tenía de hacerlo cuando algo lo excitaba. Pero parecía que no había acertado en absoluto.

“Qué chasco, tío, pensaba que lo conocerías y te haría ilusión” Miró la botella y luego a Andy. “Bueno, no pasa nada, también me gusta la idea de ser yo quién te lo presente, este es uno de los mejores rones del mundo, y con él se pueden hacer unos platos que flipas...hay muchas recetas, pero yo he escogido la que más me gusta, así que esta es la prueba que propongo para hoy”.

Andy sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al saber que Iván quería sorprenderlo de verdad, había sido un gesto bonito de su parte así que tenía que esforzarse al máximo para hacer un plato a la altura.  
“Perfecto, me parece bien, siento no conocer el ron...pero mira, me estás enseñando algo nuevo, eso no pasa todos los días” dijo el joven con una sonrisilla traviesa.  
Iván rió. “Anda, calla, y vamos a probar esto”. El gallego cogió dos vasos mientras Andy lo miraba inquieto.  
“¿Probar qué? ¿El ron? Iván, yo no estoy acostumbrado a beber, eso me va a sentar fatal…”. Si ya casi se emborrachaba con una copa de vino, ¿Cómo iba a beber ron?.

“Anda, anda, no seas exagerado, igual hasta cocinas mejor después de una copita”  
“O igual bailo encima de tu plato. En serio, no creo que sea buena idea…”. Iván puso hielo en los vasos, vertió el ron en ellos y le ofreció uno a Andy. Este lo cogió como si le estuviese dando veneno.

“¿Así? ¿Solo con hielo?”  
“Claro, el buen ron se bebe solo. Por eso nos he echado poquito. No te lo vayas a beber de un trago, ¿Eh? Esto es para disfrutarlo, despacito…” Iván acercó su vaso al de Andy para brindar. “Por nosotros” dijo y tras chocar suavemente sus vasos bebió un poco del suyo.  
Andy lo miró aún pensando que era una mala idea, pero acabó dándole un pequeño sorbo. Inmediatamente alejó el vaso de sus labios con una mueca e Iván rió una vez más.

“No me digas que no te gusta…”  
“Esto está fuertísimo, Iván”  
“Eso es solo los primeros sorbos, luego te acostumbras, ya verás” dijo el gallego y se dirigió a la encimera. “Vente que te explico…”.  
Andy volvió a darle un sorbo pero no notó mejora alguna, solo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo iban a cocinar con algo tan fuerte.

Tras explicarle la receta a Andy, los dos se pusieron a cocinar. El gallego seguía bebiendo a sorbos pequeños mientras cocinaba y Andy lo miraba sorprendido de que le gustase. Quizás tenía razón y se tardaba en cogerle el gusto, así que siguió intentándolo poco a poco mientras trabajaban en la receta.  
Cuando ya le quedaba poco más de un cuarto en el vaso, Andy por fin pudo dejar de hacer una mueca cada vez que bebía. No le sabía bien, pero ya tampoco le sabía mal. Aunque quizás se debiese a que le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol y se estaba mareando un poco.

"Tu estrua...tu estra-tegía…" Andy frunció el ceño sorprendido de cómo sonó. "..está clara esta noche…".  
Iván lo miró divertido. "¿Estás borracho, Andy?" y rió.  
"No te hagas el sorprendido...lo has hecho a propósito" dijo el joven con una risilla, le costaba hablar, era como si su cerebro fuese mucho más lento de lo que debería.  
"Que va, tío, has bebido nada, se supone que tan poco no debería afectarte, yo estoy tan normal y mira…" cogió su vaso y de un trago se bebió lo que le quedaba. "Eres muy blandito" dijo sonriendo. En realidad le parecía muy adorable la situación.

"Eh, no soy blua...blandito…" Andy, que ya estaba rozando el punto de no sentir el peso de las consecuencias, cogió su vaso e imitó a Iván bebiéndose lo que le quedaba. Esta vez no hizo ninguna mueca, solo miró a Iván sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo y abriendo los brazos en pose triunfal.  
Iván soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. "Ahí te has arriesgado más que con tus queridos frutos rojos, amigo…".  
"Y aún así te voy a ganar esta nuoche". Andy estaba empezando a sentirse un poco eufórico, tenía ganas de reírse pero tenía que cocinar así que intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque le estaba costando muchísimo y a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, parecía que más le afectaba lo que había tomado, hasta tal punto de no recordar los pasos que Iván le había explicado para la receta.

Mientras Iván cortaba unas zanahorias, el joven se le acercó y se puso a su lado mirando descaradamente lo que hacía. "¿Qué haces?" Iván lo miró sonriendo un poco nervioso, Andy estaba realmente cerca de él.  
"Copiarme de ti" dijo el joven descaradamente. Era obvio que en el estado en el que estaba ya no se podía tomar nada en serio, aunque él fingía que sí. 

Iván se rió y lo empujó suavemente con el brazo. "¡Eso es trampa, vuelve a tu sitio!".  
"Vale" dijo Andy pero en lugar de volver a su sitio se plantó al otro lado de Iván. El gallego lo miró riéndose, no podía creer que Andy se comportará así durante un cocinado, era adorable.  
"Así que el pollito borracho es un copión, ¿Eh? Pues de eso nada…"  
¡"No soy un copión! Aunque creo que sí que estoy buorracho…¡Eh!". Iván lo agarró por los hombros y lo devolvió a su sitio fácilmente.  
"Quédate aquí, eso es, sé bueno" el gallego volvió a su puesto mientras oía a Andy resoplar en protesta. 

El joven lo intentó una vez más. Intentó concentrarse en lo que quería hacer pero era imposible, era como si su cuerpo entero y su mente fuesen a un ritmo diferente y de repente no sentía ganas de cocinar, sino de moverse o de hacer cualquier otra cosa.  
Preparó la carne con el ron, y aprovechó para servirse un poco más en su vaso no sabía muy bien por qué, ¡Si no le gustaba!. Luego cortó algunas verduras y lo metió todo al horno, ya no podía hacer nada más, no iba a ser capaz de hacer la receta original en ese estado y lo peor era que ni siquiera le importaba. El alcohol le hacía sentir que nada tenía realmente mucho peso.

Iván lo vió metiendo la bandeja en el horno y arqueó una ceja. “No puede ser, ¿Ya has terminado?”.  
“Ya he terminado” dijo sonriente cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda en el horno. Iván entornó los ojos sabiendo que no podía ser.  
“A ver, déjame verlo”  
“No, lo verás cuando esté hecho, impaciu...impaciente…”. Iván trató de apartar a Andy para ver a través del cristal del horno, pero este no se apartó sino que bloqueó más la visión.  
Iván lo miró divertido aún entornando los ojos e intentó agarrar a Andy para moverlo, pero éste forcejeó con él y consiguió agarrarle las muñecas para que no lo agarrase.

Iván rió. “Va, tío, déjame verlo” suplicó el gallego mirando a Andy a los ojos y percatándose de cuán cerca estaban el uno del otro.  
Andy se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza con prepotencia. “Ni hablar”. Los dos se dirigieron miradas desafiantes y luego rieron.  
“Bueno, como quieras, lo voy a ver tarde o temprano y sé que no va a estar hecho”. Iván se separó del joven con el corazón latiendole molestamente rápido, y volvió a su puesto. Andy que en su estado ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro, volvió a colocarse al lado de Iván mirando lo que hacía.

“Uy, uy...eso está fatal, ¿Eh?” dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa. Si él no había podido acabar el plato, Iván tampoco lo haría.  
“¿Qué dices, tío? Está perfecto, mira, prueba”. El gallego cogió una cucharada de la salsa que estaba preparando y se la ofreció a Andy y este accedió a probarla. Estaba buenísima y su cara lo reflejó perfectamente lo que hizo a Iván sonreír. Andy siempre era muy expresivo, pero estando borrachillo parecía serlo aún más.

Intentó corregir su reacción poniendo una cara de asco exagerada que hizo que Iván se riera. “Esto es veneno, muy malo, hay que repetirlo, venga, rapidito”.  
“Anda, anda, calla y ponte a hacer otra cosa, llenar mi vaso, por ejemplo”.  
Andy obedeció pero solo porque tenía la esperanza que el alcohol también lo distrajera a él. Aprovechó para beberse el poquito que se había echado antes. Esta vez casi le supo bien.  
“Muchas gracias, pollito borracho”  
“De gruacias nada, me voy a quedar aquí a distraerte”.  
“Ah, ¿Sí? Pues buena suerte, yo tengo mucha paciencia cuando quiero, que lo sepas. Bueno, ya lo sabes, te aguanto a tí” Dijo Iván y le guiñó un ojo.  
“Oye, que yo también te tengo que aguantar a ti, ¿Eh? Santa paciencia la mía cuando te pones a cantar esas canciones tan feas…¿Cómo era?”.

Andy e Iván no compartía muchos gustos musicales, y Andy se había pasado un par de días metiéndose con él por gustarle un grupo catalán de rap-rock, que él odiaba.  
El joven empezó a intentar rapear un trozo de una de las canciones que conocía de dicho grupo, inventándose la letra porque realmente no se la sabía y su estado de embriaguez no lo ayudaba.  
Iván lo miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Jamás habría imaginado a Andy haciendo nada parecido, y cuánto más se reía, Andy peor lo hacía a propósito y más se inventaba la letra, metiéndose con Iván en ella.  
“Tío, eres malísimo” Iván le dijo entre risas e intentó seguirlo inventándose un rap mal hecho para contestar a las burlas de su amigo.  
Si alguien hubiese entrado en la cocina en esos momentos, no hubiese visto a dos aspirantes a cocinero batiéndose en duelo, sino a un par de amigos intentando hacer una batalla de gallos cuyo resultado era pésimo y lo sabían, pero ahí estaba la gracia. 

Los dos acabaron riéndose por la última frase de Andy, que casi no era ni español, ya que al joven aún le seguía subiendo el alcohol y cada vez vocalizaba peor.  
“¡He guanado!” Exclamó Andy de repente subiendo los brazos como cuando se les acababa el tiempo de cocina en plató.  
Iván miró el reloj y resopló. “¡Qué cabrito! Me has distraído de verdad para que se me acabara el tiempo!”.  
Andy empezó a reírse a carcajadas como Iván nunca lo había visto reír. No podía enfadarse con él de verdad, su risa le hacía sentir algo muy cálido y agradable en el estómago.

“Me las vas a pagar, pollito” dijo dirigiéndose al horno para ver lo que había hecho Andy, pero este corrió hacia él y se interpuso de nuevo entre el horno y el gallego.  
“Que no, que todavía le queda…”. Sin una sola palabra más, Iván agarró al joven cogiéndolo en peso sin que este pudiese hacer nada. “¡Oye! ¡Pero bueno!” protestó Andy, pero no pudo hacer nada para impedir que el gallego lo llevase al otro extremo de la cocina y corriera hacia el horno.  
Esta vez Andy no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido e Iván descubrió lo que había hecho, o más bien, lo que no había hecho.  
“Andy, andy, andy....” canturreo meneando la cabeza. Y el joven se acercó al horno de nuevo, acercándose mucho a Iván, le cogió la mano para apartarla del electrodoméstico y lo cerró.  
“Shhh…” iba a soltar cualquier tontería, o quizás echarle la culpa a Iván por hacerlo beber, pero en cuanto lo miró, se quedó sin palabras. Estaban realmente cerca el uno del otro, y esta vez Andy si que fue consciente de ello. También de que seguía sosteniendo la mano del gallego en la suya, y éste no la apartaba, ni tampoco se alejaba de él. Estaba ahí parado, mirándolo a los ojos de la misma forma en la que el joven lo miraba a él.  
Permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que Iván apretó los labios y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Cambió las posiciones de estas siendo entonces la suya la que agarraba la de Andy, y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar por un momento antes de soltarla y separarse de él.  
El gallego respiró profundamente. Se sentía tan confuso, culpable y a la vez su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Pero Andy se encargó de salvar la situación. “Voy a ser bueno, te dejo terminar tu pluato...y te voy a dejar en paz, pero solo porque creo que me estoy muriendo....”.

Andy caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en la silla sintiéndose extremadamente cansado y muy mareado de repente. Había visto a amigos suyos en esa situación al final de las pocas fiestas a las que había ido, así que supo perfectamente que era una de las fases de la borrachera. Solo que él no había bebido tanto como para que le pasase, quizás realmente tenía poca tolerancia para el alcohol, y el momento que acababa de vivir con Iván no ayudaba en absoluto. ¿Por qué había acariciado su mano? ¿Por qué no se había apartado? Él no estaba afectado por el alcohol o eso parecía, y aunque lo hubiese estado, tampoco tenía sentido. Andy sentía su cabeza y su corazón yendo a cien por hora, era una tortura, y por si fuera poco, estaba empezando a sentir un poco de nauseas.

Iván no volvió a su puesto sino que se acercó a Andy. “Ey, ¿Estás bien?”.  
“Sí” mintió, “Solo estoy cansado, no te pruo..preocupes”. El joven sonrío e Iván asintió sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.  
“Yo creo que podemos dar esta prueba por perdida, ya la repetiremos. Voy a recoger y nos vamos a dormir, ¿Vale? O puedes ir yendo si quieres, pero espera…”. Iván llenó un vaso de agua y se lo puso a Andy en la mesa. “Bébete esto antes”.

“Gracias. Yo te espuero, estoy bien”. Andy se bebió el vaso de agua y acto seguido, entrelazó los brazos en la mesa y escondió la cabeza entre ellos. No estaba nada bien, todo le daba vueltas.

Iván apagó el horno y guardó lo que había hecho Andy en un tupper. Era un simple plato de carne con verduras pero no se debía tirar nada, además de que olía bastante bien. Después se puso a recoger la cocina intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado, pero las imágenes aparecían solas en su cabeza y por más que lo intentase, no podía ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

Una vez la cocina estaba perfectamente recogida, Iván se quitó el delantal y se acercó a Andy, que se había quedado medio dormido con la cabeza encima de la mesa.  
“Andy, vamos anda, a la cama”. El joven levantó la cabeza sintiéndose totalmente desorientado. “Si, si...vamos…” dijo confuso y se levantó pero todo le dio vueltas y no se cayó solo porque Iván estaba allí para sujetarlo.  
“Ey, despacio...despacio...madre mía...tienes cero tolerancia al alcohol, ¿Eh?”  
Andy asintió y dejó escapar una risilla. “Cero, muy cero...ya sabes cuál es la única forma con la me puedes ganar en el pruograma…”.  
Iván sonrió y juntos se dirigieron a la habitación de Andy, sabía que el joven no iba a llegar solo sin caerse o chocarse con algo. “Empezaré a ponerte alcohol en las comidas sin que te des cuenta antes de los programas” le siguió la broma.

Una vez en la habitación de Andy, Iván lo ayudó a quitarse los zapatos y le destapó la cama, pero antes de ayudarle a tumbarse, el joven lo miró tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. “Iván…¿Te quedas conmigo?”.  
El gallego lo miró frunciendo el ceño y dio gracias a que no había encendido la luz porque esta vez también se había sonrojado él. ¿Estaba Andy pidiéndole que durmiera con él?  
“¿Cómo voy a dormir contigo, tío?”  
Andy frunció el ceño también. “No en mi cama, en la habitación…” el joven señaló la cama que antes había sido de José Mary y entonces Iván entendió lo que quería decir con un sentimiento de decepción. Maldita sea, ¿Quería dormir con Andy? Su situación estaba demostrando ser mucho peor de lo que él pensaba.

“¿Pero para qué quieres que me quede? Si te vas a dormir a penas te acuestes…”  
“Porque no sé qué me va a pasar, nunca he estado en esta situación extraña…¿Y si vomito? ¿Y si me muero?” Andy miró a Iván con una cara a la que era muy difícil decir que no, e imposible para el gallego.  
“Está bien, pero no te vas a morir, idiota, y dudo que vomites...no has bebido lo suficiente como para eso, pero si te vas a quedar más tranquilo, me quedo”.  
Andy asintió aliviado, no era una excusa para pasar más tiempo con Iván, tal como éste había dicho, se iba a dormir enseguida. De verdad temía sufrir más efectos de su baja tolerancia al alcohol y no saber qué hacer.  
“Muchas gruacias, te lo compensaré”  
“Más te vale” Iván le revolvió el pelo y se fue a la que sería su cama esa noche.  
“Aunque en rualidad esto es culpa tuya, me deberías de compensar tú a mi” dijo Andy tumbandose en la cama de lado, para poder mirar a Iván.  
El gallego dejó escapar una risilla, por supuesto Andy iba a dar una respuesta así.

“Yo no te obligue a beber, y mucho menos a rellenarte el vaso, que te ví hacerlo, pollito pillín…” dijo Iván sonriendo y tumbandose en la cama también de lado para mirar a Andy, y este puso cara de sorpresa, ya ni se acordaba de que había hecho eso.

“Así que espiándome, ¿Eh? Y me acusaste de copión…¡Tu me estuabas mirando también!”. Claro que lo miraba de vez en cuando, le gustaba verlo concentrado y la media sonrisilla que sacaba cuando creía que algo le salía bien.  
“Hay que tener a los rivales vigilados, nene, parece mentira que tú no lo sepas…” Iván se defendió, no podía decir el verdadero motivo en alto, no podía siquiera admitirse eso a sí mismo.  
Las pálidas mejillas de Andy se volvieron a sonrojar. Lo había llamado “nene”, solo llamaba así a Alberto, quién se supone que era su mejor amigo en la casa. ¿Lo consideraba a él su amigo también?

“¿Ves? Sabía que tú también tienes tus estrategias…” contestó el joven de broma empezando a caer dormido. “Buenas noches, Iván” dijo por último bostezando.  
“Buenas noches, Andy”.  
Iván tardó bastante en dormirse pues estaba bastante preocupado por la situación. ¿De verdad le gustaba Andy? Él quería a su novia, o eso pensaba. Era cierto que no estaban en su mejor momento pero los habían tenido peores, ¿Qué estaba pasando? 

A la mañana siguiente, Iván fue el primero en despertarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vió fué a Andy, en la otra cama, en la misma posición en la que se había colocado por la noche, de cara a él, pero había cogido un cojín y lo estaba abrazando. Estaba especialmente guapo dormido. El gallego no podía evitar mirar cada detalle de su rostro, como por ejemplo, ese lunar que tenía debajo del ojo. Siempre había pensado que iba totalmente con su personalidad. Le daba un toque distinguido y delicado, y aunque Andy no tuviese nada de delicado, su forma de cocinar si que lo era.  
De repente, como si hubiese notado en sueños que estaba siendo observado, Andy se movió un poco y escondió su cara en el cojín que abrazaba. Entonces Iván suspiró, ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan venenoso y tan adorable a la vez? Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo pero inmediatamente expulsó ese pensamiento de tu cabeza. Tenía que parar lo que fuese que le estuviera pasando porque no iba a acabar bien, y lo sabía. 

Lentamente, para no despertar al joven, se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Aún estaba cansado y hubiese dormido un par de horas más, pero tenía entrenamiento con los demás y no podía dejarlos plantados. Ya Alberto estaría haciendo suficiente drama porque no había ido a dormir a la habitación, y lo que menos necesitaba era a su amigo llamándolos a él y a Andy novios, y cosas así.

Mientras Iván se ponía los zapatos, Andy se despertó.  
Miró al gallego confundido y se sentó en la cama entornando los ojos como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo.  
“Buenos días, pollito borracho, ¿Viste? No te has muerto, ni has vomitado, ni chorradas de esas…” Dijo Iván intentando no pensar en lo bien que se veía Andy incluso recién levantado.  
“Te quedaste de verdad…” dijo el joven con un tono sorprendido.  
“Claro, tío, tú me lo pediste, ¿No te acuerdas?”.  
Andy agachó la cabeza sonrojándose. “Pero podías haberte ido una vez me hubiese dormido...gracias” dijo volviendo a mirar Iván tímidamente y éste le sonrío.  
“No hay que dé. Dime, ¿Te encuentras bien? Tengo que ir a entrenar con los chicos, pero puedo traerte algo primero”.  
Andy negó con la cabeza. “Estoy bien, creo que dormiré un poco más...siento el desastre de anoche…”.  
Lo sentía de verdad, Iván había preparado todo para hacer una prueba que ninguno de los dos había terminado por su culpa, y además se había acercado mucho a Iván, casi arriesgándose a exponer lo que sentía por él, se había puesto en ridículo intentando rapear, se había comportado como un niño al intentar copiar lo que Iván hacía...lo había hecho todo mal, y no podía estar más avergonzado.

Iván soltó una carcajada. “Siempre pides perdón cuando no tienes que hacerlo. No hay nada que sentir, yo me lo pasé genial, estaba pensando en convencerte para que te vengas algún día a la coruña cuando acabe el programa y llevarte de fiesta”. El gallego estaba siendo totalmente sincero. La noche anterior había sido especialmente divertida, habían reído mucho y de verdad le gustaría volver a ver a Andy una vez terminase el concurso. 

El joven lo miró alzando las cejas con sorpresa y una amplia sonrisa se formó en su cara. “¿En serio?” Si Iván se lo había pasado bien, no había de qué preocuparse, ¿Verdad?  
“Claro, tío, así que no te preocupes por nada” Dijo poniéndose en pie para irse. “Solamente preocúpate si quieres hacerte rapero...entonces tienes un problema. Descansa, te veo luego, nene” Y diciendo esto, Iván se fué a llevar a cabo su labor de entrenador. Dejando a Andy una vez más allí parado con el corazón desbocado.  
Ya no pudo volverse a dormir.

Esa misma noche, ambos recrearon la receta que Iván había escogido para ellos la noche anterior y, a diferencia de esta, les salió bien a los dos.  
Los días pasaban y aún no había una fecha fija para el desconfinamiento, sólo estimaciones, lo cual preocupaba y desesperaba a algunos más que otros dentro de la casa.  
Andy empezó a bajar a comer con el resto del grupo, solo por estar con Iván, pero eso el gallego no lo sabía, así que se daba por satisfecho porque, aunque Andy aún no le había contado ninguno de sus problemas, parecía volver a estar bien. Además, lo hacía feliz poder compartir los momentos que pasaba con los demás con Andy también, ya que, contra todo pronóstico, se había convertido en alguien importante para el gallego. Quizás demasiado importante.  
Había días en los que Andy no se encerraba en su habitación, sino que estaba con el resto, quizás a lo suyo, leyendo, o con su móvil, pero estaba. En esos días, Iván se olvidaba completamente del mundo exterior y lo peor, de su novia. Había dado la casualidad de que alguno de esos días había sido cuando ella había estado un poco más libre para hablar con él, pero Iván no le había contestado pues había estado distraído con cierto abogado.

Las distracciones de Iván no pasaban desapercibidas para Alberto, el cual empezaba a sospechar que tal vez había algo más entre ellos que ninguno de los dos había contado, y por supuesto, no le gustaba. Pensaba que si estaba pasando algo, era parte de algún juego de Andy para destruir de algún modo a Iván, pero seguía sin poderle decir al gallego una sola palabra mala sobre el joven, pues éste en seguida se enfadaba, pero ya encontraría la forma de desenmascarar Andy.

Una noche, Andy llegó a la cocina sintiéndose devastado y esto se reflejaba en su cara. Estuvo a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Iván y decirle que esa noche no iba a cocinar, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. No podía flaquear ni un solo día, tenía que practicar, y lo más importante, quería pasar tiempo con Iván a solas, sin tener que compartirlo con los demás.

Iván tampoco había tenido un buen día así que su humor no era el mejor cuando entró en la cocina, pero ver la sonrisa de Andy lo ayudó sin lugar a dudas.  
Esa noche tocaba hacer una tarta, e iban a hacerla juntos, cada uno se encargaría de una parte. Andy haría el bizcocho pues siempre le salían perfectos y aunque había enseñado a Iván a hacerlos, no le salían igual que a él.  
Fué cuando el bizcocho de Andy se chamuscó, que el gallego comprobó lo que llevaba sospechando todo el rato que estuvieron en la cocina. Algo le pasaba al joven.

“Iván, lo siento, lo voy a repetir...es que estoy hoy un poco desconcentrado...no tardo” se disculpó deshaciéndose del amasijo quemado y empezando a medir los ingredientes para el nuevo bizcocho.  
“Llevo un buen rato notandolo, pero no sabía si preguntarte, ¿Qué pasa?” Iván no estaba seguro de que Andy le contestase, siempre esquivaba sus preguntas, pero para su sorpresa, esa noche parecía que por fin iba a confiar en él.

“Mis padres quieren que deje masterchef y vuelva a reconciliarme con mi novia...bueno...ex novia ahora mismo…”.  
Iván sintió un alivio que lo hizo sentirse bastante culpable, pero no lo pudo evitar. “Espera, espera…¿Ex novia? ¿Qué ha pasado, tío?”. El gallego dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al joven, pero este no lo miraba, seguía trabajando mientras hablaba. No era fácil para él contar sus cosas, pero pensaba que Iván ya le había demostrado bastante que se merecía su confianza así que decidió arriesgarse.

“Nada...llevábamos tiempo estando mal...y desde que empezó el confinamiento solo eran discusiones por whatsapp y llamadas...no podía más, así que le pedí que lo dejáramos ayer…”.  
Iván lo miró perplejo, Andy había estado pasando por todo eso sin decir media palabra. “Lo siento mucho, tío pero, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Hubiese estado contigo…”.  
Andy lo miró por un momento con una tímida sonrisa. “No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mis cosas, Iván. Así que te puedes sentir muuuuy afortunado de que te esté contando esto ahora mismo”. El joven soltó una risita, era raro el momento en el que Andy no llevase una conversación seria o discusión, a su humor raro y a veces retorcido. Iván había entendido hace tiempo que lo hacía para esconder el verdadero significado de lo que había dicho. Y eso era precisamente lo que los demás confundían con cinismo y malas ideas. No es que no las tuviese, estaba seguro que en más de una ocasión había hablado en serio, pero la mayoría de las veces, no era más que su mecanismo de defensa para mantener la distancia con la otra persona. 

Iván lo miró fijamente a los ojos. “Lo sé, y así lo siento…” no iba a dejar que se perdiera la seriedad de la conversación así que a pesar del desconcierto del joven, decidió seguir indagando. “¿Y por qué te presionan tus padres? Era tu relación, no la de ellos...y si iba mal, es lo mejor que has hecho, no solo por tí, sino por ella también…”. Al decir esas palabras sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, debería aplicarlas a su persona.  
“Lo sé...pero es que los padres de ella son íntimos amigos de mis padres desde...siempre...además, nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que entrase aquí, así que lo toman como la última excusa para que vuelva. Culpan al programa de lo que ha pasado entre Laura y yo, y piensan que estoy tirando toda mi vida a la basura…”.

Iván puso su mano en el hombro de Andy acercándose un poco más a él.  
“Ey, sabes que eso no es así, ¿Verdad? No estás tirando nada a la basura, tienes talento para la cocina y lo estás demostrando, estás haciendo lo que quieres hacer, eso nunca es tirar tu vida a la basura”.  
El joven lo miró por un momento y luego agachó la cabeza sonrojándose. “El problema es...que el piso donde vivo es de ellos, y amenazan con quitármelo si no tiro la toalla ya y vuelvo en cuanto nos dejen salir de aquí...a ver...tengo ahorros, no me voy a quedar en la calle pero...esos ahorros eran para lo que fuera que quisiera hacer al salir de aquí, bien seguir estudiando, si no gano, cosa que veo poco probable…” Iván puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo. “O montar un restaurante...no sé…”.

“Pues te vienes a la Coruña, yo te adopto, y montamos el restaurante juntos”. Andy lo miró con sorna. “Iván, estamos hablando de un problema real…”.  
“Y yo de una solución real” dijo el gallego mirando al joven a los ojos. Mantuvieron la mirada fija el uno en el otro por un momento. Iván quería que Andy supiese que estaba hablando muy enserio, y Andy, quería entender si el gallego estaba de broma o no.  
De repente, sus inseguridades y desconfianza volvieron a su mente. No podía creer que Iván fuese tan bueno con él desinteresadamente. Habían sido enemigos apenas hacía dos meses atrás, ¿De verdad era posible que Iván estuviese a su lado de verdad?. La idea de todo lo que estaban viviendo juntos ser una estrategia del gallego volvió a su cabeza, y sintió como casi no podía soportar el dolor de pensarlo. Si al final todo era una mentira, lo iba a destrozar, más incluso que irse en el siguiente programa.

El joven meneó la cabeza y bajó la mirada. “Iván…” tragó saliva y cerró los ojos fuertemente por un momento. “Sé que eres buena persona...así que por favor...te lo estoy pidiendo por favor…” entonces lo miró a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior como cada vez que se ponía extremadamente nervioso. “Prométeme aquí y ahora que esto es de verdad, no lo del restaurante y...me refiero a esto...a nosotros. Prométeme que no es una estrategia o un...lo que sea...porque si lo es...y lo descubro más tarde, va a acabar conmigo, y tu querrás ganarme, pero no destrozarme psicológica y emocionalmente, ¿Verdad?”.

Iván lo miraba sin creer lo que estaba oyendo. Y no sabía si enfadarse o echarse a llorar. Después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, de las cosas que habían compartido, porque Andy puede que no contase mucho sobre él, pero Iván si le había contado muchas cosas sobre sí mismo, algunas que ni Alberto sabía. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo eso, Andy aún dudase de él? 

El gallego quitó su mano del hombro de Andy y dió un paso hacia atrás bajando la mirada y cruzando los brazos. Estuvo en silencio lo que para Andy fue una eternidad, hasta que finalmente lo miró a los ojos profundamente dolido, y el joven abogado entendió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo esa vez.  
“¿Todo este tiempo has estado desconfiando de mí?” Andy jamás había escuchado a Iván hablar con un tono así de grave.  
“No, no es eso Iván...sino, no te habría contado nada de esto hoy...es que...me he asustado...por un momento he pensado que no era posible que alguien como tú fuese de verdad mi amigo…” explicó Andy sintiéndose ansioso y asustado, sentía como si las siguientes palabras de Iván pudieran desmoronar todo su mundo.

El gallego siguió mirándolo con esa mirada que Andy a penas podía mantener porque sabía que le había hecho daño. “Creo que no voy a cocinar hoy” dijo tras unos segundos de silencio y se quitó el delantal.  
A Andy se le rompió el corazón y sintió un nudo en la garganta enorme. “Iván, por favor...no te vayas, ha sido solo un momento de duda...me he asustado...por favor…” le suplicó el joven, pero Iván no decía nada, solo negó con la cabeza, colgó el delantal y se fué sin mirarlo. Andy quería correr tras él que su cuerpo no se movía, ¿Qué había hecho? 

Iván se dirigió directo a su habitación, se cambió intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Alberto y se metió en la cama sintiendo un gran vacío en el pecho, rabia y pena. Lo había dado todo para acercarse a Andy, había aguantado sus pataletas, sus insultos, y sí, luego había merecido todo la pena con creces, pero él pensaba que ya se le habían quitado esas ideas absurdas de estrategias con él, porque eran amigos. Para Iván iba más allá incluso, pues sentía cosas por Andy que iban más allá de una simple amistad, y quizás por eso dolía tantísimo que no confiase en él. Además, casi había sacrificado su relación por él…

Mientras tanto, Andy dió vueltas por la cocina intentando calmar su ansiedad, pero no podía, estaba enfadado consigo mismo, ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Iván? Quería gritar pero en su lugar cogió el bol con el nuevo preparado del bizcocho y lo estrelló contra la pared. El golpe provocó un estruendo y Andy temió haber despertado con él a Ana y a Luna, cuya habitación era la más cercana a la cocina. Así que lo dejó todo tal como estaba y se fué a su habitación. Allí al menos estaba seguro de que nadie aparecería de repente y lo vería llorar, porque las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin control tan pronto como atravesó la puerta de su habitación. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota como para perder así a Iván ? Porque lo había perdido, ¿Verdad?  
Se acurrucó en la cama y dejó que el dolor lo consumiera hasta quedarse dormido por el cansancio.

Por el contrario Iván, no podía dormir, y tampoco podía llorar o gritar, no solo porque temía despertar a Alberto sino porque sabía que no le saldría. Se sentía totalmente bloqueado emocionalmente. Y tras hora y media dándole vueltas a la cabeza, empezó a pensar que quizás había sido muy duro con Andy. Aún no sabía su historia, no entendía por qué era tan desconfiado y por qué pensaba que todo el mundo guardaba una carta contra él en la manga, pero era obvio que había una historia. Y quizás no merecía la pena distanciarse así de él solo porque había tenido un momento de duda. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Empezar a evitarlo? ¿Dejar de cocinar con él? Eso iba a dolerle demasiado, quizás podía soportar que de vez en cuando el joven tuviese dudas.  
Sintiéndose de repente como si pudiese enfrentarse el mundo entero, se levantó despacio y salió de su habitación en dirección a la de Andy. No sabía qué hora era, o si Andy estaría aún en la cocina. Llamó a la puerto lo más flojito que pudo para no despertar a sus compañeros de las habitaciones contiguas, pero nadie contestó, así que se dirigió a la cocina. Andy no estaba allí, en su lugar solo había desorden y el preparado del segundo bizcocho de Andy en el suelo. ¿Lo había tirado él? Seguramente, ya que si se hubiese caído de la encimera no estaría desparramado en parte de la pared de enfrente. Esto preocupó bastante a Iván y lo hizo sentirse más culpable aún. Si el joven de verdad no hubiese confiado en Iván, si no lo considerase su amigo, no hubiese reaccionado así.

Iván se apresuró hacia la habitación de Andy y llamó otra vez. No hubo respuesta alguna, así que llamó más fuerte y miró hacia los lados cerciorándose de que nadie salía de las habitaciones. De repente la puerta se abrió y vió a Andy mirándolo con los ojos rojos e hinchados y una expresión entre sorpresa y miedo.  
“¿Puedo pasar?” Preguntó el gallego susurrando, y el joven asintió antes de dejarlo entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco nervioso y Andy parecía estarlo también. Mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo como esperando a que Iván le regañara o insultara, pero él no había ido para nada de eso en absoluto.  
“Escucha, Andy…” empezó el gallego pero el joven lo cortó.  
“Creo que nunca voy a confiar en nadie al cien por cien...siempre va a haber algún momento en el que dude y no estoy seguro de poder cambiar eso. No estoy seguro de querer cambiarlo...no todo el mundo es como tú, Iván, va a haber personas de las que me voy a tener que proteger. Necesito ser así…”. Andy tragó saliva y empezó a morderse el labio inferior otra vez, aún sin mirar a Iván. Estaba seguro que si no lo había perdido ya, en ese momento si lo iba a hacer, pero el gallego se merecía la verdad, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él después de todo lo que le había dado.

Iván permaneció un momento en silencio, simplemente mirándolo y entendiendo un poco más su forma de ser. Todo lo que hacía era para protegerse a sí mismo, ¿Quién podía culparlo por ello?.  
Despacio se acercó al joven y le puso una mano en el hombro. “Estás temblando otra vez…” dijo suavemente y Andy se encogió de hombros.  
“Escucha, Andy, lo entiendo...reaccioné mal antes porque...joder, me dolió, pensaba que me había ganado tu confianza y de repente todo se desmoronó y...no sé...duele. Pero lo entiendo”.

El joven asintió con la cabeza en silencio, sin mirarlo a la cara. “¿Entiendes tú lo que estoy diciendo con esto?”.  
Por fin Andy alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Iván, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Iván conocía perfectamente esa mirada, era una mirada de derrota pero no de sumisión. Quizás pensaba que lo que Iván estaba tratando de decirle era que, en esas condiciones, aunque él las entendiese, no iban a poder ser amigos, y Andy estaba preparándose para aceptarlo, pero a la vez para atacar a Iván. Porque por supuesto, jamás le dejaría ganar una batalla sin pelear. 

E Iván estaba completamente en lo cierto, Andy estaba preparado para oír, una vez más, que los amigos tenían que confiar los unos en los otros, y que sino era así, no podían ser amigos. Pero él no pensaba así y pensaba decirlo, total, una vez perdido todo, ¿Qué más daría?  
Sin embargo, Andy no estaba acertando con Iván, pues lo que pensaba estaba muy lejos de lo que el gallego estaba queriendo decir.  
“Lo que estoy diciendo es que acepto que a veces dudes de mí. Intentaré no huir dramáticamente como lo he hecho hoy, pero tu debes entenderme a mi también. Que no confíen en tí, duele, y tendré en esos momentos que lidiar con eso, pero lo acepto y lo aceptaré. Te seguiré demostrando que detrás de mí no hay ninguna estrategia. ¿Vale?”.  
Iván sonrío a la cara de profundo desconcierto de Andy.

“Entonces ¿No vas a mandarme a la mierda?”.  
El gallego resopló. “Claro que no, no seas bobo. Te lo estoy diciendo, entiendo que a veces dudes. No sé qué historia hay detrás de esto, pero no me hace falta saberla para entenderlo”.  
Andy sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos otra vez, pero esta vez, eran de alivio, pues sentía como el dolor dejaba su cuerpo. No iba a perder a Iván.  
Agachó la cabeza y asintió. “Es la primera vez que alguien me dice esto...gr-gracias…” dijo con un hilo de voz, no quería llorar otra vez delante de Iván.  
“¿Sois todos los gallegos así?”. Iván rió, cómo no, Andy tenía que quitarle peso de alguna forma a una situación emocional.  
“Casi todos”.  
“Entonces quizás sí que deba irme a la Coruña contigo”. Ambos se miraron sonriendo.  
“Estarías tomando una buena decisión, fíjate, por una vez…”. Andy dejó escapar una risilla y negó con la cabeza.  
“Anda, ven aquí” Iván lo abrazó de repente, pero esta vez, Andy no dudó en devolverle el abrazo.  
Ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuánto estuvieron así, lo que sí sabían es que no querían que jamás acabase, sentir al otro de esa forma era como encontrarse en casa, en el lugar al que pertenecían de alguna forma. Y fué entonces cuando Iván aceptó, que lo que sentía por Andy no era algo que fuese a poder ignorar, y Andy decidió que no quería seguir ignorándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os digo también que no tengo ni idea de cocina xD, por eso realmente a penas hablo de los platos que hacen, ni de las recetas, haha! Y lo del ron es un INVENT total, no tengo ni idea de si hay recetas con ron. Sé que hay con cerveza, pero ahí acaba mi línea de conocimientos culinarios, haha!


	3. El cómo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber cómo resolver cada situación que se nos presenta en la vida es vivirla. Y Andy e Iván estaban decididos a buscar cómo hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer para estar juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido que escribir este capítulo corriendo al máximo, porque quería ponerme a la par con los capítulos del programa. Así que perdonadme por bajar bastante la calidad, y sobretodo, porque todo pase tan deprisa. Espero que os guste igualmente :). El siguiente será mejor.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois maravillosxs<3.

Después de aquella noche y aquel abrazo, Andy e Iván eran casi inseparables. Incluso cuando Iván estaba entrenando con los demás, o ayudando a uno u a otro con algo, Andy estaba allí. No participaba de las actividades, pero se sentaba cerca a hacer sus cosas.  
Durante los momentos en común, todos se percataron del cambio en la relación de ambos, pues aunque estuviesen todos juntos, siempre había momentos en los que hablaban y reían solo entre ellos. O en los que se dirigían miradas y sonrisas que provocaban una cara de asco en Alberto que tampoco pasaba desapercibida para el resto. 

El catalán era al único que le molestaba tener a Andy alrededor todo el rato. El joven se estaba comportando, procuraba no hacer ningún comentario negativo u hostil sobre nada que hicieran o dijeran los demás. A veces se le escapa algún resoplo o alguna expresión que dejaba al descubierto sus pensamientos, pero el resto del tiempo, Andy estaba a lo suyo o con Iván, apenas prestaba atención a los demás. Pero aún así, a Alberto seguía sin gustarle, y seguía pensando que algo planeaba. Y su sospecha creció cuando José María empezó a acercarse un poco a Andy.  
Éste, aunque se llevaba bien con todos fuera del programa, no participaba de todas las actividades que los demás hacían, andaba por allí, como Andy, pero no entrenaba o jugaba con los demás, no siempre. Era en esos momentos cuando aprovechaba para acercarse a Andy y compartir recetas y conocimientos, y es que José María no era tonto en absoluto. Sabía que Andy era uno de los rivales más fuertes, y sin duda, el que más conocía a nivel teórico de cocina, solo estaba esperando su momento para acercarse a él, y por fin lo había encontrado.

Saber cuánto sabía Andy y aprender de sus conocimientos no era, ni mucho menos, su único objetivo. También quería ganarse su confianza, tenerlo de su lado, pues no le había gustado el movimiento de Iván para hacerse amigo suyo. En la cabeza de José María, los únicos verdaderos rivales del concurso eran ellos tres, Andy, Iván y él mismo. Así que si conseguía aliarse con uno de los dos y echar al tercero, todo sería mucho más fácil para él.  
Ya había intentando acercarse a Iván, que era su favorito de los dos y además no se llevaban mal, pero no habían conectado en absoluto. Seguramente porque Iván ya tenía montada su estrategia y había escogido a Andy, pensó.

A Andy no le caía mal José María, simplemente, no le caía, como el resto excepto Iván. Le parecía que sabía cocinar y que ya que estaba mostrando interés en estudiar con él, no estaba de más tener a otra persona con la hablar de cocina. Todo lo que fuese aprender, le parecía bien. Además, para Andy, José María era el mayor estratega del grupo, y lo peor de él, era que sabía muy bien como jugar sin desvelar su jugada hasta que ya estaba hecha. Entonces pensó que pasar tiempo con él le daría la ventaja de quizás, entender alguna de sus jugadas antes de que lo salpicaran a él, o a Iván. Porque tenía claro que no quería que nadie más que él mismo ganase a Iván, estaba decidido a luchar porque la final fuese entre ellos dos.

Para Iván, ver a Andy pasar los días con los demás, era un logro, al fin y al cabo, ese había sido su primer objetivo antes de hacerse sin querer su amigo, y de empezar a tener sentimientos por él. Sin embargo, no le gustaba que José María se le estuviese acercando tanto. Era el único en el que no confiaba, ya había demostrado en varias ocasiones su forma de jugar y aunque todos había tachado a Andy como el estratega del grupo, Iván siempre supo que el verdadero estratega era José María, solo que sabía esconderlo muy bien y Andy en cambio ni sabía, ni parecía querer hacerlo.  
Al principio pensó que lo que sentía era un poco de celos porque alguien más estaba pasando tiempo con Andy cuando él no podía, pero después descubrió que no era solo eso, ya que, si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona del grupo, habría estado igualmente un poco celoso también, pero se habría alegrado por Andy. En cambio al ser José María quién se le acercaba lo preocupó. Sabía que Andy era un tío inteligente, mucho más que José María, pero éste tenía mucha más mala sangre que el joven y no quería que lo envenenase con sus juegos tóxicos. 

Esa noche, mientras estaban cocinando, Iván decidió sacar el tema.  
“Oye, nene…” empezó intentando sonar lo más suave posible, y como sabía que a Andy le gustaba que lo llamase así, lo utilizó a su favor. El joven jamás se lo había dicho directamente, pero Iván había visto como sonreía cada vez que lo llamaba así, por lo que estaba bastante claro.

Andy lo miró con esa sonrisa e Iván sintió los cosquilleos que había decidido aceptar en el estómago. “He visto que te estás llevando bien con José Mari…” el gallego se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber pensado mejor qué era lo que iba a decir después de lo de “nene”.  
El joven resopló. “Decir que me estoy llevando bien con él es muy optimista, Iván...me llevo…¿Qué pasa, estás celoso?”. Andy lo miró con una sonrisilla burlona e Iván apartó la mirada sonrojándose porque una parte de él lo estaba aunque no fuese ese el motivo de hablar con Andy sobre el tema.

“Un poco…” rió. “Nah, es broma, es que no me fio de él, ya lo sabes. No me gustaría que te metiese en algún lío extraño de los suyos”.  
Andy sintió que se iba a derretir. Otra vez estaba cuidando de él y además estaba un poco celoso, porque aunque Iván dijese que era broma, él sabía que era verdad, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esas miradas que les echaba a él y a José María cuando estaban juntos, no eran solo de preocupación.  
“Toda broma tiene parte de verdad, querido amigo” el joven le dio con el codo al gallego y éste resopló. “Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo tampoco me fio de él. Lo dejo acercarse a mí solo y únicamente porque me es útil, me enseña alguna que otra cosa, además de demostrarme lo que él sabe, lo cual es importante, hay que conocer al enemigo”.  
Iván miró a Andy con las cejas levantadas y la boca entreabierta. “De verdad, tío...no sé para qué me preocupo, igual el que está en peligro es José María acercándose a ti y no al revés...anda que…” el gallego rió. Por más que Andy demostrara su forma de jugar, esta siempre lo sorprendía, y ahora que conocía al verdadero Andy, más le chocaba que tuviese esa parte medio oscura y calculadora.

Andy rió también. “Por supuesto que quién está en peligro es él, pero no se te ocurra preocuparte por José Mari, que yo también me pongo celoso…”. Iván volvió a mirarlo sorprendido pero el joven había vuelto la cabeza a lo que estaba haciendo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas eran el único indicativo de que lo que acababa de decir, lo había dicho en serio.  
Con una sonrisa de satisfacción siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. A veces se preguntaba si a Andy le estaba pasando lo mismo que a él, porque veía en él ciertas reacciones que parecían indicarlo, pero no podía estar seguro. Andy no era comparable a nadie más que conociera, así que ni siquiera tenía una referencia que lo pudiera ayudar.

De todos modos, si Andy sentía lo mismo ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cortar con su novia después de tantos años a través de una llamada de teléfono, o peor, de whatsapp? No podía hacer eso, tendría que esperar a que todo acabase para preguntarle a Andy. Pero, ¿Y si era el próximo en irse? ¿Y si lo era Andy? ¿Y si Andy se enfadaba con él y no volvía a verlo nunca más?  
Empezó a sentir un poco de ansiedad y eso lo hizo pensar en lo colado que estaba por el joven, porque el hecho de perderlo lo asustaba, pero sin embargo, no lo hacía el hecho de dejar a su novia. No le gustaba, pero no lo asustaba de esa forma.

De repente la voz de Andy lo sacó de sus pensamientos. “¡Iván!” el gallego volteó la cabeza para mirarlo desorientado. “Llevas un rato parado y se te está derritiendo el chocolate, no vas a poder hacer la forma así, ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien?”. El joven lo miraba entre preocupado y ofendido porque Iván estaba echando a perder uno de sus postres favoritos.

“¡Uy! Si, si...me he quedado en babia, tío” el gallego rió nervioso.  
“Ya, ya veo...anda, déjame ayudarte, pon atención, ¿Eh?” Andy se acercó a él, hombro con hombro, y empezó a ayudarlo a hacer las formas con el chocolate, enseñándole cómo hacerlas perfectas y con ayuda de los utensilios adecuados para ello, ya que Iván estaba usando los que no eran.  
El gallego prestó toda la atención posible, le gustaba cuando Andy le ayudaba, lo hacía de una forma muy diferente de la que tenía al principio. Era paciente y hasta dulce con él, y cada vez que sus manos se tocaban Iván no podía evitar sonreír.

Cada día que pasaba, Andy estaba más seguro de que Iván sentía algo por él. Aunque fuese solo un poquito más que amistad. Quizás el gallego ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero el sentimiento tenía que estar ahí.  
Andy sabía que Iván era una persona de contacto, quizás no tanto como por ejemplo Luna, o Michael, pero lo era, muy al contrario que él, que a duras penas sabía cómo iniciar un abrazo. Aunque poco a poco, estaba aprendiendo con Iván, ya que habían tomado como ritual, abrazarse antes de darse las buenas noches e irse cada uno a su habitación.  
Pero ese no era el único momento en el que Iván lo tocaba. A veces estaban solos en el jardín leyendo, o viendo la serie Dark en el salón e Iván se echaba un poco sobre él. O a veces cuando estaba simplemente hablando, si la conversación lo acompañaba, le acariciaba el hombro, o el brazo, todo eso sin mencionar que le tocaba el pelo cada vez que tenía ocasión, normalmente para desordenarlo de forma juguetona, ya que le había crecido muchísimo.  
Todo esto a Andy le encendía el corazón, y a veces, lograba corresponderle de la misma forma, aunque un poco más torpemente pues él no era así, nunca había sido así con nadie, ni siquiera con sus parejas. Pero a su vez, le daban a entender que él era diferente, especial para Iván, porque no lo veía actuar de la misma forma con el resto del grupo. 

Lo había visto abrazarlos, consolarlos, y para todo eso hacía falta contacto, sí, pero a ninguno de ellos le acariciaba el brazo de repente, por ejemplo, o les desordenaba el pelo, o les daba un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla cuando quería animarlos. Así que por algo tenía que ser, ¿No?.  
Pero por desgracia, por el momento, no tenía nada que hacer. Sabía que Iván no estaba del todo bien con su novia, pero estaba. Y mientras eso fuese así, Andy no iba a arriesgarse a perder a su amigo, seguiría esperando a ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Los días pasaban y ya estaban a punto de acabar el confinamiento y de volver al programa. Oficialmente ya se les había avisado de que se reanudarían las grabaciones. 

Uno de los últimos días de confinamiento, Andy se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina para desayunar cuando escuchó su nombre en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón, y no pudo evitar quedar cerca de la puerta a escuchar.

“Pero, ¿Qué me dices, por favor? ¿Ustedes no ven esas miraditas que se echan?” Escuchó a Luna decir.  
“Si a Iván se le encienden los ojos cada vez que aparece Andy, si es que no hay más que verlo” Dijo Ana.  
“Que no, te digo que no, es Andy y José María. ¡Iván tiene novia!”. Andy sintió un pinchazo en el estómago cuando escuchó a Michael hablar de la novia de Iván.  
Alberto chistó con un todo claramente indignado. “Si es por eso...Andy también tiene novia…y José Mari, aunque de José Mari ya no sé qué creerme y qué no”.  
“Igual la novia de José Mari es un invento de él” Luna se rió y Ana la siguió.  
“Vamos a ver, dejaos ya de cotilleos raros, son amigos y ya está. Entonces Michael y yo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ¿Somos novios? No, el tienes su marido y yo el mío, pues ya está…” Dijo Juana quién no le veía ningún sentido a ninguna de las parejas propuestas.  
“Aw, mi honey…” se quejó Michael quién lo estaba pasando bastante mal durante el confinamiento porque echaba de menos a su marido.

Andy puso los ojos en blanco, ya estaban tardando en hablar de ellos, así que no le extrañó en absoluto que lo estuvieran haciendo. Lo que sí le extrañó era que Iván no estuviese con ellos. Era la hora del día en la que entrenaban e Iván era muy estricto con con mantener la rutina, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se habría quedado dormido?  
El joven decidió esperar un poco y sino aparecía, iría a su habitación a buscarlo. Podría preguntar a cualquiera de los otros, pero no quería tener que lidiar con algún comentario o miradita por parte de ninguno. Aunque sinceramente, lo que le molestaba no era lo que habían dicho de él y de Iván, al contrario, si era verdad que a Iván se le encendían los ojos cuando él aparecía estaba claro que algo sentía por él y eso eran buenas noticias. Lo que le molestaba profundamente era que lo emparejan con José Mari y que estuviesen hablando de él y de sus relaciones a sus espaldas. 

Para cuando había acabado de desayunar, los demás se habían ido al jardín a hacer yoga con luna, así que Andy se sentó en el salón a esperar un poco más a ver si Iván aparecía. Se puso a leer artículos de cocina y a los pocos minutos notó cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado y le daba una palmada en la pierna. Sabía perfectamente quién era, así que giró la cabeza sonriendo.

“Hey, ¿Qué pasa contigo?” Lo saludó Iván.  
“¿Y contigo? ¿No habéis entrenado hoy?” Le preguntó el joven directamente, él no era de andarse con rodeos.  
“No, tío, lo vamos a hacer hoy a la tarde. Había quedado en hacer una llamada con mis padres”. Andy entornó los ojos, Iván no parecía del todo animado.  
“¿Todo bien?”  
El gallego se encogió de hombros y se colocó en una postura más cómoda en el sofá. “Tienen una buena relación con Laura, y están preocupadillos por ella y por mí”.  
Andy no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, escuchar a Iván hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con su novia le dolía y no podía evitarlo.

“No es que pretendan meterse en lo nuestro ni nada de eso, solo están preocupadas” Iván se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado pensativo. Andy realmente no sabía qué decir, quería ser un buen amigo, apoyarlo de alguna forma, pero sentía como si cualquier consejo que le pudiese dar, fuese a estar condicionado por lo que sentía.  
“Siento que no estés bien con ella…” no podía ni pronunciar su nombre. “Pero...quizás es una crisis momentánea...quizás cuando salgamos de aquí...todo vaya bien…”. Andy agachó la cabeza, seguramente tenía razón y cuando todo volviese a la normalidad, Iván volvería a estar tan feliz con su novia. 

“No sé, tío, no lo veo tan fácil, la verdad...pero no pasa nada, ya se verá…” Iván no quería hablar más del tema y menos con Andy, aún no estaba seguro de que él sintiese lo mismo pero si lo hacía, no quería que tuviese que escuchar nada de su relación. Aunque ambos sintieran lo mismo aún podía torcerse todo antes de que pudieran siquiera hablar de ello. “¿Quieres que te enseñe esos ejercicios de espalda que te dije?” preguntó el gallego antes de que Andy tuviese tiempo de decir algo más, y este lo miró con sorna.  
“¡Venga! No seas vago, son sencillos, si los haces todas las mañanas no te volverá a doler la espalda en tu vida”.  
Andy suspiró profundamente y con carita de vencido miró al gallego. “¿Me lo prometes?”.  
Iván sonrió olvidándose de repente del tema de sus padres y su novia. Andy era la persona más adorable que conocía. “Te lo prometo, vamos”. 

Desde la puerta de cristal de la terraza, Alberto observaba como Iván y Andy hacían los ejercicios entre risas y le hervía la sangre. Luna se acercó a él viendo que había dejado de seguir sus ejercicios.  
“Míralo, qué risa más falsa, pobre Iván…”. Luna le dió un golpecito en el brazo. “¡Auch!”.  
“¡Anda ya! Déjate de tonterías, a ver si va a ser a ti a quién le va a gustar Iván...a ver si me voy a tener que poner celosa, lo que me faltaba ya, tira pa tu esterilla…” le ordenó y antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su puesto, miró a Andy e Iván y asintió sonriendo. “Aquí hay algo, yo lo sé” dijo casi para sí misma.

Dos noches después, Andy estaba teniendo problemas para moverse en la cocina, ya que Iván había acabado convenciéndolo para hacer ejercicios no solo de espalda, sino para el resto del cuerpo y durante dos días seguidos. Y es que ¿Cómo decirle que no a Iván? Además, incluso haciendo deporte, cosa que Andy odiaba, se lo pasaban bien juntos.

“¡Y hoy, en las cocinas de Masterchef Droidandy nos deleitará con uno de sus platos!” El gallego aclamó y Andy lo miró con indignación.  
“Ja-ja, qué gracioso, a ver si te hace tanta gracia cuando tengas que pelar las verduras por mí”. Iván rió.  
“De eso nada, las agujetas se quitan haciendo más ejercicio, así que te tienes que mover tú”.  
Andy puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza sonriendo. “Se me van a quitar mientras hago ejercicio matándote, ya verás”.  
Iván volvió a reír. “Qué quejica eres, cuando empieces a notar algo de músculo seguro que ya no protestas tanto, ¿Eh?”.  
Andy frunció el ceño. “¿Cómo que algo de músculo? No estarás pensando en torturarme todos los días, ¿Verdad?”.  
Iván hizo el sonido de una sonrisilla malvada que a Andy le pareció extremadamente adorable, pero aún así no iba a ceder.  
“No, no, de eso nada, ¿Para qué quiero yo tener músculo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no te gusto así?” preguntó Andy levantando una ceja, mirándolo desafiante. La pregunta iba totalmente en broma pero Iván no la tomó así y se sonrojó poniéndose un poco nervioso.  
“Hombre, no es eso, tío, estás muy bien como estás, es...es, vamos a ver, hacer ejercicio es lo mejor que puedes hacer para tu cuerpo, simplemente eso…”.

Andy notó como el gallego se había puesto nervioso y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de jugar un poco con él. Así que lo miró con una sonrisa pícara. “Oh, así que piensas que estoy bien, ¿Eh?”.  
Iván lo miró confuso y nervioso por un momento antes de bajar la mirada y encogerse de hombros. “Eh...sí, claro, estás bien así...pero siempre es bueno hacer ejercicio…”.  
“¿Cuánto de bien crees que estoy, Iván?” Preguntó Andy acercándose un poco más. Normalmente, Iván le hubiese seguido la broma, como siempre hacía, pero en esa ocasión, el gallego no lo estaba entendiendo como una broma, sino como un flirteo por parte de Andy que lo estaba descolocando. Por mucho que le gustase que fuese así, porque ello significaría que ambos se gustaban, no esperaba que el joven se comportase de esa manera, no esperaba que él fuese en ningún momento el que diera alguna señal, así que no estaba preparado para ese momento en absoluto.

“A ver, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que eres un tío atractivo? ¿Guapo? Pues lo eres, ya está”. Andy soltó una risita y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Iván podía llamarle eso y no sentir nada más que amistad por él, sí, pero pensar lo contrario lo hacía feliz y después de tener todo el cuerpo lleno de agujetas, se merecía un poquito de esa felicidad, así que se quedaría con eso.  
“Sólo te estaba picando, pero gracias, gracias, tu también, Iván, tú también…” El joven se rió e Iván lo miró negando con la cabeza. “Eres el peor”.  
“El peor, pero atractivo, dicho por tí, ¿Eh?”  
Iván gruñó. “¡Maldita sea, he creado un monstruo!”.  
“Un monstruo guapo, querrás decir…”.  
“¡ARG!”.  
Iván debería habérsela devuelto, chinchándolo porque le había dicho que él también lo era, pero estaba demasiado abrumado como para hacerlo.

Aquella fue una de las noches en las que charlaron más que cocinaron y, aunque el resultado no estaba especialmente sabroso, el emplatado de Iván había quedado bastante bien, hasta Andy lo felicitó, así que decidió hacerle una foto.

“¿Para tu futuro como influencer de masterchef?” Preguntó Andy viendo como Iván hacía la foto.  
“Nah, para enviársela a Laura”. La sonrisa de Andy desapareció en un instante.  
“Oh, ¿Va mejor la cosa entonces?”.  
Iván se encogió de hombros. “Ella lleva todo el día hablándome más que de costumbre...me dijo esta tarde que quería que las cosas mejorasen entre nosotros…” explicó el gallego sin mirar a Andy. No se sentía cómodo hablando del tema con él, de algún modo, sentía que estaba traicionando los sentimientos que sentía por él, y también a Andy, aunque eso era absurdo. No eran más que amigos, a quién en todo caso estaría traicionando sería a su novia al sentir algo por otra persona.

“¿Y tú quieres que mejoren?” Preguntó Andy no queriendo saber la respuesta pero sí queriendo ser un amigo para Iván. Aunque en ese momento le estaba costando más que nunca. Hacía unas dos horas habían tenido un amago de flirteo, más cómico que otra cosa, pero significó algo para Andy, y de repente, era como chocar contra la realidad en la que Iván nunca sería nada más que su amigo, y solo si tenía suerte de poderlo conservar como tal.  
El joven se cruzó de brazos, acto del cual se arrepintió debido a las agujetas, y miró hacia el suelo con miedo a que Iván lo mirase y descubriese la expresión de dolor que debía tener en ese momento.

“No lo sé, Andy...no lo sé…” contestó el gallego después de un momento sin saber qué decirle, porque era la verdad. No estaba seguro de querer que su relación mejorase, porque no estaba seguro siquiera de querer tenerla.

El joven no dijo nada. Buscaba y buscaba las palabras pero no encontraba qué decir, la situación lo estaba superando en ese momento.  
Iván se dió la vuelta para mirarlo pues era raro que Andy no contestase a algo, y enseguida entendió que el tema que estaban tratando, obviamente, le estaba afectando. El gallego no estaba preparado para eso tampoco, aunque cada vez estaba más seguro de que ambos sentían lo mismo, verlo literalmente con sus propios ojos era diferente. Lo convertía en realidad, y al ser real, lo convertía en un problema y a la vez en un millón de mariposas en su estómago.

Sin darse cuenta, se acercó al joven. “Andy” se escuchó decir. Sentía como si estuviese viendo la escena desde fuera de su cuerpo y no tuviese control alguno sobre él.  
Andy alzó su mirada y se dió cuenta de que se había quedado callado demasiado tiempo. “¿Eh? ¡Uy! Lo siento...estaba...estaba pensando qué decir…” el joven sonrió nerviosamente sin mirar a Iván. “No...no soy el más…”  
“No tendría que haber hablado del tema...lo siento…” lo cortó Iván.  
Andy bufó, “¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?” sentía como si tuviese el corazón en la garganta. De algún modo, sabía que se había descubierto a sí mismo al reaccionar así, que Iván lo sabía, se lo acababa de dejar claro y no sabía cómo salir de la situación. ¿Confesar y suplicarle al gallego que no dejase de ser su amigo? ¿Mentirle? No se le daba bien mentir…

Lentamente, Iván descruzó los brazos de Andy y cogió una de sus manos en la suya, acariciándola con el pulgar, como había hecho varias noches atrás.  
“Pues, porque no…” contestó Iván y Andy alzó la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos que le dirigían una mirada dulce. En cambio la de Andy estaba llena de miedo y confusión. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sobre qué hacer.  
Iván resopló con una sonrisa de repente. “No empieces a temblar” dijo al sentir en su mano como el joven empezaba a hacerlo. “Todo está bien”.  
Andy bajó la cabeza sonriendo nervioso. “Todo menos mis agujetas…” una vez más tenía que decir algo que rompiese el momento. Pero Iván no lo iba a dejar a huir, así que, suavemente puso su mano en la barbilla del joven e hizo que levantase la mirada hacia él. El tener la confirmación de que Andy también sentía algo por él, había tenido tal efecto en él que ya no pensaba en las consecuencias de nada, y así como no pensaba tampoco en lo que hacía, solo sentía.  
Sus ojos se movieron hacia los labios de Andy y luego de vuelta a sus ojos. “¿Puedo?”. Andy hacía unos segundos que había sufrido lo mismo que Iván y ya no se hacía más preguntas, ni pensaba en nada más que en lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos también se posaron en los labios de Iván un momento y asintió tímidamente justo antes de sentir los labios del gallego sobre los suyos. Despacio, Iván abrió un poco sus labios y Andy lo imitó, besándolos suavemente una y otra vez. Era un beso dulce, casi tímido, pero no tardó en tomar intensidad demostrando el uno al otro cuánto habían estado deseando ese momento.  
Iván colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Andy, y el joven agarró la sudadera del gallego a la altura de su cintura como si le pidiese que no se alejara. Y así se besaron hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento y tuvieron que separarse de los labios del otro.

Iván apoyó su frente en la de Andy y sonrió sintiéndose en las nubes, increíblemente feliz. Andy también sonrío y se mordió el labio inferior. “¿Esto es real?”, preguntó realmente no estando seguro de que lo fuera.  
“Creo que sí, espero que sí…” contestó el gallego en la misma situación y los dos rieron suavemente.  
“Quizás debamos asegurarnos” dijo Andy mirando a Iván a los ojos y éste sonrío. “Debemos…” contestó el gallego y sus labios se volvieron a entrelazar en un beso que ya no era nada tímido. Iván rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Andy y el joven rodeó el cuello del gallego teniendo que inclinarse un poco hacía él porque era más bajito, pero no le importó, más bien todo lo contrario.

Poco a poco, Iván se fue moviendo hacia una de las paredes de la cocina, de manera que la espalda de Andy estaba apoyada sobre el frigorífico. Andy sonrió sin romper el beso y movió una de sus manos al pelo de Iván, entrelazando sus dedos entre sus cabellos que también habían crecido un poco durante el confinamiento. Iván dejó escapar un sonido que indicaba que le gustaba eso que Andy acababa de hacer.  
Ninguno de los dos sabía hacia dónde iba ese momento, pero lo que sí sabían es que no querían parar de besarse, ni de sentirse el uno al otro de ese modo tan íntimo.

Pero para desgracia de ambos, Alberto parecía tener un sexto sentido, y esa noche, había decidido poner el despertador y bajar a la cocina cuando los dos amiguitos estuvieran cocinando. No sabía bien si su objetivo era pillarlos infraganti, o simplemente molestar a Andy y que dejase de robarle a su amigo de algún modo. Aún no tenía claro si creer que había algo secreto entre ellos, o si simplemente era todo una mala treta del abogado. 

Por suerte, en el silencio de la noche se escuchaba todo, y oyeron los pasos acercándose a la cocina justo a tiempo para separarse y fingir que estaban recogiendo la cocina.  
Alberto abrió la puerta casi de una forma dramática pero lo que encontró lo decepcionó.  
Los dos lo miraron fingiendo sorpresa. “Hombre, Alberto, ¿Tú por aquí a estas horas?” Preguntó Iván con total normalidad, tanta, que hasta él se sorprendió de sí mismo pues el corazón le iba a mil por hora.  
El catalán miró a Andy y luego alrededor de la cocina como si esperase encontrar algo sospechoso. El abogado puso los ojos en blanco, si Alberto supiese lo ridículo que se veía haciendo lo que sea que estuviese haciendo...pensó.

“Pues nada, que me he desvelado y he pensado, voy a ver a mis amigos Iván y Andy…¿Qué andáis haciendo?”.  
“Ahora mismo ya estamos recogiendo, pero hemos hecho eso que ves en la mesa, puedes probarlo si quieres” dijo Iván. Andy prefería quedarse callado, estaba profundamente molesto con Alberto, sabía que había bajado a la cocina sin ninguna buena intención.

El catalán los miró con sospecha una vez más y luego miró los platos. “Vale” dijo jovialmente y los probó. “Hum...están buenos, pero el que más me gusta es el de Iván” dijo señalando al de Andy. Había asumido que el mejor emplatado no podía ser el de su amigo. Iván no emplataba mal, pero Andy emplataba mejor. 

El gallego se rió. “Tío, ese es el de Andy, el mío es el otro”.  
Alberto lo miró sorprendido y luego miró a Andy el cual había terminado lo que estaba haciendo y lo estaba mirando con una ceja levantada.  
“Ah, pues muy bien, Andy, muy bien…” dijo torpemente. “Bueno, pues os ayudo en lo que os queda, total...ya que estoy aquí…”.  
Andy miró a Iván entornando los ojos y éste se encogió de hombros. “Ya no nos queda nada, tío, guardar eso nada más, y nos vamos a dormir, vete tú, ahora mismo subo”.

“Nah, va, os ayudo” repitió Alberto y Andy no podía estar odiándolo más en ese momento. Se suponía que esas situaciones solo pasaban en las series, era surrealista.  
El catalán cogió dos tuppers y Andy se acercó a la mesa para ayudarlo, o más bien para asegurarse de que no lo desparramaba todo, pues desde luego no lo consideraba precisamente el más habilidoso con las manos.  
Iván terminó de fregar justo a tiempo, cuando Andy y Alberto había recogido la mesa y colocado los platos en el frigorífico.  
Los dos eran conscientes de que no iban a volver a quedarse a solas esa noche así que lo mejor era rendirse por el momento.

“Bueno, pues vamos a dormir, ¿No?” Dijo Iván dando una palmada a Alberto en la espalda.  
“Vámonos” contestó éste y echó a andar. Iván dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Andy, pero éste sabía que no era su culpa así que negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Alberto fue el primero en entrar en la habitación, esto dió a Iván la oportunidad de agarrar la mano de Andy para detenerlo antes de que se alejara hacia su cuarto y acercarlo hacia él. Lo besó en los labios y rápidamente se metió en su habitación. Andy sonrió y olvidó inmediatamente su enfado con Alberto. Se sentía profundamente feliz y aún no se lo podía creer. No sabía qué iba a pasar entonces con la novia de Iván, ni con el programa, ni con los demás, pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento, ya lo hablarían al día siguiente. Solo quería disfrutar del recuerdo de lo que acababan de vivir hasta quedarse dormido. 

Al día siguiente, Iván se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara y deseando ver a Andy. Sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar pero él tenía las cosas bastante claras, sólo esperaba que el joven las viese igual.  
Los dos se encontraron un poco más tarde en el salón, pero no estaban solos, era difícil estar solos en la casa a no ser que fuera a altas horas de la noche, o en sus habitaciones.  
Ambos se sonrieron tímidamente. "Tengo el entrenamiento ahora pero…¿Podemos hablar en tu habitación después de comer? Sobre cómo vamos a hacer esto, nada malo" aclaró el gallego pues vio cómo la sonrisa de Andy empezó a desvanecerse por un momento.  
"Hecho" el joven asintió y tras otra sonrisa, se separaron.

El almuerzo fue difícil. Intentaban no mirarse, no tener ningún contacto pero no lo lograban y sentían la mirada de Alberto fija en ellos.  
Pero por fin llegó el momento esperado y ambos se reunieron en la habitación de Andy. Nada más entrar, Iván se abalanzó sobre el joven besándolo intensamente y Andy, por supuesto, lo correspondió de igual manera.  
"He estado toda la mañana deseando hacer esto…" dijo Iván casi en un susurro y Andy sonrió tímidamente. "Yo también, necesitaba confirmar que no había soñado lo de anoche".  
El gallego negó con la cabeza sonriendo, "Qué bobo, bueno...tenemos que decidir qué hacemos…" comenzó Iván y se separaron para poder hablar. "Yo he pensado algo, pero no sé qué te parecerá a ti…".  
"Yo he pensado algo también pero..." lo interrumpió Andy. "Quiero saber primero una cosa…" el joven se sentó en la cama y pensó bien sus palabras por un momento.  
"Esto...es decir...tu y yo...vamos a decidir qué hacer con esto porque esto...porque ya es algo, ¿Verdad?".

Iván frunció el ceño. No había pensado en la posibilidad de besarse como lo habían hecho la noche anterior y no ser nada, pero obviamente a Andy no le había quedado tan claro.

"A ver…" el gallego se sentó al lado de Andy. "Yo siento cosas por ti...no sé decirte exactamente desde cuando, pero no ha pasado de repente...y créeme, he luchado para intentar no sentirlas pero…" Iván se encogió de hombros. "Me gustas mucho, Andy, y me siento bien contigo...así que sí, por mi parte, esto es obviamente algo…".

Andy lo miró sonriendo tímidamente. ¿De verdad se había sentido así por algún tiempo? ¿Quizás les pasó a la vez?.  
"Ahora es cuando me dices si es igual para ti o no, no me hagas sufrir, hombre" protestó Iván quien acababa de poner el corazón sobre la mesa y necesitaba saber que Andy sentía lo mismo.

"Si, perdona...es que...esto tampoco ha pasado de repente para mí y...me había medio convencido de que era un caso perdido. Aún estoy un poco como... sin terminar de asimilar que es real…" Andy movió su mano tímidamente hacía la de Iván y la puso encima. "Para mi esto también es algo, Iván…".

El gallego sonrió aliviado, entonces Andy solo necesitaba oírlo de Iván y lo había hecho. Suavemente, tomó su mano en las suyas.  
"Entonces estamos claros en esto. Queremos estar juntos". Andy asintió teniéndolo clarísimo.

"Vale, pues...yo tengo el problema de Laura…". A Andy se le cambió la cara y recordó lo que Laurale había dicho unos días atrás. No se habían hablado desde que dejaron su relación pero ese día la chica tuvo que escribirle porque, aunque lo hubiesen dejado, eran amigos desde niños, no podían no quererse aunque fuera como amigos.  
"Iván...respecto a eso...tienes que saber algo...verás, no te lo conté antes porque prometí no hacerlo...pero Laura me dijo hace unos días que van a llevar a familiares nuestros al primer programa tras el confinamiento...y llamaron a mis padres, pero mis padres hicieron que la llamaran a ella y...en fin...iba a tener problemas con sus padres y con los míos si decía que no...están empeñados en ignorar que ya no estamos juntos…". Andy agachó la cabeza porque la peor parte para él venía ahora. "Por tu parte viene tu novia...ya está avisada, le han comprado los billetes y el alojamiento, como a los demás que vienen de fuera de Madrid...si cortas con ella ahora...no sé qué problemas podría traer al programa pero…" el joven negó con la cabeza. "Yo no quiero que te arriesgues…".

"Pero…" comenzó Iván pero Andy siguió hablando. "No nos van a dejar acercarnos a ellas de todas formas...no voy a tener que ver nada que no quiera ver…". Iván acarició la mano de Andy con el pulgar.  
"Pero ¿Cómo voy a estar engañándola mientras, Andy? No puedo hacer eso…mi problema estaba en no saber cómo era menos terrible pedirle que lo dejásemos, no si hacerlo o no...no me cabía duda de que tenía que hacerlo…".  
"Podemos...no besarnos...hasta que los dejéis si así te sientes mejor".  
Iván resopló. "Eso va a ser una tortura...eres adictivo". Andy sonrió con un aire de tristeza, no quería tener que hacer eso pero…

"A ver es que tampoco entiendo bien por qué dices que me pondría en riesgo con el programa, nene...qué más les dará a ellos, es nuestra vida privada, ¿No?"  
Andy negó con la cabeza. "No hay vida privada que valga aquí...piénsalo. Desde el principio, a cada uno de nosotros nos han dado un papel, un rol, tu y yo somos rivales y nos van a querer como rivales hasta el final. Mira cómo hicieron a Luna y a Alberto acabar juntos...afortunadamente les ha salido bien, pero a ver cuánto dura...porque parece que a Luna le hacía más gracia cuando solo era un juego...en fin...a lo que iba. Si ya no cumples el perfil que necesitan y además les haces perder dinero y tiempo...ya te estás convirtiendo en un concursante problemático...además que al público, por lo general, no le gusta estas historias de dejo a mi novia y me voy con otro...por muy bien que lo cuentes, siempre van a ver infidelidad. Como pasó con aquella chica que duró dos programas...la que dejó a su novio de no sé cuánto por otro que se fue el primero en irse...tenemos que ser inteligentes…".

Iván estaba mirando a Andy sorprendido por su forma de pensar una vez más. A él ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la mitad de todo eso.  
"Entonces estás sugiriendo que lo ocultemos…".  
"Si...y no me gusta, Iván, pero podemos tener esto o el concurso, o tener ambas cosas…¿Cuántos programas quedan? ¿Cuatro? Podemos hacerlo...hemos estado, al menos yo, todo o parte del confinamiento ocultando que me moría por estar en la misma habitación que tú…¿Qué es unas semanas más?".

Iván respiró profundamente. Sabía que Andy tenía razón pero él no estaba acostumbrado a mentir, ni a ocultar...le iba a costar la vida.  
"Nos vamos a tener que...pelear en plató...a saber las cosas que nos hacen decirnos…¿Y si no puedo?".  
"Si puedes. Piensa que es un papel. Vamos a intentar mantener en mente que no es real y así no nos enfadaremos de verdad…”.

Ambos se miraron. Era muy fácil caer en el pensamiento de que a Andy solo le importaba el programa, pero Iván no podía pensar eso cuando lo miraba a los ojos. El joven tenía una mirada triste, preocupada, y agarraba la mano de Iván fuertemente. No era momento para ser él quien tuviese dudas así que asintió.  
“Vale, así lo haremos entonces…” volvió a suspirar profundamente. “Pero en cuanto lo deje con Laura...si puedo besarte, ¿Verdad? ¿Y dará igual que lo sepan los demás?”.  
Andy sonrió negando con la cabeza, Iván era adorable. “Me da igual lo de los demás, como tu quieras, pero más vale que sí que me beses”.  
Iván le devolvió la sonrisa y con una mano le acarició la mejilla. “¿Podemos al menos echarnos una siesta juntos? Eso es...nada…”. Andy resopló riendo, “Tú y tus siestas...claro”, dijo empezando a quitarse los zapatos. “Es que nos acostamos muy tarde, tío, tu es que eres medio vampiro, por eso eres tan pálido, seguro” bromeó haciendo lo mismo.

“Yo vampiro y tu hombre lobo, ya tenemos serie”. Iván rió y juntos se tumbaron en la cama, Andy apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Iván y este lo rodeó con sus brazos.  
“Va a ser la primera vez que esté con un chico” confesó Iván de repente.  
“Yo no, así que una vez más tendré muuuucho que enseñarte”. El gallego resopló. “El pollito experto en todo”.  
“Por supuesto”. Iván sonrió y abrazó más fuerte a Andy.

Los días previos al primer programa después del confinamiento, fueron duros para Andy e Iván, sobretodo por las noches cuando estaban solos en las cocinas y aún así no podía ni siquiera darse un beso. Aunque los abrazos, que se hicieron más comunes entre ellos, y las siestas juntos ayudaban.

Al fin llegó el primer programa y ambos estaban más nerviosos que nunca. Sabían que no iba a ser fácil ver, uno a su ex novia, y otro a su aún novia, a la que había estado intentando contestar sus mensajes lo máximo posible, pero cada vez que ella intentaba ser romántica, Iván tenía que desviar la conversación y era horrible.

Ambos tuvieron que fingir sorpresa cuando las vieron aparecer y como lo llevaban muy mentalizado, no fué difícil. Lo que sí fue difícil para Andy fue ver al gallego casi emocionado al ver a Marta¿Por qué?, al joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que impidió que cocinase todo lo bien que quería.  
Cuando llegó el momento de la cata y las vieron juntas en la misma mesa, Iván y Andy se miraron. Andy sabía que Laura jamás diría nada que pudiera perjudicar a Andy, ella no era así, y además, habían estado hablando bastante los días antes y volvían a estar bastante bien, como amigos, casi como antes de ser novios. Pero Iván no la conocía y no podía saber eso, así que si que estaba bastante nervioso y eso se reflejó en su cocinado.

Tenían que grabar dos programas en una semana, así que después de grabar esa prueba y despedir a los comensales, tenían que salir corriendo hacia el autobús para ir a hacer la prueba de exteriores. Iván notó enseguida que Andy no estaba bien, además, en el autobús éste se sentó con José María, lo que terminó de preocupar al gallego así que decidió escribirle ya que no podían hablar.  
-Andy, ¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada, después hablamos.  
-Después hablamos, no, dímelo, me tienes preocupado ¿Qué pasa?

Iván no recibió respuesta y esto lo disgustó. La prueba de exteriores iba a ser un infierno. Y lo fué. Andy, guiado por su estado emocional y las imágenes de las miradas entre Iván y Marta que no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza, no hizo más que fastidiarla una y otra vez durante el cocinado. Y por si fuera poco, se dejó llevar por el plan envenenado de José María y su equipo fué un caos que no salió para nada bien parado.  
El gallego no dejaba de mirar al otro equipo con preocupación, veía como Andy estaba haciéndolo todo mal con impotencia, y cuando los jueces le preguntaron que qué le había parecido la actuación del otro equipo, echó la culpa a José Mari. Realmente pensaba que la tenía, pues había visto clara su estrategia, pero Andy tenía su parte de culpa también, lo que pasaba es que no iba a decirlo.

Esa noche todos estaban cansadisimos así que Iván no estaba seguro de que fuesen a cocinar, al siguiente día tenían que levantarse muy temprano para grabar la siguiente y última prueba de ese programa. Así que el gallego fué a la habitación de Andy.  
Éste lo estaba esperando aunque no hubiesen quedado, pues sabía que no iba a dejar las cosas así.

“Hey…” Lo saludó Iván tímidamente.  
“Hola…” dijo Andy muy serio y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba dolido por las miradas de Marta e Iván, y muy enfadado consigo mismo por su actuación en la prueba de exteriores. Una vez más había dejado que sus emociones lo controlasen y no podía haberlo hecho peor…  
“Por favor, dime qué pasa, esto me está matando, Andy, y sé que a ti también…”.  
“¿Por qué te has emocionado tanto cuando has visto a Marta?”.  
Iván frunció el ceño, no pensaba que ese hubiese sido el problema, pensaba que quizás Andy hubiese escuchado lo que le hicieron grabar en privado hablando sobre Laura, pero eso estaba guionizado, como casi siempre.  
“Porque ha sido duro verla, Andy...una cosa es pensar en pedirle que lo dejemos sin verla en persona y otra muy distinta es hacerlo. Sé que le voy a hacer daño y verla fue un choque de realidad fuerte para mí, nada más, te lo prometo…”.

Andy suspiró profundamente aún sin mirar a Iván y éste se acercó a él colocando sus manos en las mejillas del joven, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos. “Hey, si quisiera seguir con ella, no me estaría metiendo en esta situación tan jodida...no sabes lo que difícil que ha sido verte perder los papeles en la prueba de exteriores y no poder ni siquiera intentar ayudarte. Andy, tendrías que haberme dicho esto antes…”.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y la agachó. “La he cagado, muchísimo…”.  
“No pasa nada, todos saben que ha sido culpa de José Mari, y mira el lado bueno, ya te lo has quitado de encima”.  
“Si, pero puede que mañana me quite él de en medio”.  
“¿Qué dices? Mira, Michael es muy buen hombre, pero no tiene nada que hacer contra ti, y tampoco lo tiene José Mari". Dijo Iván. "Eres el mejor de los tres con diferencia, no tienes de qué preocuparte…” abrazó al joven y éste se quedó sin nada que decir. Sabía que Iván tenía razón, pero aún así seguía estando intranquilo.

“¿Puedo dormir contigo?” preguntó el gallego suavemente.  
“Pero…¿Y Alberto?”.  
“Cuando me pregunte mañana le diré que te estaba ayudando con algo, o sino le diré la verdad y punto, nene. Mañana después de la prueba voy a llamar a Marta así que…”.  
Andy se separó un poco de Iván para mirarlo con una sonrisa, aún triste y preocupada, pero una sonrisa. “Gracias”. Iván le sonrió de vuelta. “Ojalá pudiera besarte ahora mismo”.  
“Ojalá”.

La última prueba puso a Iván de los nervios...y mentiría si dijera que no estuvo a punto de bajar y pegarle un puñetazo a José María. Su plan era quedarse al final sólo con Andy, usar su pin y que Andy fuese directamente expulsado y así lo había dicho. El joven no podía esconder el miedo que sentía, así que esperaba su turno sentado en la silla a punto de explotar de los nervios. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista a la galería buscando los ojos de Iván y siempre los encontrabas. “Tranquilo, no te vas a ir” le decía lo más discretamente posible, pero Andy tenía un mal presentimiento, o quizás simplemente era el terror que sentía porque si se iba, no solo iba a perder el programa, sino también a Iván y eso lo iba a destrozar.

Fue extremadamente difícil no correr a abrazarlo cuando Andy subió a la galería y fingir que casi le fastidiaba, pero cuando nadie los miraba, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.  
Volvieron a llegar tarde a la casa y es que grabar nunca era solo ir al plató y hacer la prueba. Era mucho más que eso, maquillaje, prueba de luces, guiones. Que si fallaba una cocina, que si había retrasos en terminar de abastecer la despensa, que si alguien se trabababa y había que repetir la escena…  
Así que cuando volvieron era ya la hora de cenar.

A Iván le daba igual que fuese tarde, él se fué a su habitación sin probar bocado, tenía que llamar a Marta.  
En la cena hubo discusiones con José María, en las que Andy intentó no meterse pero se acabó metiendo. Era oficial, era la persona a la que probablemente más rabia le había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Tras la cena, el joven se fue a su habitación, esperando saber algo de Iván. El gallego apareció bastante más tarde de lo que esperaba. Andy ya casi se estaba quedando dormido.  
“Esto es increíble...no me coge el teléfono, Andy, ni me contesta los whatsupp, puedes comprobarlo tu mismo…” dijo Iván nada más entrar enseñándole el móvil, pero Andy negó con la cabeza.  
“Te creo, es tarde, quizás esté acostada ya…”.  
“Pero es que llevo llamándola desde que llegamos...le he preguntado a varios de sus amigos, pero no me contesta nadie...es super raro…”.  
Los dos se sentaron en la cama y Andy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Iván. El joven apreciaba muchísimo que Iván estuviese haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlo cuánto antes. Eso le hacía sentirse seguro y, por una vez, no dudar de nada. 

“Ya está…” Iván alzó su móvil para que Andy leyera. “Está de fiesta, es el cumpleaños de una de sus amigas…” le había contestado un amigo que tenían en común y que no había asistido al cumpleaños por trabajo.  
Iván tiró el móvil en la cama enfadado y suspiró.  
“Tranquilo, mañana la llamas en cuanto acabemos de grabar”.  
“Ya...pero es que quería salir ya de eso, poder hacer las cosas bien...no me gusta estar así…”. Andy le acarició la espalda.  
“Lo sé, pero es solo un día más”.  
“Sólo un día más…” repitió Iván rodeando a Andy con sus brazos.

En la prueba del día siguiente, los guionistas le habían exigido a Andy que hiciese esa referencia a la película de Campeones que el joven ni siquiera había visto, para meterse con Iván. Tuvieron que repetir la escena varias veces porque el joven no era capaz de decir la frase bien. Iván lo miraba y lo animaba a decirla, así que sabía que estaba todo bien, que no se lo tomaría a mal, pero aún así, le costó muchísimo, y al final tuvieron que dejar la mejor escena, en la que se seguía trabando al principio, pero al menos lograba decirla entera.  
Lo que tuvo que hacer Iván fue más fácil, decir que Andy estaba obsesionado con él. Sabía que no lo estaba, que era otra cosa, pero no le disgustaba la idea, le hacía gracia, así que lo tuvo bastante más fácil que Andy.  
Ese día también tocó grabar de seguido la prueba de exteriores. Ninguno se alegró de tener que estar en el mismo equipo, por varias razones. Uno, estaban bajo el mando de José María, y eso solo podía significar que irían todos a eliminación, y dos, aunque separados sufrían el uno por el otro, juntos sufrían por no poder ni siquiera lanzarse una sonrisa.

El cocinado fue terrible y José María parecía estar abandonando su secretismo con sus estrategias y una vez más, la contó sin ningún pudor. Por lo que esta vez fué Andy quién sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, pues era a Iván a quién quería echar ese día.

Entre los nervios y la rabia por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante el boicoteo del capitán, a Iván se le escapó un “nene” al dirigirse a Andy.  
Durante el veredicto final de la prueba de exteriores, Iván dijo claro y alto todo lo que tenía que decir sobre José María y Andy lo admiró por ello. 

Por la noche hubo más reproches a José María, esta vez todo el grupo estaba realmente enfadado con él pues había llevado a Juana a eliminación y a ella la querían todos. Hasta Andy le tenía cierto cariño. Todos sabían que era ella la que se iba a ir aunque no lo dijeran por respeto a la mujer.  
Andy tenía sus dudas, porque Juana era un personaje querido por la audiencia y por los jueces, sin embargo, sabía que él no lo era. Tampoco José María, que era aún menos santo de la devoción de todos, pero él tenía el maldito pin de inmunidad.

El joven se fue a su habitación pero nada más entrar la puerta se abrió otra vez e Iván se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. Cuánto había echado de menos que lo hiciera…  
“¿Ha ido bien?” Preguntó Andy una vez tuvieron que dejar los labios del otro por falta de aliento.  
Iván lo miró sonriente. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos, ¿Había llorado?  
“No ha sido fácil, hemos pasado muchos años juntos, pero...ella ya lo esperaba, estaba preparada...parece que ahí fuera nos shipean…” Iván se rió suavemente. “Hay gente que se nos ha adelantado pues por lo visto nos shipean desde el principio” entonces resopló aún riendo.  
Iván lo miró perplejo. “¿En serio? Espera...entonces le has dicho a Marta que…”.  
El gallego asintió. “Ya te he dicho que no me gusta mentir, ni ocultar cosas...pero ella no va a decir nada”.  
Andy no podía dejar de sonreír, Iván era increíble, no entendía cómo había pensado que era una persona rastrera y con planes ocultos al principio. Él era tal y como había dicho, lo que se veía era lo que había. El joven lo besó en los labios.

“Entonces ya somos en parte libres…”  
“Yo creo que deberíamos hablarlo con los del programa, igual lo consideran un buen giro para el show…”  
Andy entornó los ojos pensativo. No estaba muy seguro de ello pero merecía la pena intentarlo. “Podemos intentarlo mañana después de la prueba, pero debemos dejarles claro que si piensan que no va a funcionar, vamos a ceñirnos al guión”.  
“Por supuesto” asintió Iván feliz de que Andy accediera.  
“Vale, entonces mañana, cuando se vaya Juana, lo hablamos con ellos”.  
Iván bufó. “Qué malo, cuando se vaya Juana dice…”.  
Andy hizo una mueca. “Hombre, vamos a ver, Iván...José María tiene el p-maldito pin...y tu y yo...no nos vamos a ir, somos los mejores de los cuatro…”. El joven no dijo que además Juana solo sabía cocinar comida casera, cocidos y estofados y poco más, por no molestar a Iván, pero lo pensaba, y realmente lo único que le preocupaba era el populismo del jurado y del programa en general.

“Ya, pobre...pero es verdad. Ahora, no te confíes, ¿Eh? Por favor te lo pido...no te me pongas pollito que en este programa se resbala uno pronto seas lo bueno que seas…”  
Andy puso los ojos en blanco. “Que nooo...me voy a portar bien”.  
“Así me gusta”  
“Tú sí que me gustas” contestó Andy con una mirada de pillo que sorprendió a Iván muy gratamente y lo besó tumbándolo en la cama.

Aún no le había contado a Alberto sobre Andy, pero estaba seguro de que si ya sospechaba antes, a esas alturas ya lo sabía, así que al día siguiente hablaría con él, y con los demás. Pero esa noche, no pensaba volver a su habitación. Se debían muchos besos y los tenían que recuperar.

Iván pasó de los labios de Andy a su cuello haciendo al joven contener la respiración. Y sus manos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Andy buscó con sus manos los de la camisa del gallego para quitarsela.  
Iván se incorporó para poder terminar de despojarse de su camisa y fue entonces cuando oyó un "wow" del joven que lo miraba con admiración.  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó Iván sonriendo tímidamente.  
"Tu sin camisa impresionas más que tus platos…".  
Iván puso los ojos en blanco riendo. "De verdad te digo que eres el peor, Andy…" protestó y volvió a los labios del joven.

Andy lo besó apasionadamente mientras rodeó su espalda con sus brazos, atraiéndolo hacia sí mismo de manera que sus cuerpos se estaban tocando. Fue entonces cuando ambos descubrieron con sorpresa cuán excitado estaba el otro, y eso sólo demostraba cuánto se gustaban y la química que había entre ellos.

Iván nunca había estado de esa forma con otro hombre, pero no hacía falta ser un experto para saber qué hacer. Así que, sin dejar de besar a Andy, empezó a mover sus caderas sobre las del joven provocando el roce de ambos.  
Andy volvió a quedarse sin aire por un momento justo antes de dejar escapar un débil gemido contra los labios de Iván. Esto excitó aún más al gallego y lo hizo querer oír más de esos gemidos, y es que Andy no solo se veía perfecto sin camisa y entre sus brazos, también sonaba increíblemente bien.

Lentamente, deslizó una de sus manos hacia los pantalones del joven, buscando el botón para abrirlos pero antes de hacerlo, paró de moverse y de besar a Andy por un momento y lo miró a los ojos. El joven lo miró también extrañado, con esos ojos verdes grisáceos llenos de deseo. "¿Puedo?" Preguntó Iván refiriéndose obviamente al pantalón de Andy. Este sonrió. "Debes". Iván sonrió negando con la cabeza, jamás obtendría un simple sí o no del joven, pero eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban sobre él. Siempre lo sorprendía. 

Ambos acabaron en ropa interior y finalmente desnudos. Besándose, descubriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro con sus manos. Por una vez, ninguno de los dos hablaba, no les hacía falta pues las caricias y los besos hablaban por ellos.  
A Andy lo volvía loco la forma en la que Iván lo miraba y acariciaba, como si fuese lo más preciado que tenía. Y a Iván le sorprendió muy gratamente cuando Andy tomó el mando y tomando en su mano ambas erecciones juntas, los hizo llegar al climax.

“Me encantas” susurró Iván intentando recuperar el aliento y Andy sonrió llenando la mandíbula y barbilla del gallego de besos.  
“¿De verdad?” preguntó el joven, por esta vez, sin ninguna intención de provocarlo sino buscando una confirmación real. El cuerpo de Iván no tenía nada que ver con el suyo, él era delgaducho y pálido mientras el gallego parecía un dios griego a su lado.  
Iván frunció el ceño y lo miró extrañado. ¿Andy no estando seguro de sí mismo?  
“Claro que sí, sino no te lo diría, bobo”.  
El joven sonrió tímidamente. “Vale, tu a mi también”.

Al día siguiente, Iván planeaba hablarle a los demás de su relación con Andy, pero no había forma de pasar con ninguno de ellos más de cinco minutos pues todos estaban corriendo, preparándose para ir al plató.  
Con el único que compartió más tiempo fue con Alberto, cuando ambos se estaban preparando en su habitación, pero a Iván no le hizo siquiera falta sacar a él el tema. 

“Iván, tengo que hablar contigo” empezó el catalán mientras el gallego se peinaba delante del espejo.  
“Claro, ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó aunque sabía perfectamente qué pasaba.  
“¿Qué pasa entre tú y Andy? Estáis todo el día como tonteando, y alguna que otra noche no has dormido aquí, y no me digas que sí, porque yo sé que duermo como un tronco, pero a veces me despierto como todo ser humano y…”.  
“Para, para…” Iván le puso una mano en el hombro a Alberto. “Si, hay algo...hay más que algo...pero estaba esperando a poder cortar con Marta para hacerlo oficial”.  
Alberto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Aunque ya lo sospechara, una parte de él no se lo creía y aún no podía creérselo.  
“Estás de coña, ¿No?”. Iván lo miró serio y negó con la cabeza.  
El catalán se llevó las manos a la cabeza. “Tío…¿Y has cortado con tu novia y todo?...” negó con la cabeza no entendiendo nada. “No me lo puedo creer…¿De verdad te fías de él? ¿Y si te está haciendo el lío para ganar de alguna manera…? ¡Yo qué sé!...  
“Alberto, tío, tranquilo, después de la prueba, te lo contaré todo, no me está haciendo ningún lío, no es como piensas, de verdad, confía en mí…”

Alberto seguía totalmente escandalizado. “Menos mal que no me toca a mi hacer esta prueba...sino te juro que no sé cómo me iba a concentrar…”.  
“Pero, oye, no puedes decir nada, ¿Me lo prometes? Tu como si no te lo hubiese dicho”.  
El catalán asintió con la cabeza. “Tranquilo, yo no sé nada...es más...por mi propio bien, voy a intentar olvidarlo...maldigo el día en el que os llamé novios…” Alberto se alejó para terminar de vestirse farfullando cosas.  
A Iván no le sorprendió en absoluto la reacción de su amigo y, aunque no le gustaba, en parte lo entendía, solo quería protegerlo.

Nadie le había dicho a Andy esta vez que insinuara que las rosas que había debajo de la caja sorpresa de la prueba eran de Iván, pero no les habían dejado ni siquiera hablar antes de empezar a grabar, así que era su forma de llamar su atención de algún modo.  
En cambio a Iván si le dijeron qué tenía que decir en respuesta, y esta vez no le hizo ninguna gracia. Principalmente porque tenía que hablar de Andy y su ya no novia, paseando de la mano, y también porque tenía que seguir ocultando información.

Iván estuvo bastante tranquilo durante la prueba, y fué gracias a Andy, a la seguridad que le dió al decirle la noche anterior que iban a ganar ellos dos. Lo que lo puso de los nervios fue la valoración que le hicieron los jueces al postre de Andy. Le pareció totalmente injusta y se notaba a leguas que le estaban metiendo caña al joven solo para que Juana no quedase tan por debajo, porque lo que Andy había hecho, estaba incluso mejor que lo de Iván, excepto por los pétalos, pensó el gallego.

Cuando los jueces estaban decidiendo quién se iba esa noche, Iván tenía que morderse la lengua. Quería mucho a Juana, y no quería que sufriera, pero el sufrimiento que le estaban dando a Andy haciéndole creer que se podía ir, era totalmente injusto.  
El joven alzó la mirada buscando la de Iván, y una vez más este lo miró para tranquilizarlo. “No te vas” le dijo con los labios y vio cómo el joven se mordía el labio inferior. De verdad estaba dudando su permanencia en Masterchef.

Por fin anunciaron que sería Juana quién se iría y los dos sintieron que podían volver a respirar. Tal fué el alivio que Iván no pudo evitar dirigirle unas palabras a Andy cuando este subió, y un guiño que por suerte, ni las cámaras captaron. Se supone que debería de haber fingido fastidio al ver a su amiga irse y a su rival subir a la galería, pero Iván tenía un límite.


	4. El cuándo - Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuándo hablar, cuándo callar, cuándo decir la verdad, cuándo ocultarla. Nuestros protagonistas nunca imaginaron que se cuestionarían el cuándo de estas cosas, especialmente Iván.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mayoría me habéis pedido que publicase hoy, así que aquí está. Este capítulo aún no tiene contenido sobre el último episodio de Masterchef, pero el siguiente será el basado en dicho episodio :). Espero que os guste igualmente. La verdad es que, como ya os he dicho, lo mío no es escribir en español, pero ¡Me estoy esforzando al máximo!.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por vuestro cariño y apoyo <3 me animáis cada día. Y quiero desear muchísima suerte a @heartmadeofgold y a @Luciaa_15 para sus exámenes. ¡Vosotrxs podéis! <3 Y si lxs demás también estáis de exámenes pues también os mando toda la fuerza del mundo. ¡ANIMO! <3 pronto pasará esta etapa de estrés, todo acaba pasando en la vida aunque a veces parezca que se hace eterno ;*. Y mil gracias a @cional por sus geniales consejos <3.
> 
> <3

En las televisiones, una vez expulsado el aspirante a chef, este se iba, aunque la realidad era que Juana debía volver a entrar al plató cuando las cámaras dejaran de grabar y todos juntos volvía a la casa, donde podrían despedirse.

Iván estaba triste por Juana y a la vez nervioso por la confesión que él y Andy debían hacer. No sabía si era el mejor momento ya que la abuela del grupo acababa de ser expulsada del concurso. Sentía como si fuese a robarle el protagonismo a un momento tan emocional, así que estaba pensando si debían dejarlo para más tarde y hacerlo de forma diferente, pero parecía que Andy no pensaba igual, y que estaba dispuesto a seguir con el plan establecido.

Cuando todos bajaron de la galería y estaban reunidos con los chefs, hablando un poco sobre lo que había pasado en la última prueba antes de despedirse, Andy se aclaró la garganta.  
“Disculpen que interrumpa este momento, pero Iván y yo tenemos algo que anunciar, y para ello necesitamos no solo vuestra atención, sino la de todo el equipo” dijo estirando un brazo hacia donde se encontraban los guionistas y algunos cámaras reunidos.  
Iván se quedó helado por un momento, no esperaba que Andy fuese a hacerlo así, de repente, sin antes haber mediado media palabra con él. Aunque la verdad es que no tenía por qué, ya habían hablado sobre ello el día anterior.

Todos miraron a Andy con curiosidad, excepto Alberto, que puso los ojos en blanco pues ya sabía de sobra de qué se trataba. Iván se colocó al lado del joven tomando aire, no sabía muy bien por qué estaba tan nervioso.

“Somos todo oídos, Andy” dijo Jordi.  
El joven miró a Iván y este asintió, animándolo a que continuase con su discurso. Sin duda Andy era el mejor de los dos para hacerlo.

“Primero, queremos dejar claro que, lo que os vamos a decir no tiene por qué interferir con los planes de guión del programa. Los dos estamos comprometidos a seguir haciendo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ceñirnos al guión y hacerlo lo mejor posible”. Andy miró a Iván por si este quería añadir algo, pero el gallego se limitó a asentir.

Los jueces se miraron entre ellos y Pepe alzó las cejas preguntándose qué sería lo que tenían que decir.  
Entonces Andy bajó la cabeza por un momento y respiró profundamente antes de volver a mirar al jurado y al resto del equipo técnico, sus compañeros la verdad es que le daban bastante igual.  
“Iván y yo no nos llevamos mal” el joven se sorprendió de sí mismo pues no era eso lo que quería decir realmente, pero los nervios y el miedo que sentía a las posibles reacciones, lo traicionaron.  
Todos, chefs incluidos bufaron o soltaron una carcajada.  
“Andy, amigo mío, eso ya lo sabemos…” dijo Jordi decepcionado con lo que prometía ser una bomba de noticia.  
“Si no hay más que ver las miraditas que os echáis, por favor” comentó Pepe.  
“Y además que a la hora de la verdad no podéis ser malos de verdad el uno con el otro. Nosotros nos leemos también el guión, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?” Dijo Samantha riendo.

Andy se movió un poco incómodo y miró a Iván el cual estaba totalmente sobrepasado por la situación. ¿Se había arrepentido Andy y no quería decir la verdad?  
“No, no, a ver, es que no me he explicado bien”. Las mejillas de Andy se sonrojaron y sonrío nerviosamente. “Lo que quiero decir…”  
“Vamos, que son novios, no hace falta tanto drama” lo cortó Alberto malhumorado.

El silencio se extendió por el plató por un momento, justo antes de llenarse de sorprendidas bocanadas de aire y “¿Cómo? ¿Qué?” por parte de todos los allí presentes.  
Iván pensó que le iba a dar algo, sentía el corazón en la garganta y no era capaz de asimilar la situación.  
“Hombre, tampoco es eso, pero han surgido...sentimientos…” explicó Andy más rojo y más nervioso que nunca.  
Iván sintió como si le tiraran un cubo de agua fría encima. Era cierto que no habían hablado nada de ser o no novios, pero el tono defensivo del joven no le gustó.

Entre el equipo técnico se escuchó una palmada y un “Os lo dije”.  
“Pero…¿Es en serio?” Preguntó Samantha y ambos asintieron.  
“Bueno, pues parece que tenemos dos parejas en lugar de una en esta edición” Pepe sonrió. “Gallo y pollito...qué casualidad, ¿Eh?” comentó José María y Jordi lo miró con una cara que indicaba que no le había hecho ninguna gracia su comentario. “Pues como mínimo nos tenéis que contar como ha pasado, porque que os llevabais bien se veía pero esto...esto no lo hemos visto venir, y hombre, da alegría que haya amor en el programa, ¿Verdad?” Samantha y Pepe asintieron sonrientes estando muy de acuerdo con las palabras de Jordi. Obviamente a todos les había sorprendido pero a la mayoría también parecía darles alegría así que Andy e Iván empezaron a sentirse más tranquilo, incluso se dirigieron una tímida sonrisa.

“Yo sí lo sabía, ¿Eh? Y mira que lo dije, y nadie me hacía caso, ahora veremos lo que dura cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar...” Iván miró a Alberto ladeando la cabeza, pidiéndole que lo dejase ya, sabía que el catalán decía eso porque no se fiaba de Andy.  
“Durará…” le dijo Andy sonriendo muy seguro de lo que decía y luego miró a Iván. En ese mismo instante al gallego se le olvidó que el joven se defendiese de la acusación de ser novios de la forma en la que lo hizo y lo miró sonriendo dulcemente antes de pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros y atraerlo hacia él.  
Se escuchó un “ow” por parte de casi todos.  
“Mira, ya podíais vosotros tomar ejemplo” Le dijo la chef a Jordi y a Pepe los cuales rieron. “Si, claro, lo que me faltaba a mi, aguantar a este más tiempo” protestó el más mayor y Jordi lo miró con una cara picarona. “Anda, ven aquí Pepe, quiéreme…”. Todos rieron y entonces llegó el momento de contar cómo había pasado y esta vez sí participó Iván. No dieron demasiados detalles. Solo contaron que empezaron a cocinar juntos y que sin la presión del concurso y del guión, vieron que se llevaban mejor de lo que esperaban.

La parte más complicada, sobretodo para Iván, fue hablar de sus respectivas novias, y contar cómo tuvo que verla y hablar de ella en el programa aún cuando ya sabía que tenía que que dejar la relación con ella.  
Cuando llegó el momento de hablar con los guionistas a ninguno les gustó el resultado, ni siquiera a los jueces, los cuales pertenecían tanto a la mecánica del programa como ellos. Los guionistas dieron una explicación bastante similar a lo que Andy le había dicho a Iván la noche anterior. Si no hubiesen llevado a sus novias a plató, quizás hubiese sido diferente, pero el público las iba a conocer y eso iba a traerles muchos problemas. Además de que un giro de los acontecimientos tan drástico iba a desviar la atención de la temática real del programa, que era la cocina al fin y al cabo, e iban a tener que dedicar demasiado tiempo a explicar la nueva situación.

A Iván no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que andar ocultando todo, mintiendo, y además sabía que lo tendrían que hacer por un tiempo incluso una vez hubiesen salido de Masterchef. Acababan de firmar llevar una vida en secreto, guionizada y aunque sabía que lo que sentía por el joven merecía la pena, una pequeña parte de él estaba totalmente desencantada con la situación.  
Sin embargo, a Andy no le molestaba en absoluto. Durante toda su vida había tenido que ocultar y fingir muchas cosas, ¿Qué era una más? Además sabía que él no iba a ser precisamente una estrella influencer una vez saliera de aquellas cocinas. Era muy consciente de que no era, ni sería, uno de los favoritos del público, pero eso no le importaba.

El grupo se despidió de los jueces y el equipo del programa y se dirigieron a la casa. Todos entraron en ella decididos a ayudar a Juana a hacer sus maletas y a hacerle una buena cena de despedida. Cuando solo quedaban Andy e Iván en la entrada, quitándose las mascarillas, el joven agarró al gallego del cuello de su camiseta y lo besó de repente. Iván enseguida reaccionó y rodeó la cintura de Andy con sus brazos.  
“¿Y esto?” Preguntó el gallego sonriendo cuando sus labios se separaron.  
Andy se encogió de hombros. “¿Por ganarme por muy muy muy poquito con un postre?”.

Iván rió y negó con la cabeza. “Esta vez te tengo que dar la razón, ha sido por muy poquito. Pero tienes que estar orgulloso de mí, he aplicado todo lo que me has enseñado sobre postres en este tiempo”.  
Andy sonrió y acarició la cara del gallego. “Creeme, lo estoy”. Sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso cargado de todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.  
“Aunque pienso que quizás no te tendría que haber enseñado tanto…” bromeó entre besos. Por supuesto, y una vez más, Andy no iba a dejar que la conversación acabase así.  
El gallego resopló. “Anda, calla”.

Luna había pedido a Alberto que fuese a buscar a Andy e Iván pues tenían que empezar a hacer la cena para que no se hiciese demasiado tarde. El catalán no estuvo muy conforme en ir él, pero al final accedió, y tal y como se imaginaba, se arrepintió de ello.  
Se aclaró la garganta de forma exagerada cuando encontró a la nueva pareja besándose apasionadamente en la entrada de la casa, aún con las chaquetas a medio quitar.  
“¿En serio no podíais esperar a terminar de entrar en la casa?”. Andy e Iván inmediatamente se separaron riendo y sonrojados.  
“La verdad es que no” contestó Andy.  
“¿Qué pasa, nene?”. El joven apretó los labios, no le gustaba nada compartir ese mote con Alberto.  
“¿Qué va a pasar? Que tenemos que empezar a hacer la cena ya, ¿Vais a venir o qué?”  
“Vamos, vamos” contestó Iván quitándose su chaqueta y colocándola en el perchero.  
“En la vida iba yo a haber creído esto…” se fué farfullando el catalán, y Andy e Iván lo siguieron.

Juana se iría al día siguiente temprano, así que después de cenar, todos se fueron a dormir para poder despedirla por la mañana.  
Iván cogió su ropa de dormir. “¿Otra vez vas a dormir con Andy? preguntó Alberto mirándolo con los ojos entornados y el gallego suspiró.  
“A ver, Alberto, tienes que parar, eres mi amigo, mi hermano, no entiendo a qué viene que te estés comportando así. Yo te apoyé cien por cien con Luna…”  
El catalán negó con la cabeza. “Tu eres quien tienes que parar...vais muy rápido, no lo conoces lo suficiente, Iván. Tu me apoyaste con Luna, pero yo con ella me he tomado mi tiempo, para conocerla, para ver cómo es, y aún me lo sigo tomando porque así es como se establece una relación segura…”.

Iván apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. “Primero, no todas las relaciones son iguales, y segundo, tu si que no conoces a Andy lo suficiente, nene. Yo sí, aún me queda mucho por conocer de él, sí, pero en ello estoy”.  
Alberto chasqueó la lengua con frustración. “En ello estás pero a ciegas, tío, parece que de repente se te ha olvidado todas las veces que nos la ha jugado a uno u a otro. Y lo influenciable que es...mira con Michael…¿Qué pasa si ahora José María le come el coco en contra tuya?”.  
El gallego abrió los brazos ladeando la cabeza. “Alberto, por favor, no es lo mismo para él Michael que yo…”.  
“¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?”.  
“Pues porque lo sé, porque sino fuese así, no habría surgido nada entre nosotros”.  
El catalán bajó la mirada meneando la cabeza, no le convencía, y estaba preocupado.

“Escucha” dijo Iván poniendo las manos en sus hombros. “Entiendo que no te fíes de Andy, de verdad, lo entiendo. Yo hace dos meses tampoco me fiaba de él. Y también entiendo que te preocupes por mí, porque yo también me preocupo por tí. Pero confía en mí, joder, por favor…”.  
Alberto alzó la mirada para mirar a su amigo a los ojos y tras un momento asintió. “Está bien, está bien, lo siento tío...es que no soportaría que te hicieran daño”.  
Iván sonrió y abrazó al catalán. “Lo sé, ni yo que te lo hicieran a tí”. 

Alberto lo miró sonriente, sintiéndose más tranquilo.  
“Te veo por la mañana entonces, bro”  
“Hasta mañana, nene” Iván le guiñó un ojo.  
“¡Ey! Espera, ¿Llevas…?” El catalán puso su dedo pulgar y el índice en posición para que hicieran un círculo y lo señaló con la otra mano, intentando preguntar a Iván si llevaba condones.  
El gallego entornó los ojos no entendiendo por un momento, pero cuando lo hizo bufó. “Que solo vamos a dormir, hombre ¡Deja de preocuparte por todo!” dijo Iván saliendo por la puerta.  
“Si, a dormir solo...así lo llaman…”.

Iván encontró a Andy ya en pijama y tumbado en la cama leyendo un libro. Cuando éste lo vió entrar le sonrió. “Ya pensé que no vendrías hoy”  
“Perdona, es que me he entretenido con Alberto” se acercó al joven para darle un beso en la frente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse.  
“Está un poco pesado, ¿No?” preguntó Andy en alto para que Iván lo pudiese escuchar.  
“Si, pero tranquilo, ya he hablado con él”. Iván no quería decirle a Andy que Alberto no confiaba en él. Seguramente el joven ya se lo había imaginado, o lo sabía, porque sabía leer muy bien a la gente, cosa que los demás no sabían hacer con él. Pero aún así, el gallego no quería enfrentarlos. Su amistad con el catalán era importante para él, así que tenía la esperanza de que él y Andy se pudiese llevar bien algún día. 

Cuando volvió a la habitación, se tumbó en la cama junto a Andy y se giró para mirarlo. Éste seguía leyendo muy concentrado, pero a Iván no le importó, le gustaba mirarlo. Para él, el joven tenía una cara perfecta, bonita y adorable, y le encantaba como fruncía el ceño levemente cada vez que intentaba concentrarse.  
Casi sin darse cuenta, llevó una de sus manos a la cara del joven y suavemente puso la yema de su dedo índice en el lunar que tenía debajo del ojo. Andy parpadeó, bajó el libro colocándolo en su estómago, y miró a Iván con una sonrisa tímida y la frente arrugada en confusión.  
“Me gusta tu lunar”.  
Andy rió desviando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron.  
“A mi no mucho, pero está ahí”.  
“¿En serio? Pues yo creo que queda perfecto en tu cara...al igual que esto” entonces Iván le tocó suavemente una de las cejas. “Y esto” después la nariz y el joven rió tímido, “Y a la vez que esto”, los labios. “Y…”.  
“Para, para...” le pidió Andy riéndose y poniéndose el libro en la cara. Entonces Iván lo cogió para ver qué era lo que estaba leyendo Andy con tanto interés.  
“¿Qué tipo de locura es esta?” preguntó al ver un montón de lo que parecían fórmulas matemática.  
“Es química”  
“Pero...tu eres abogado...especialista en tecnología y protección de datos, no en química, que yo sepa. ¿Te has hecho químico en secreto?”.  
Andy rió. “No, bobo” se le había pegado esa palabra de Iván. “Este es la explicación de por qué el nitrógeno líquido actúa como actúa en la comida. Hay que saber utilizar la técnica, pero también me parece importante conocer su acción química en los alimentos”.

El gallego lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza. “Muy bien pensado...el día que no me sorprendas con algo, me preocuparé”.  
Andy se movió y se colocó entre los brazos de Iván bostezando. “Intentaré no preocuparte entonces”.  
El gallego lo abrazó y le dió un beso en la frente otra vez. “Creo que no tienes ni que intentarlo, te sale solo, eres increíble”.

Iván se extrañó de que Andy no dijese nada, pero entonces se dio cuenta por su respiración, de que se había quedado dormido. Sonrío con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y se preguntó cómo había pensado alguna vez que podría parar lo que sentía por él. 

El gallego fué el primero en despertarse por la mañana. Andy seguía entre sus brazos y habían entrelazado sus piernas. Se dió cuenta de que el joven estaba agarrando su camiseta, obviamente sin mucha fuerza porque estaba dormido, pero lo que llamó la atención de Iván era el gesto en sí.  
Parecía como si en algún momento de la noche hubiese temido que Iván se fuera, o como si hubiese necesitado de algún modo mantenerse anclado a él. Esto le dio nueva información a Iván, o más bien le dio sentido a algo que ya sabía. 

Andy, a primera vista, parecía una persona que no escondía lo que sentía pues era muy expresivo, y era cierto que si pensaba que no le estaban prestando atención, así era. Pero en el momento en el que se convertía en foco de atención para alguien, escondía todo lo que sintiese bajo esa armadura prepotente, sonrisas y bromas.  
A Iván había acabado mostrándole mucho más que al resto, pero todavía se guardaba mucho para sí mismo. Y aquel gesto de agarrar su camiseta mientras dormía, solo le decía a Iván cuánto necesitaba ser querido y ser apoyado, dos cosas que jamás pedía, y mucho menos demostraba necesitar. Aún con Iván, el joven se escondía de sus propias emociones y miedos.  
Pero el gallego estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para conseguir que Andy no tuviese ningún tipo de reparo en ser como fuese que quiera ser con él. 

De repente sonó la alarma que Iván había puesto en el móvil para despedir a Juana, y Andy se movió un poco haciendo un sonido de molestia que al gallego le pareció adorable.  
“No” dijo rodeando la cintura de Iván con un brazo. Éste rió.  
“No, ¿Qué? ¿No te quieres levantar? Tenemos que despedir a Juana, nene”.  
“Adiós, Juana” contestó Andy medio dormido e Iván tuvo que contener una carcajada.  
“Vamos, pequeñajo " lo animó dándole besos en la frente y en las zonas de la cara que podía alcanzar.  
Repentinamente, Andy alzó la cabeza para mirar a Iván con una cara entre sorprendida e indignada. "¿Me acabas de llamar pequeñajo?"  
"Si, es que eres pequeñín" Iván sonrió, estaba claro que se lo decía con cariño.

El joven lo miró con los ojos entornados y los labios fruncidos, y rápidamente, sin que Iván pudiera reaccionar, Andy se incorporó poniendo sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera del gallego, sentándose en su pelvis y colocando sus manos en la almohada. Miró a Iván con una sonrisa amenazadora y arrogante, como esas que a veces ponía en cocinas para decir “voy a ganarte”.  
“¿Te parezco un pequeñajo ahora, Iván?”.  
El gallego lo miró sonrojándose. Abrió la boca para hablar pero los labios de Andy se lo impidieron. Se besaron intensamente lo cual hizo que Iván olvidase por un momento que se tenían que levantar y prepararse, hasta que Andy de repente detuvo el beso.  
“No soy ningún pequeñajo” le sacó la lengua y saliendo de la cama, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse.  
“¡Pero bueno!...” Iván protestó incorporándose, sin creer lo que el joven acababa de hacer. “Eso no hace, eres...eres malo…” dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando sus zapatillas para irse a su habitación a ducharse. “Me voy a vengar, que lo sepas”, amenazó antes de irse sonriendo. Andy era desde luego único.

La despedida de Juana fué emotiva. El más afectado fue Alberto quien había estado más unido a ella que nadie, así que después de desayunar, Iván animó a todos a pasar un rato juntos jugando a las cartas para animar a su amigo. A Andy le daba igual animar o no a Alberto, pero se quedó con ellos igualmente para estar con Iván.  
Ya no tenían que esconderse, al menos no en la casa, así que de vez en cuando, Andy recibía un beso de Iván, y éste una caricia o una sonrisa del joven.

Andy no solía hablar mucho cuando estaba con los demás. Hacía alguna que otra broma o comentario, o incluso a veces, no podía evitar corregir a alguien. Pero la mayoría del tiempo sólo reaccionaba a lo que los demás decían o hacían por miedo a meter la pata, y no era por ninguno de sus compañeros, sino por Iván. Pues había sido cuando se habían empezado a llevar bien que el joven había decidido intentar no hacerse odiar.  
Pero ese día, el gallego notó que Andy estaba aún más callado que de costumbre y bastante pensativo. Era como si no estuviese en la escena la mayor parte del tiempo y eso lo preocupó.  
“Oye, ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy callado hoy…” le preguntó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.  
Andy negó con la cabeza. “Estoy cansado...” contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
“¿Y eso? Si ha sido, quizás, de las noches que más has dormido…”.  
El joven lo miró por un momento pensando bien su respuesta. Sabía que no podía mentirle a Iván. “A ver...tengo varias cosas en la cabeza, pero prefiero que hablemos esta noche, ¿Vamos a practicar?”.  
El gallego asintió con la cabeza. “Claro, por mí sí...esta noche me cuentas entonces, pero que sepas que me dejas preocupado. ¿He hecho o dicho algo…?”.  
Andy le sonrió con dulzura. Le conmovía que Iván se preocupara tanto por él y aún le costaba creérselo.  
Con una mano le acarició la mejilla. “No, tranquilo, no es nada. Ya sabes que mi cabeza le da muchas vueltas a todo”.  
Iván le cogió la mano y se la besó. “Vale, pero después me cuentas, ¿Eh?”. El joven asintió y el gallego no le soltó la mano. 

Esa noche decidieron cocinar tan pronto como acabasen de limpiar los restos de la cena, pues al día siguiente tocaba grabar la primera prueba del penúltimo programa y tendrían que levantarse muy temprano.  
Así que cuando todos se fueron y ya tenían decidido qué iban a practicar, Iván decidió no dejar pasar más tiempo.  
“¿Me cuentas qué es lo que te preocupa?” le pidió mientras empezaba a enjuagar las verduras que iban a utilizar.  
Andy suspiró, tenía la esperanza de que quizás el gallego se hubiese olvidado pero no, claro que no. Iván siempre estaba cuidando de todos, ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de él?

“Realmente no es nada…” el joven sintió la mirada del gallego en él, y sabía que no lo iba a dejar librarse. “Estoy nervioso por la prueba de mañana, y por lo que queda de programa...nos queda menos de dos semanas aquí…”.  
“Entiendo que estés nervioso, pero no debes estarlo, Andy. Vas a llegar a la final, eso tenlo claro”. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo acarició. “Y sinceramente pienso, que eres el que más posibilidades tiene de ganar, y yo quiero ganar, ¿Eh? Pero tu eres buenísimo, nene, y lo sabes, así que no te me vengas ahora abajo”.

Andy lo miró sonriendo tímidamente. Iván era increíble, era capaz de animarlo aún siendo su rival más directo. “Tú eres buenísimo también, creo que los dos merecemos estar en la final. Y estoy bastante seguro de que lo estaremos”.  
“Así se habla” Iván lo besó en los labios contento de escucharlo decir algo así. El Andy de hace unos meses jamás habría admitido que él era bueno.  
“Pero no es solo eso lo que me preocupa...es todo...vamos a tener más presión y más nervios que nunca. Y ya sabes que no soy capaz de mantener la cabeza fría cuando entro en ese estado de pánico absoluto...recuerda lo que pasó con Michael, recuerda cómo discutíamos y acabábamos hasta enfadados porque yo me encendía y me pasaba tres pueblos más allá de lo que ponía en el guión…”.

“No te eches toda la culpa de eso, Andy, yo también me enfadaba. En el plató las cosas no son sencillas, hay muchos nervios y mucha presión...y yo lo sé, no solo lo he visto en tí, y en todos, sino que lo he vivido. Así que ahora menos que nunca voy a dejar que me afecte más allá de las cocinas. Te lo prometo”.

El joven agachó la cabeza hacia lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que Iván no era el problema. El también sabía contestar mal, y con muy mala idea si quería, pero se le pasaba en pocos minutos, sin embargo a Andy…  
“No eres tú quien me da miedo, soy yo, Iván...me da miedo enfadarme contigo y no saberlo controlar. Me da miedo hacer o decir algo y estropearlo todo...y no me digas que no lo voy a hacer, porque puedo ser aún más cretino de lo que has visto…”.

Iván lo miró preocupado sin saber qué decir por un momento. Y es que era cierto que Andy era mucho más complicado que él y tendía a no saber cuándo parar las situaciones.  
“También me da miedo que fuera de aquí, tú y yo ya no funcionemos…”  
El gallego frunció el ceño. “¿Por qué no íbamos a funcionar?”.  
Andy negó con la cabeza arrepintiéndose de haber hecho tal confesión. Dicha en alto la sintió aún más ridícula.  
“Yo no soy diferente de lo que soy aquí, ni tú tampoco, estoy seguro. El plató es algo distinto, pero esto que tenemos aquí es parte de la vida real…” dijo Iván no entiendo por qué Andy tenía dudas.  
“Ni siquiera vivimos en la misma ciudad y...además tenemos que seguir ocultandolo”.  
Iván se sorprendió de lo último que dijo el joven. Hasta entonces había demostrado estar bastante conforme con ocultarse, con fingir, con todo, y de repente estaba confesando tener miedo a seguir haciéndolo, y a estar tan lejos de Iván. ¿Había estado guardándose todo ese tiempo que al igual que al gallego, no le gustaba la situación?

Iván respiró hondo y se giró hacia Andy, lo cogió por los hombros y lo hizo dejar lo que estaba haciendo para que lo mirase a los ojos. “Que no vivamos en la misma ciudad no es ningún problema, sin contar que mi oferta de venirte conmigo a la Coruña sigue en pie, podemos visitarnos cuánto queramos. Si quieres podemos empezar a poner fechas ya, saco el google calendar” cogió el móvil de su bolsillo. “Mira, cuando salgamos de aquí, lo lógico será visitar a nuestras familias. Una semana podemos sobrevivir sin vernos, bueno, quizás yo no, pero me esforzaré”. Andy rió levemente, la idea de tener un plan para verse lo tranquilizaba y le hacía sentirse seguro, pues demostraba que Iván iba en serio.

“A ver...puedes venirte tú la siguiente semana, y luego bajo yo contigo. Aunque claro...igual no nos dejan viajar todavía...entonces no nos vamos a poder ir ninguno de Madrid” Iván se quedó pensativo mirando su móvil.  
“En ese caso te puedes quedar conmigo y luego subimos juntos…” sugirió Andy sintiéndose un poco más optimista. “Si me aguantas fuera de aquí, claro…”.

Iván puso los ojos en blanco. “Si te he aguantado en plató, yo creo que no me quedan retos que superar contigo” dijo medio en broma y Andy volvió a reír tímidamente.  
“Entonces lo hacemos así, tenemos plan A y plan B, en cuanto a ocultarnos...pues sí, eso no me gusta nada, pero ten en cuenta que no somos celebrities, ni lo vamos a ser. No vamos a tener a los medios detrás nuestra, como mucho a algunos fans. Con tener algo de cuidado hasta que se pase el fervor del momento bastará, así que no te preocupes, bobo”.

Andy asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al gallego para abrazarlo y éste lo correspondió.  
“Gracias. Te mentiría si te dijese que se me han quitado todos los miedos y nervios, pero sí que me encuentro bastante mejor ahora”.  
Iván le dió un beso en la cabeza y un achuchón. “Con eso me vale por el momento. Ya verás como todo sale bien, no voy a dejar que pase nada malo. Me como a quién intente fastidiarnos”.  
Andy sonrió. “Puedes ir preparando una olla para los haters entonces, y una especial para José Mari que con tanto ego, no va a caber con los demás”.  
Iván rió. “Dos ollas, ¡Sin problema!”.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del abrazo del otro. Pero de repente, Iván recordó lo que Andy había dicho en el plató y entonces fue él quién se sintió un poco nervioso aunque acabasen de planear cómo lo iban a hacer para estar juntos fuera del programa.  
"Por cierto, Andy...um...no sé bien cómo preguntar esto pero...se supone que estamos juntos y no vamos a ver a otras personas, ¿O cómo?".  
Andy bufó y se separó un poco de Iván para mirarlo. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?".  
Iván lo miró también sonrojándose. "En plató dijiste te diste mucha prisa en decir que no éramos novios...tenía que preguntar…".

Andy suspiró. "Técnicamente no lo somos. No hemos hablado de serlo. Pero la verdad es que fue un claro ejemplo de cómo se me suelta la lengua por los nervios...lo siento...yo no quiero ver a nadie más, Iván".  
El gallego sonrió sintiendo ese cosquilleo agradable y cálido en el estómago que Andy le provocaba. "Yo tampoco” tras decir esto se dieron un largo beso que casi distrajo a Andy del objetivo de estar allí esa noche.  
“¡A cocinar!” Dijo el joven separándose de repente del gallego quien hizo un pequeño sonido de protesta y lo miró poniendo una cara triste pero cómica a la vez.  
“No me mires así, estoy a nada de llevarte a mi habitación, así que mejor parar ahora...que tenemos mucho que practicar para mañana” explicó Andy volviendo al trabajo y respirando profundamente intentando calmarse.  
“Ya. Sí sé que tienes razón, pero ¡Qué difícil! Y más después de lo que me has hecho esta mañana…” mientras hablaba, el gallego también se puso a lo suyo. “Malo” se acercó a la oreja de Andy un momento para acusarlo.

Éste rió. “No soy malo, soy un poco tonto, porque no te creas que no me afectó a mi también, no había contado con eso y me boicotee a mí mismo para darte una lección. Hice un José Mari en toda regla” Iván soltó una carcajada y Andy sonrió, le encantaba hacer reír al gallego. “Pero ya habrá tiempo para todo, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en mañana, ¿Oído?”.  
“¡Sí, chef!”  
“Qué bien suena eso”  
Los dos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y se pusieron a trabajar, esta vez en serio.


	5. El cuándo ~ Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todxs por el apoyo, los kudos y los comentarios. ¡Sois maravillosxs! Y gracias a los que habéis venido a mi instagram a felicitarme por el fic <3, aprecio muchísimo vuestro cariño.
> 
> Mañana es la gran final y la verdad es que le temo un poco, ¿Y vosotros?  
> Espero que la veamos juntos por twitter ;).
> 
> Espero que ya hayáis acabado los exámenes pero sino...os sigo enviando muchísima suerte y todo el coraje del mundo para acabar esta etapa. ¡Vosotrxs podéis! <3
> 
> ¡Un abrazote! <3

El cuándo ~ Primera prueba

Al día siguiente los nervios se podían palpar en la casa. Todo eran carreras para estar listos a tiempo, gritos de Luna, y suspiros de José María quién por fin no contaría con su apreciado pin para ser salvado.  
La noche anterior, Andy e Iván decidieron no dormir juntos para no tener ningún tipo de distracción frente al gran día que les esperaba, así que cuando se encontraron fué listos ya para ir al plató.  
“¿Estás menos nervioso?” le preguntó Iván tras darle un beso en los labios.  
Andy negó con la cabeza. “Más”.  
“El que está nervioso de verdad es José María” comentó Alberto metiendo la cabeza entre ellos y le salió una risilla un poco maligna. “A ver cómo lo hace sin su pin”.  
Los tres rieron suavemente. José María se había ganado a pulso la hostilidad de cada uno de ellos así que todos esperaban que él fuese el próximo en salir del programa.

Cuando llegaron al plató, tuvieron que cumplir el mismo protocolo de siempre. guiones, maquillaje, prueba de luces, y un sin fin de cosas más que los tuvieron a todos ocupados durante horas antes de que comenzara a grabar.  
El guión de Andy e Iván no sorprendió a ninguno, pues era lo que los guionistas habían dicho que sería, lo mismo de siempre. Tenían que ser lo menos amigos posible.

Justo antes de salir al plató, cuando se colocaban en fila, Iván miró a Andy. “Todo va a salir bien, confía” dijo guiñándole un ojo y el joven asintió sonriendo, esperaba que fuese así.

Alberto, que después de la charla con Iván estaba dispuesto a apoyar más a la pareja, los agarró y los colocó uno detrás de otro para que así pudiesen estar juntos. “Ahí, que el guión no separe lo que ha unido la cocina” dijo el catalán y todos se rieron.  
“Gracias, nene” le dijo Iván y entonces les dieron la señal de salida.

Nada más empezar ya fue un poco duro para Iván, pues Luna y Ana dejaron claro una vez más que Andy no les caía bien, y que no habían querido ayudarlo la semana anterior. Cosa que Andy sabía muy bien y había preferido no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, pues no pensaba que el resultado de la prueba hubiese sido diferente aunque las dos chicas no le hubiesen avisado del chocolate.  
El gallego se sintió incómodo y no pudo evitar mostrarlo frotándose la frente con frustración. En cambio a Andy le daba igual, él sólo estaba nervioso por la prueba, y por su parte del guión, nada más.

Cuando levantaron las cajas y vieron las chaquetillas, Andy e Iván entendieron la parte del guión en el que les decían que debían de decir algo el uno del otro cuando se encontrasen con ella. El jurado le preguntó a Iván que qué le parecía la chaquetilla y mientras contestaba, Andy no pudo evitar mirarlo sonriente y ensimismado. Estaba seguro de que Iván estaría guapísimo con ella, y deseaba más que nada que los dos la consiguiesen.

[](https://imgur.com/N2iJNUI)

Cómo solía pasar, uno de los chefs fue el responsable de hacer que ver una vez más, la pretendida rivalidad entre Andy e Iván. Así que esa vez fue Pepe quién le preguntó a Iván que a quién de los dos le quedaría mejor la chaquetilla.  
No fue difícil del todo contestar a esa pregunta, pues lo que dijo podría haber sido parte de cualquier broma o provocación inocente de las que se hacían constantemente. Por si acaso, después de dar su respuesta Iván miró a Andy y le guiñó un ojo negando con la cabeza, y Andy le sacó la lengua sonriendo. Todo estaba bien.

Mientras Luna hablaba y explicaba qué significaría para ella conseguir la chaquetilla, Andy fue sorprendido por Alberto una vez más ese día. Este lo llamó con un susurro.  
“Hey, tío, lo habéis hecho bien, ¿Eh?” el catalán le sonrió, y el joven le sonrió de vuelta.  
“Gracias, no me lo han puesto muy difícil de todas formas” dijo Andy sonriendo.  
“Claro que no, a ver si la prueba esta tampoco nos la ponen difícil hoy…”.  
Andy asintió pensando que estaba seguro de que sería dificilísima. 

Que Alberto intentase hablarle y apoyar lo suyo con Iván no lo hacía su mejor amigo de repente, pero si que le hacía cambiar un poco la forma de verlo. 

Durante la prueba, a Andy e Iván les tocó de nuevo hacer su papel de rivales. Andy, el cual se subía bajo presión y se había deshecho de los nervios al ver que el tipo de prueba era la suya, lo hizo bastante bien, sin problema. Dijo que le gustaba que lo hubiesen puesto cerca de Iván porque así lo vigilaba, pero lo cierto es que intentaba ni siquiera mirar lo que éste estaba haciendo. Si lo veía hacer algo mal, estaba seguro de que correría el mismo destino que Ana y Luna, pues no podría evitar decírselo. Pero al contrario que ellas, no sería por bocazas, sino porque de verdad querría ayudarlo.

En cambio Iván estaba cada vez más nervioso. No paraba de mirar a Andy de vez en cuando para ver si iba bien. ¿Por qué no dejaba de preocuparse por él y se preocupaba más en lo que estaba haciendo? Andy era mejor que él en ese tipo de pruebas y lo sabía, pero aún así...el corazón le podía. 

Quizás fué por esa razón por la que las palabras de Andy en el “confesionario” de Masterchef esa vez, le dolieron especialmente. Y eso que él mismo había sido quién había prometido a Andy que no dejaría que le afectasen. El joven dijo que Iván estaba más pendiente a lo que hacía él que a lo suyo. Y era verdad y posiblemente ese iba a ser el motivo por el cual los críticos culinarios más famosos del país iban a valorar mal su plato.

Los momentos del “confesionario” casi nunca se grababan en el momento exacto en el que la acción estaba sucediendo , pues dependía de si los platos podían esperar o no. Esa vez daba igual, así que lo grabaron justo al terminar la prueba. No existía para ello ninguna habitación a parte, sino que era simplemente un fondo al que las cámaras enfocaban y los aspirantes decían, a veces lo que querían respecto a un tema que les era pedido, o lo que venía en el guión, dependiendo. Y a veces los demás aspirantes estaban cerca cuando uno de ellos hablaba, fue de este modo que Iván escuchó lo que dijo Andy y al terminar, se acercó a él.

“Te miraba porque estaba preocupado, joder. Porque sé que estabas nervioso…”.  
Andy lo miró sorprendido. “Iván, lo he dicho por decir algo, tenía que decir alguna cosa contra tí, nada más…¿No quedamos en…”.  
El joven no pudo terminar lo que quería decir pues el director de cámaras dio el aviso de que tenían que volver a sus puestos, pues en 20 segundos continuaban con la grabación.  
Iván no hizo siquiera el intento de quedarse unos segundo más a escuchar lo que el joven tenía que decir. Estaba dolido y no podía evitarlo, aunque lo que no comprendía por culpa de los nervios, era que con quién realmente estaba dolido era consigo mismo y no con Andy, pues sabía que podría haberlo hecho perfecto de haber estado concentrado en lo suyo.

Después de escuchar las opiniones de los comensales, Iván seguía disgustado, pero no podía evitar alegrarse por Ana y Andy. Muy al contrario de lo que le hicieron decir en el siguiente “confesionario”, prefería que ganase Andy, pero la verdad es que por querer, quería que ganasen todos, pues todos, menos José María, eran sus amigos.  
Cuando estaba claro que el joven era el que iba a obtener la segunda posición, Iván se sintió un poco mejor porque estaba feliz por él y no pudo evitar romper, una vez más, su papel de rival para intentar tranquilizar a Andy. Aunque este no le contestó. ¿Se había enfadado?

Rodaron unas cuantas escenas más, siempre había que preparar material extra por si era necesario poner algún parche. Les explicaron un poco sobre la prueba de exteriores que harían al día siguiente y dónde sería, así que entre una cosa y otra, volvieron a la casa en la tarde noche.  
Andy enseguida desapareció de la escena yéndose a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie. Iván no entendía por qué estaba enfadado, si es que lo estaba. Decidió enviarle un mensaje para no ser demasiado intrusivo yendo a su habitación. 

'¿Vamos a cocinar esta noche? 👨🍳. Ahora vamos a hacer yoga con Luna para liberar el estrés, ¿Te apuntas?'  
La respuesta de Andy llegó enseguida.  
'Yo sí. No.'  
El joven siempre era muy escueto en sus mensajes. Práctico, le llamaba él, pero esa vez estaba siendo demasiado "práctico" para el gusto de Iván. 

El gallego siempre disfrutaba las clases de yoga de Luna, pero ese día no podía relajarse en absoluto. No podía parar de preguntarse por qué Andy estaba actuando así con él. Era verdad que había criticado lo que dijo delante de las cámaras cuando se habían prometido de antemano que no dejarían que les afectase. Pero eso no era motivo para enfadarse, ¿Lo era?

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba siendo el Iván de siempre, así que intentaron hablar con él, pero el gallego simplemente explicó que estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, cosa que era verdad, no quiso contar la parte de Andy. Porque aunque los demás lo estuviesen viendo con otros ojos desde que el joven empezó a ser menos hostil, aún no lo veían como alguien en quien pudiesen confiar, e Iván no iba a alimentar eso ni mucho menos. 

Cayó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir excepto Iván que se dirigió a la cocina donde, para su sorpresa, ya estaba Andy cocinando.  
Respiró profundamente intentando ignorar el hecho de que no lo hubiese esperado, y se acercó a él para abrazarlo desde atrás. Reposó su barbilla en la cabeza del joven.  
"¿Qué haces, pequeñajo?". Sabía que no le gustaba lo de pequeñajo, pero sí que lo provocase en broma.  
Andy no contestó.  
"¿Andy?"  
"Cocinar, Iván ¿No lo ves?" El joven sonó más cansado que enfadado. Pero de todos modos, excepto aquella noche que rompió a llorar en esa cocina, Andy pocas veces demostraba su enfado como los demás, el no era de tonos agresivos, el era mucho más diplomático o esquivo, dependiendo del momento.

Iván se separó de él y se puso a su lado para mirarlo.  
"¿Qué te pasa?"  
El joven siguió en silencio con lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando Iván estaba a punto de protestar por ignorarlo, dejó el cuchillo en la encimera y lo miró muy serio con ojos que Iván no estaba seguro de entender. No reconocía si estaba enfadado, triste, o ambos.

"Me pasa que no he ganado la chaquetilla aunque la mereciera más que Ana. Me dejo la piel más que nadie y no se me valora como me merezco, solo porque he venido a concursar de verdad y no a hacer amiguitos…" explicó con amargura. 

Iván no sabía qué decir. Sabía que Andy era bueno y la idea de que no estaba siendo valorado como se merecía por ser como era, se le había pasado por la cabeza varias veces, incluso cuando se llevaban mal. Y no era justo, porque el guión era en parte culpable de la situación. 

"Siento que no la ganaras, pero fue por muy poco y…"  
"Si, siempre es por muy poco, soy un hombre de extremos según Jordi…" protestó Andy volviendo al cocinado.  
"Pero te estás dejando lo positivo del hecho, Andy. Ese muy poco te garantiza que estarás en la final, porque estás pisando los talones a quién ya lo está".  
"Y ahí volveré a quedarme en el 'por muy poco'...porque nadie quiere que yo gane a pesar de ser el mejor. Porque soy mejor que Ana y lo sabes".  
Iván sabía que Andy era mejor que Ana, sabía que era mejor que él incluso. Pero no le gustaba que le quitase mérito a la chica, era su amiga y también era buena cocinera. 

"Ana lo hizo muy bien, Andy, las cosas como son. Y si tu lo haces mejor en la final, vas a ganar. La gente no es tonta, no van a hacerte perder tan descaradamente".

Andy endureció la expresión, claramente no le estaba gustando lo que Iván le decía. Parecía que no quería entender que él jugaba con desventaja.  
"No entiendes que vais a ganar los niños buenos, y no el cretino que ayudó a expulsar a Michael y que se salvó cuando tuvo que hacerlo aunque sea el mejor con diferencia". 

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada llena de tensión y frustración.  
"No voy a entrar en si eres el mejor o no, pero te diré que no me parece justo que estés insinuando que si ganamos alguno de los demás es solo porque nos portamos bien, no es justo decir eso, tío" dijo Iván con un tono molesto.

"Que no sea justo no significa que no sea cierto. Este mundo no es justo, Iván" respondió Andy de mala gana. Esta vez sin intentar ocultar su enfado con ninguna sonrisilla nerviosa.  
"Es decir, no piensas que yo tenga talento suficiente para ganar, piensas que estoy aquí por ser más popular que tú, ¿No es así? Entonces, me mentiste cuando dijiste que querías que la final fuese entre tu y yo, porque claramente no crees que debiera llegar" Iván apretó la mandíbula y miró al joven con dureza. Sentía como si de repente se estuviese cayendo todo lo que habían construído.  
“Pues quizás” Andy se giró hacia el gallego con una mirada fría y penetrante que Iván casi pudo sentir como dagas en su estómago.

El gallego se mordió el labio inferior asintiendo visiblemente dolido y enfadado.  
“¿En qué más me has mentido?”.  
“No, ¿En qué más me has mentido tú a mi? Dijiste que no te iba a molestar lo que pasase en el programa y de repente me vienes con aquello de si he dicho tal, o cual. No fue culpa mía que estuvieses más preocupado en lo que yo hacía que en no hacer un plato fallido…”. Sin lugar a dudas, Andy se encontraba en ese momento en un punto de no retorno. Estaba enfadado, decepcionado y dolido, y no sabía cómo parar, tampoco sabía si quería parar.  
Iván se rió irónicamente negando con la cabeza.  
“¿Llamas plato fallido a un plato cuyo único fallo era el exceso de aceite? Quizás deberías mirar atrás y acordarte de muchos tuyos, amigo mío”.  
“Ese es el asunto, Iván, que tu no tienes que mirar para atrás para encontrar un plato con un fallo tan abismal, yo sí”.  
Iván intentó respirar profundamente sin conseguirlo. Tanto su respiración como su corazón estaban agitados y la forma fría, pero a su vez cargada de sentimientos con la que Andy lo estaba mirando lo hacían querer salir huyendo de la discusión antes de tener que mandarlo a la mierda, o de besarlo. Era un sentimiento extraño que jamás le había pasado con nadie más, y es que quizás, era verdad eso que decían de que la línea entre el amor y el odio era muy fina. 

Decidió marcharse, obviamente no estaba pensando con la mente clara y Andy tampoco, no podía creer que el joven de verdad pensara que él no se merecía estar donde estaba, y tampoco que le había mentido al decirle que querían que llegasen juntos a la final. Ya hablarían cuando ambos se hubiesen calmado así que se limitó a agachar la cabeza asintiendo y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para irse. Pero parecía que Andy, que se había encontrado en la misma encrucijada que él, había decidido hacer justo lo contrario, y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camiseta le impidió que se volteara para irse, y entonces lo besó.

Iván se sorprendió, pero no tardó más de un segundo en corresponderle, rodeando la cintura del joven con sus brazos.  
Era un beso furioso, en el que labios y lenguas parecían querer ganar la discusión que sus voces no habían terminado. Andy deslizó sus manos desde la camiseta de Iván hasta su cuello, rodeándolo con sus brazos y pegando su cuerpo al del gallego. Éste reaccionó deslizando sus manos hasta el trasero de Andy, empujando sus caderas hacia él, lo que provocó en el joven un leve gemido.

Pronto sus cuerpos empezaron a reaccionar a la intensidad del momento y sus caderas se movieron buscando el roce entre los dos.  
Iván, sin dejar de besar al joven, llevó su mano al borde del pantalón de Andy, buscando el botón para desabrocharlo.  
“Aquí no” susurró Andy y agarrando la mano del gallego, tiró de él y lo dirigió a paso rápido a su habitación. Apenas cerraron la puerta sus labios se volvieron a entrelazar mientras se desvestían el uno al otro con urgencia, sin mediar una sola palabra, como si temiesen que, al decir algo, fuesen a volver a discutir de nuevo.

Entre besos desordenados y apasionados, se tumbaron en la cama de Andy donde buscaron desesperados el tacto y el roce de sus cuerpos, hasta que, de repente, Andy se apartó un poco de Iván para estirarse y llegar a su mesita de noche. Abrió el cajón y sacó de él lo que necesitaban.  
“Para tí” le dijo al gallego dándole un condón y rápidamente abrió un pequeño bote de lubricante, puso un poco en los dedos y empezó a prepararse a él mismo pues no sabía si Iván iba a saber hacerlo y no tenía la paciencia suficiente para enseñarle en ese momento.

El gallego lo miró un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que fuesen a llegar a ese punto tan pronto, pero no por ello se sentía menos preparado, así que obedeció al joven sin rechistar. Mientras llevaba a cabo su tarea, escuchó a Andy gemir y lo miró. Aunque nunca había estado en una situación así, sabía perfectamente lo que el joven estaba haciendo y deseó ser él quién estuviese provocando en él esos sonidos que tanto le gustaban.

Andy notó la mirada del gallego sobre él lo que hizo que se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba debido a la situación, así que lo atrajo hacía él con su mano libre y lo besó para que lo dejase de mirar. Para Iván esto fue lo mejor que podía pasar pues la imagen del joven en aquella situación lo estaba volviendo loco, pensó por un momento que podría llegar al clímax con tan solo seguir mirándolo. 

Una vez Andy estuvo listo, atrajo a Iván entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo. El gallego entendió lo que tenía que hacer, así que lo hizo despacio, con paciencia. Entonces ninguno de los dos fue capaz de seguir los labios del otro pues ambos se sumieron en una mezcla de gemidos y jadeos.  
Iván colocó la cabeza en el hombro del joven y éste rodeó la espalda del gallego con sus brazos haciendo lo imposible para que sus sonidos no fuesen demasiado altos y se escuchasen en el resto de habitaciones. 

Iván empezó a moverse más rápido en cuanto notó que Andy se ajustaba a él y el joven hundió sus dedos en la espalda del gallego. Ambos se sumieron en el placer que el cuerpo del otro les estaba otorgando. Sus corazones latían con fuerza y ya no quedaba ni una pizca de aquella rabia que parecía haberlos poseído en la cocina.  
“Iván…” gimió Andy y el gallego lo miró para sonreirle antes de besarlo, sabía lo que quería decir, porque él también lo sentía. Poco después, ambos llegaron al clímax, gimiendo en los labios del otro.

Iván se dejó caer un poco sobre Andy, exhausto, con la respiración agitada y tras descansar un momento se apartó para tumbarse a su lado y rodearlo con sus brazos.  
“Ha sido increíble” dijo intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.  
Andy sonrió. “Ha sido perfecto”.  
“Perfecto eres tú” Iván repartió suaves besos por las zonas de la cara de Andy a las que tenía acceso desde su abrazo. El joven sabía que de perfecto no tenía nada, pero igualmente le agradeció las palabras abrazándolo con fuerza.  
“Sé que es muy típico decir esto ahora mismo pero...lo siento, siento todo lo que dije antes, siento..”  
Andy cortó las palabras del gallego. “Yo lo siento, estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, y...con el programa, no contigo...sin embargo toda mi rabia la volqué en tí, lo siento, lo siento de verdad…” el joven se agarró fuerte al gallego como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar una vez más.

Iván se sintió tan aliviado que unas pequeñas lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos, pero no las dejaría caer. Abrazó más fuerte a Andy. “Yo también estaba solo enfadado conmigo mismo, también lo pagué contigo. Joder, estamos cortados por el mismo patrón, ¿Eh?”.  
Andy rió suavemente sintiéndose también profundamente aliviado. Cuando estaban discutiendo en las cocinas por un momento pensó que estaba estropeándolo todo una vez más, simplemente por no saber gestionar sus emociones, por no saber controlar su mal genio cuando lo tenía. Y es que era ese uno de los motivos por los que prefería cubrirse con esa coraza de prepotencia, risas y bromas, a mostrar lo que realmente sentía. Pero Iván, desde el principio, había sabido sacarlo de ella de alguna forma, y lo más extraño era, que aún después de haber visto parte del verdadero Andy, seguía allí, abrazándolo y llamándolo perfecto. 

Con timidez, el joven alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Iván. “Creo que oficialmente te he terminado cogiendo cariño, bastante, diría yo”.  
El gallego soltó una carcajada. “Lo sabía, no es fácil resistirse a los encantos de un gallego”.  
Andy resopló.  
“Yo también te he terminado cogiendo bastante cariño, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes”.  
El joven puso su cara de pensador sonriendo. “Umm...a veces se me olvida, así que me gusta que me lo recuerdes”.  
“Entonces te lo voy a recordar todo el rato, pequeñajo” dijo Iván y besó los labios del joven suavemente.  
“¡Que no soy pequeñajo, solo soy un poco más bajito que tú!” protestó bromeando Andy.  
“Eres mucho más bajito que yo, y ya no vas a crecer más pollito. Pero a mi me encantas así”.  
Estuvieron un rato más en la cama entre bromas y abrazos antes de darse una ducha e irse a dormir.

“Oye, Andy, me surge una duda…¿Cómo es que tenías…?” Preguntó el gallego una vez estaban acostados de nuevo, pero esta vez, listos para dormir.  
El joven frunció el ceño por un momento antes de entender a qué se refería Iván. “Pues porque siempre llevo en mis bolsas de aseo de viaje, no lo saqué para venir aquí por puro despiste, nada más” contestó con sinceridad.  
“Pues me cae bien tu despiste, oye”.  
Andy rió. “A mi también, al menos hoy”.  
Y aquella fue la segunda vez que a Iván le quedó claro que Andy no se gustaba tanto a sí mismo como pretendía hacer ver al resto del mundo, y no lo pudo comprender. Cada pequeña nueva pieza que descubría del puzzle que parecía ser el joven, le parecía maravillosa y perfecta. Quizás era un poco pronto para pensarlo pero, Iván estaba seguro de que se estaba enamorando de él a una velocidad de vértigo.

El cuándo ~ Prueba de exteriores

A la mañana siguiente, Andy e Iván estaban más cariñosos que nunca. Bajaron a desayunar de la mano, y una vez en la mesa, solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Sonrisas, miradas cómplices, besos y caricias era todo lo que los demás veían.  
“Por favor, cuánto teatro” protestó José María y se fue de la cocina nada más coger su café. Los demás compartieron miradas de desacuerdo con la actitud de su compañero.  
“Este sabe que tiene los días contados” comentó Alberto.  
“No creo, se lo tiene bastante creído, lo que le pasa es que le da coraje no tener a su aliado Andy” dijo Ana mientras se preparaban el desayuno.  
Andy estaba tan concentrado en reírse de lo que Iván le estaba contando que ni siquiera escuchó su nombre en la boca de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron al plató, de nuevo, los nervios se apoderaron de ellos, y es que de la prueba de exteriores saldría el próximo finalista y no iba a ser nada fácil.

Ana eligió los equipos y para Andy la estrategia estuvo clara en ese momento, y una vez más, sintió el peso de la desventaja de no ser el amiguito de todos. La estrategia también la vió Iván, aunque sabía que la chica no tenía ninguna mala intención y que se iba a esforzar al máximo por su equipo, también sabía que quería favorecerlos a ellos, a sus amigos y que para ello estaba sacrificando su propia paciencia y a Andy y José María. 

Andy explicó al jurado cuál era la estrategia que creía que tenía Ana, y los guionistas hicieron a Iván defenderla en público. Andy sabía que lo que dijo el gallego era lo que le habían pedido, pues se lo pidieron delante de todos, pero aún así, no fue capaz de mirar a Iván mientras hablaba.  
No porque estuviese molesto con él, esta vez se estaba cuidando se distinguir muy bien contra quién iba su enfado y este iba obviamente para Ana. La chica no le caía especialmente mal, realmente es con la que mejor se había llevado durante algún tiempo, pero sabía que debajo de toda esa fachada de niña buena había también una concursante dispuesta a ganar. Esto le parecía bien, al fin y al cabo, esa era la actitud que todos deberían tener, en su opinión. Lo que no le gustaba era que lo escondiera, al igual que los demás, excepto Iván. El gallego siempre había actuado de forma clara y transparente, y aún así, había sabido ganarse al público y al resto de compañeros, y eso era algo que Andy admiraba de él, y que esperaba aprender a hacer algún día, pero por el momento no se lo confesaría a Iván.

El cocinado comenzó y Andy se propuso olvidar su enfado con Ana e intentar ser el mejor bajo su mando, ya que serían valorados de forma individual. Sabía que también tenía que cuidarse de José María, el cual estaba seguro que intentaría llevarlo a su terreno de palabras envenenadas y juego sucio.

El equipo azul, el de Iván, empezó a cocinar un poco antes pues su entrante sería el primero en salir. Así que Andy dejó a José María y a Ana hablando y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el otro lado de las cocinas con orgullo. Iván había tomado el mando del otro equipo y los estaba animando y organizando estupendamente.  
[](https://imgur.com/o8vgFbU) El gallego pareció sentir la mirada de Andy así que se giró un momento para mirarlo y le sonrió. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo cómo el corazón se le aceleraba tras recibir la mirada sonriente de Iván. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que aún se preguntaba cómo había pasado, cómo en tan poco tiempo sentía que se estaba enamorando de su compañero de cocina nocturna sin poder remediarlo.

Andy se alegró de estar encargado del postre, eso significaba que no tendría que interactuar necesariamente con José María, aunque éste se empeñaba en hablar con él de vez en cuando.  
Iván, procuró por su bien y por el bien del equipo, ni siquiera mira cómo iba Andy. Había escuchado que él se estaba encargando del postre así que estaba tranquilo por él, sabía que haría un buen trabajo. 

Cuando el equipo rojo empezó a flaquear, los guionistas pidieron a Andy que le preguntase a Iván si estaba preocupado. A Andy esto no le hizo ninguna gracia, no quería poner a Iván más nervioso de lo que ya estaría, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
No pudo evitar sonreír con la respuesta del gallego pues le dijo que lo que le preocupaba es que él no estaba creciendo. Había sido una respuesta inteligente por parte de Iván, ya que obviamente se estaba refiriendo a la broma que tenían acerca de llamarlo pequeñajo, y a cuando habían discutido en broma la noche anterior a cerca de la estatura del joven comparada con la de Iván. Pero nadie más que ellos sabían que se trataba de una broma íntima entre ellos, desde fuera pareció como que Iván se había molestado por la pregunta impertinente de Andy y lo había insultado. Tanto fué así, que enseguida José María se acercó a Andy para decirle “Hay que ver lo que te ha dicho”, pero el joven lo esquivó como pudo.

Estaba claro que su intención fué causar algún daño en la relación que tenían él y el gallego, aunque fuese el más mínimo. Eso junto al hecho de que no paraba de intentar hablar con él y hacerlo criticar de Ana, hicieron a Andy cerciorarse de que quería una alianza con él para desbancar al resto, porque sabía que él era el más fuerte en esos momentos.  
De otra persona, quizás lo hubiese encontrado halagador y hasta inteligente, pero no de José María, porque aunque el plan no estaba del todo mal, la forma de ejecutarlo no dejaba de ser desesperada y patética una vez más. Andy no iba a permitir que lo volviera a arrastrar con él, así que simplemente se dedicó a asentir y a ignorarlo todo lo que pudo. 

Luego llegó el momento de hacer el helado con el nitrógeno líquido y Andy deseo haber entrenado más con Iván durante el confinamiento porque la verdad es que le costó y mucho. Pero aún así pasó un buen rato con Jordi, el cual lo ayudó y se rió con él de la poquita fuerza que tenía. También pudo demostrarle que aunque físicamente le era muy difícil no se rindió, sino que se dejó los brazos para poder hacer el helado en ese bol enorme.  
En alguna ocasión miró a Iván pero esta estaba concentrado en lo suyo. El equipo rojo no parecía ir muy bien y eso le preocupaba a ambos. Andy quería ganar, pero también quería que Iván se salvase y al ser individual la valoración, no tenía muy claro a cuantos aspirantes iba a salvar el jurado. 

Al final del cocinado, el joven estaba bastante orgulloso con su trabajo, se había dejado la piel en la cocina y no solo había hecho un postre complicadísimo él solo, sino que también había ayudado a sus compañeros y no se había dejado llevar por los juegos maliciosos de José Mari, así que esperaba, como mínimo, una muy buena valoración.  
Y así fué, su trabajo fue muy bien valorado y fue felicitado por el jurado. Se lo merecía y lo sabía.

Todos aplaudieron su triunfo, Iván el que más y no pudo evitar mirarlo lleno de orgullo y felicidad. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que debía mantener su papel de enemigo de Andy, pero no sería la primera vez que cambiaban de posición y tiempo las escenas para conseguir que cuadraran con el guión así que pensó que si lo habían pillado, al montar el capítulo ya se encargarían de editar esa parte, ya está. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/r2X4x2G)

La verdad es que, aunque estaba muy contento por Andy, también estaba bastante decepcionado consigo mismo. No había sabido controlar mejor a Luna y tanto él como Alberto habían tenido despistes que ya no podían permitirse a esas alturas y el gallego se responsabilizaba a sí mismo de ambos, ya que él había sido el que había adoptado el papel de capitán. Las cámaras captaron ese momento de enfado contra sí mismo justo antes de decidir apartarlo y centrarse sólo en la felicidad de saber que Andy había conseguido lo que quería, y lo que con tanto esfuerzo se había merecido.

En cuanto las cámaras se apagaron, Iván miró al jurado. “Lo puedo abrazar ahora, ¿Verdad?” preguntó señalando a Andy y este se sonrojó.  
“¡Hombre, claro! Corre” dijo Jordi y el gallego corrió a abrazar a su pequeñajo.  
“¡Felicidades, ya eres finalista!” lo felicito exultante cogiéndolo en peso. Andy rió feliz y lo abrazó también.  
Se escucharon unos “Ow, ¡Qué bonito!” del jurado y del resto de compañeros.  
“Gracias, me vas a tener que ayudar a ejercitar los brazos o no sobrevivo más allá de la final”. Todos rieron.  
“Eso está hecho” Iván lo besó en la frente dejándolo otra vez en el suelo.

Al volver a la casa, todos tenían claro que era José María el próximo eliminado pues la prueba de exteriores había sido su única oportunidad de salvarse y no lo había conseguido. Pero esto no dejaba más tranquilo a Iván. Había hecho ya dos pruebas que no le habían salido nada bien, ¿Quién le aseguraba que no habría una tercera? No quería irse, quería llegar a la final con Andy, y además pensaba que lo merecía y lo había demostrado, lo que le estaban fallando últimamente eran los nervios, la desconcentración…

El gallego se dejó caer agotado en el sofá del salón. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente, tenía que apaciguar esos nervios como fuera. Escuchó como José María estaba hablándole a Andy todavía de la prueba de exteriores, intentando convencerlo de que no había intentado meter cizaña en el equipo. Iván estuvo a punto de levantarse para salvar al joven pero no encontró fuerzas para hacerlo, y de todas maneras, no era como si Andy no supiese manejar a José María, lo había hecho perfectamente durante la prueba de exteriores.  
Alberto se sentó de repente en el sofá al lado de Iván.  
“Hey, bro, ¿Qué haces?”  
Iván suspiró. “Intentar no machacarme demasiado por la prueba de exteriores, nene, pero me está costando…” el gallego sonrío amargamente.  
“No te machaques por eso, tío, lo hemos hecho bien, no nos han valorado mal a ninguno de los dos, es solo que Andy lo ha hecho mejor”.  
El gallego sonrió. “Ha trabajado como una bestia, de eso no hay duda” dijo orgulloso.  
“Pero nosotros también, ¿Eh? Lo que pasa es que bueno, no todos podíamos ganar, solo había puesto para uno”.  
“Ya, pero...el fallo de la cantidad de carne…¿Cómo pude andar tan despistado?”  
“Los nervios, Iván, además estabas intentando hacer lo tuyo bien para que te lo valorarán y además hacer de capitán…” Andy apareció de repente por detrás del sofá de Iván y se apoyó en el. Parecía que había logrado deshacerse de José Mari.  
“¿Ves? Andy tiene razón, estamos de acuerdo por una vez” bromeó Alberto y los dos se sonrieron.

“Aunque sois amigos vuestro equipo no era fácil. No vengo buscando pleito, ni ofender a nadie...pero teníais a Luna en el equipo y ¿Cuándo ha hecho Luna una buen exterior? Llevarse los 90 minutos con unas patatas suflé…”. El joven meneó la cabeza.  
Iván y Alberto no tuvieron más remedio que estar de acuerdo con Andy, por mucho que quisieran a la chica.

“Eso es verdad...si hubiésemos tenido otra mano más, quizás lo hubiésemos podido tener todo controlado, pero éramos nosotros dos contra el mundo prácticamente” comentó Alberto. “Luna es que se pone histérica en los exteriores la pobre mía”.  
“Ya, eso si es verdad...aunque sé que yo podría haberlo hecho mejor, y es lo que me duele. No es el no haber ganado, que hombre, no os voy a decir que no me gustaría estar en tu posición, Andy, pero tu te la has merecido sin dudarlo. Lo que me jode es no haberlo hecho perfecto como sé que puedo hacerlo. Justo igual que en la prueba del otro día, la del plato de Jordi…”.  
“Lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido con la situación que teníamos, Iván” Alberto le dio una palmada en la rodilla intentando animarlo.  
“Exacto. No debes ser tan duro contigo mismo...puede que quizás eso te haya impedido hacerlo todo lo bien que querías hoy, porque aún tenías en la cabeza la prueba anterior. Cuando te pones a cocinar es importante liberarse de todo lo demás, si no te consume el pánico y la inseguridad, y en un segundo estás perdido…”.

Alberto e Iván lo miraron sorprendidos. No esperaban un consejo así de Andy. Sus consejos eran siempre de tipo más técnico y nunca relacionados con nada emocional.  
“Pues eso es verdad, ahí tienes toda la razón” dijo Iván sonriéndole y colocó su mano sobre la del joven.  
“Ya ves…” Alberto asintió un momento pensativo y luego miró a la pareja. “Bueno, os voy a dejar que voy a ver cómo anda Luna, estaba un poquillo baja de ánimos, ahora os veo”.  
“Vale, tío, dale ánimos...pobrecilla…”.  
Andy tomó el sitio de Alberto al lado de Iván y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.  
“Tienes que ganar mañana, Iván” dijo muy serio de repente.  
El gallego pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda. “Lo sé…”.  
“Si te vas mañana te voy a matar…” Andy sonaba preocupado de verdad. Pero Iván sabía que no era porque no confiase en sus capacidades sino porque sabía que los nervios desbancaban a cualquiera.  
“Si te vas...me quedo en esta calle sin salida…” Iván empezó a cantar la canción de extremoduro, otro grupo por el que no compartían afición, y es que éste ya no quería hablar más del tema. Quería olvidarse de sus miedos y volver a sentirse seguro y capaz, no solo de llegar a la final, sino de ganar Masterchef.  
Andy resopló. “No, no empieces a cantar cosas extrañas que sino quien te va a echar voy a ser yo”. El gallego rió y siguió cantando para fastidiarlo en broma.

“¡Shhh! ¡Que no!” Andy movió un brazo para taparle la boca a Iván y entonces fue cuando notó lo que le dolían por culpa del helado del postre. “Auch” protestó y el gallego lo miró preocupado.  
“¡Oh, es verdad, tus brazos! A ver, ven aquí…” el gallego se levantó y cogió una silla de la mesa del comedor. “Siéntate, que en el sofá no puedo acceder a tu espalda y lo voy a necesitar”.  
Andy lo miró frunciendo el ceño. “¿Qué me vas a hacer?” preguntó desconfiado. “No me pongas a hacer cosas raras otra vez, ¿Eh?”.  
Iván bufó. “Cosas raras dice...se llama ejercicio, Andy, y no, es para darte un masaje, para desbloquear tus músculos, los poquitos que tengas”.  
Andy le hizo una mueca y se levantó para sentarse en la silla que Iván le ofrecía. “No seas muy bruto con esas manazas que tienes, por favor, a ver si me vas a dejar peor”.

Iván rió. “¿Manazas? Pues no me protestas de estas manazas para otras cosas…”.  
El joven se sonrojó. “Pues poco me has demostrado lo que pueden hacer todavía…” por supuesto el joven no iba a quedarse detrás en la provocación, aunque le diese vergüenza.  
Esta vez fueron las mejillas de Iván las que se sonrojaron. “Uuuh...Andy, Andy, no me piques…”  
Andy rió. “Sabes que me encanta picarte, no me puedes pedir eso…” Iván empezó con su masaje por los brazos del joven y este gimió levemente de dolor. “Eso duele…”.  
“Lo sé, perdona, te va a doler, pero verás que después vas a estar mejor, confía en mí” diciendo esto, le dio un beso en la cabeza y continuó con el masaje.

Iván acabó dándole masajes a todo el mundo, porque al pasar por el salón, Ana lo vió dándoselo a Andy y rápidamente se corrió la voz. Andy estaba de buen humor así que se quedó con el resto toda la tarde, incluso participó en las conversaciones.  
Ése era el Andy que el gallego conocía, simpático, inteligente, algo tímido pero a la vez no dudaba en hacer alguna broma. El otro Andy, era el Andy asustado, el que quería ganar a toda costa para demostrarse a él mismo y, probablemente a su familia, que podía hacerlo. Iván había aprendido a aceptar a ese otro Andy y aunque a veces no quisiera admitirlo, también le gustaba muchísimo.

Por la noche Iván estaba destrozado después de la prueba y de convertirse por un día en el masajista de la casa. Andy no le había dicho nada de cocinar por la noche, así que después de cenar, fue a su habitación a coger algo de ropa y se dirigió a la de Andy.

El joven lo miró frunciendo el ceño. “¿Qué haces aquí?”.  
Iván hizo una mueca no entendiendo la pregunta. “¿No dormimos juntos hoy?”.  
“Si, pero antes vamos a cocinar”.  
“¿Qué? Pero...mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y…”  
Andy negó con la cabeza y cortó lo que el gallego quería decir. “Mañana tienes que convertirte en finalista. He estado analizando las pruebas que llevamos y las pruebas que normalmente se hacen para la final y, según mis cálculos y si no me equivoco...va a ser un postre, así que vamos...ya tengo uno en mente”.  
Iván suspiró y luego sonrió. “De verdad quieres cocinar contra mí en la final, ¿Eh?”.  
“No me sabrá igual de bien la victoria si no lo hago” dijo el joven con esa sonrisa prepotente que a Iván cada vez le gustaba más.  
El gallego bufó. “Eres increíble...vaya fenómeno estás hecho, anda tira…”.

Andy se tomó bastante en serio el cocinado de esa noche, de manera que no dejó al gallego distraerse ni un solo momento dejando a Iván conocer otra faceta de él. El Andy exigente, intransigente y mandón, que no pudo sacar en la única oportunidad que tuvo de ser jefe de cocinas en la prueba de exteriores, pues ser capitán de dos equipos lo sobrepasó.

El cocinado fue exitoso y ambos quedaron bastante satisfechos con el resultado. Andy era un buen profesor e Iván un buen alumno, así que había aprendido muy rápido los trucos del joven para que todo saliese perfecto, tal y como la repostería requería.  
Andy decidió cuidar de Iván también en su habitación, lo quería cien por cien preparado para el día siguiente.

“No tienes que hacer esto, podemos...ah…” Iván no pudo ni siquiera terminar la frase pues Andy hizo desaparecer la erección del gallego en su boca.  
Al igual que en la cocina, el joven era meticuloso, rápido y dedicado, lo cual hizo que Iván no tardase mucho en llegar al clímax.  
Tras limpiarse los restos de la comisura de sus labios con la lengua Andy sonrió al ver cómo el gallego lo estaba mirando con los ojos aún oscurecidos por el placer.  
“¿Puedes dejar de sorprenderme con algo todos los días?”.  
El joven rió suavemente y se tumbó al lado de Iván apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. “No” bostezó.  
“Vas a conseguir que me enamore de ti” soltó el gallego sin pensar y el corazón empezó a latirle aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía, un poco nervioso por la posible reacción de Andy.  
Éste sonrió, aunque Iván no podía verle la cara. “Quizás esa es mi estrategia después de todo”.  
El gallego rió suavemente aliviado y feliz con la respuesta del joven. “Pues quizás estés consiguiendo tu objetivo, pollito”.  
“Quizás vaya en ambas direcciones, gallo de corral”.

El cuándo ~ Prueba de eliminación

“Iván” Andy acarició la cara del gallego el cual ni siquiera había escuchado la alarma. “Iván, tenemos que levantarnos” insistió.  
Iván abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió al ver a Andy, justo antes de incorporarse rápidamente al ser consciente de la realidad. “¿Qué hora es?” preguntó agobiado.  
“Las ocho, vamos bien, pero no podemos relajarnos mucho”.  
El gallego suspiró aliviado y se frotó la cara. “Bueno, pues en marcha” besó a Andy en los labios y se levantó de la cama para coger su ropa y ducharse. 

“Sabes que hoy seguramente me harán decirte cosas que no pienso, ¿Verdad?” Dijo Andy de repente muy serio. Iván no había pensado en eso pero el joven tenía razón.  
“Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que me afecte, me siento concentrado, bien. Voy a ganarme el puesto a tu lado en la galería, estoy seguro”.  
Andy asintió creyéndolo pues la sonrisa que le dirigió era esa que tanto creía haber odiado al principio y que había acabado adorando. Una sonrisa llena de seguridad y optimismo.

Cuando Andy e Iván llegaron a la cocina, los demás ya estaban allí, unos preparándose el desayuno, y otros tomando algo rápidamente porque aún se tenían que arreglar.  
“¿Qué? ¿Estarás contento de ver hoy el show desde la galería, no?” Le preguntó José Mari a Andy.  
“Por supuesto, es como estar a un paso de mi sueño así que lo estoy. Y ya si te vas tu hoy, lo estaré aún más” soltó Andy son un sonrisa, con esa que se ponía para repartir puñaladas disfrazadas de bromas.  
Luna no pudo evitar reírse mientras Iván y Alberto compartieron una sonrisa. Les gustaba que Andy le diese caña a José Mari.  
Éste rió fingiendo que no se había tomado la supuesta broma en serio, pero su respuesta dejó bien claro que sí. “Yo creo que tengo muchas posibilidades de quedarme, así que vete despidiendo de tu novio”.  
Andy negó con la cabeza manteniendo la misma sonrisa. “Él no se va a ir, te lo aseguro yo”. Por un momento, ambos se miraron desafiantes hasta que Iván se acercó al joven y le dió su taza de café. “Venga chicos, vamos a desayunar en paz, pasará lo que tenga que pasar” agarró a Andy y suavemente se lo llevó lejos de José Mari, sabía que si nadie hacía nada, no iban a parar.

Llegaron a plató y los guionistas les dieron guiones cortos a todos. Les avisaron de que irían diciéndoles si era necesario que dijeran algo a medida que avanzaba el programa.  
Ya habían usado esa misma técnica en pruebas anteriores y era la que menos le gustaba a Iván. Si leía el guión previamente, al menos sabía a qué atenerse, pero del otro modo se sentía mucho más vulnerable ante cualquier cosa que hicieran decir a Andy.

Los chefs hicieron lo que Andy temía, preguntarle que qué sentía al ser ya finalista. Justo antes de entrar a plató, el joven les había dicho a Iván y a Alberto que estaba seguro de que le iban a preguntar eso y que no iba a saber muy bien qué responder. Alberto le aconsejó que fuese humilde, para ganarse a la gente, que dijese que estaba sorprendido de haber llegado a donde había llegado y esos tópicos. A Andy le pareció buena idea. Hasta entonces, le había dado igual lo que todos pensaran de él, pero cuantas más vueltas le daba, más consciente era de que no quería perder solo por no ser popular, así que quizás debería esforzarse un poco, si es que ya no era demasiado tarde, esperaba que no, o que realmente el factor público no fuese a influir en la decisión final de los jueces.

Pero a la hora de la verdad...Andy empezó muy bien, diciendo que no se había imaginado que estaría en la final, pero los jueces lo tenían más que calado, y él no sabía hacerse el humilde, para qué se iba a engañar, así que al final acabó diciendo lo que realmente sentía. Iván y Alberto se miraron sonriendo porque ambos sabían que el joven no iba a ser capaz de decir lo que el catalán le había aconsejado. Andy era así, y al menos a Iván le parecía maravilloso. Y a Alberto cada vez le molestaba menos, la verdad, le estaba empezando a hacer incluso gracia la actitud de Andy.

La siguiente pregunta fue mucho más complicada para Andy. Los chefs le preguntaron que qué sentía la ver a Iván allí con el delantal negro y no pudo fingir. Los ojos se le fueron hacia el gallego, primero mirándolo de arriba a abajo, y luego mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos con una mirada que claramente no indicaba rivalidad alguna, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba cargada de calidez y a su vez de preocupación. Incluso se le escapó un suspiro nada más mirarlo porque ¿Qué podía decir? Claro que no le gustaba verlo con el delantal negro.  
Iván lo miró sonriendo, conmovido por esa mirada y ese suspiro que mostraban que claramente no lo quería ver así, y si se le había escapado algo así a Andy, es que realmente lo sentía.  
Andy no pudo decir nada, así que los guionistas pararon un momento el programa para decirles que entendían que la situación era difícil para ellos, pero que tenían que darle un poco de juego al asunto. Entonces en la siguiente pregunta Andy dijo que veía a Iván desde el retrovisor, pero volvió a fallar cuando le preguntaron si quería al gallego en la final. Hizo que dudaba, porque por un momento realmente intentó decir que no, pero finalmente no pudo hacerlo, e incluso le dijo a Iván que esperaba que se salvara.

Iván lo hizo un poco mejor, pero también su parte fué más fácil, no era a él a quién preguntaban sino el que respondía a lo que Andy decía. Sólo quería que pararan en algún momento, abrazar al joven y besarlo. Andy no fallaba, era el mejor siguiendo el guión y lo había demostrado durante toda la edición, así que el hecho de que fallase y no fuese capaz de fingir o de mentir en todo momento, le decía muchísimo a Iván. Iba a cocinar más motivado que nunca.

Luego hablaron de las agujetas de Andy por culpa del helado de la prueba de exteriores. Iván no contó que lo había ayudado con eso, pero sí que hizo mención a la primera vez que le dejó entrenarlo y estuvo con agujetas los tres días siguientes. Iván jamás olvidaría la noche después del entrenamiento pues había sido entonces cuando se habían besado por primera vez.  
El gallego esperaba que Andy protestase por haber contado esa anécdota, podría haberlo hecho para alimentar su papel de rivales, pero ni siquiera ahí le llevó la contraria, ni se metió con él. El gallego estaba sumamente sorprendido. ¿Lo estaba haciendo para que no hubiese lugar a que se pusiera más nervioso? ¿O realmente no podía hacer su papel ese día? Cualquiera de las opciones le hacían feliz, pues ambas demostraban lo que el joven sentía por él. 

Como era de esperar José María dijo, a su manera, como siempre, lo que Andy había dicho en cocinas, pero a éste no le importó, rió como siempre. Y cuando por fin él y Ana iban a subir a la galería tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darle un abrazo a Iván, pero la miraba que compartieron lo dijo todo en su lugar.

La prueba fué un auténtico infierno para Andy. Las veces que había tenido la oportunidad de estar en la galería, no había estado nervioso en absoluto pues sus compañeros le daban igual, pero esa vez, tenía abajo no sólo a un compañero jugándosela, sino a la persona a la que quería. Porque sí, lo quería, y lo acababa de sentir sin ningún lugar a dudas cuando lo miró desde arriba, y pensó que si los chefs le diesen la oportunidad de cambiarse por Iván, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo, lo habría salvado y habría peleado por segunda vez para llegar a la final. 

Iván confesó que quería que lo que había debajo de la caja sorpresa fuera un postre, su explicación no fue del todo sincera, pues tuvo que guardarse para él que Andy le había enseñado muchísimo y que se sentía muy preparado para hacer cualquier tipo de plato dulce que le pidieran gracias a él. 

Tal y como Andy había predicho, la prueba eliminatoria consistía en replicar un postre y esto hizo a Iván sonreír. Buscó la mirada de Andy en la galería y este se la devolvió sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza. “Lo tienes” le dijo con los labios sin emitir ningún sonido e Iván sabía que tenía razón.  
Andy sabía que el gallego lo estaba haciendo bien, pero aún así no pudo evitar ponerse de los nervios cuando entró el chef invitado. Estaba contando lo importante que era la precisión y medir todo en la repostería, cosas en las que Iván podía flaquear a veces si no se concentraba. Solo deseaba que el chef dejase de hablar. Así que cuando empezaron a cocinar el joven evitó por todos los medios mirar hacia abajo, y si lo hacía, no mirar a Iván, porque sabía que si lo veía cometiendo algún error, iba a ayudarlo o a desmayarse, una de dos. 

Para su suerte, Jordi lo llamó para volver a hacer helado y estuvo distraído un rato.  
Cuando volvió a subir, José María y Luna se encargaron de llamar su atención así que todo iba bien hasta que los chefs lo hicieron interactuar con Iván. Se hicieron bromas de las suyas, no había ningún problema hasta que se dio cuenta de que el gallego no estaba yendo todo lo rápido que debía, entonces sintió como se le encogía el estómago y resopló un poco agobiado. 

Ana le dijo a Iván que tenía que enseñar a Andy a hacer la kennel porque no le salía e Iván, en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad de meterse con él, hizo lo contrario, lo defendió del comentario de Ana. Era consciente de que si en ese capítulo sacaban todas las escenas de ellos dos o la mayoría, iba a quedar un poco caótico pues no habían parado de dar señales contradictorias al público. Pero estaba demasiado nervioso para preocuparse entonces de eso, no iba precisamente muy adelantado y aunque todas las elaboraciones estaban bien, o eso pensaba, aún tenía que montarlas. Y de repente, sin apenas darse cuenta, ya lo tenía. Andy, desde arriba le preguntó si ya había terminado y éste le dijo que sí, porque era la verdad, ya lo había acabado. Ni él mismo se lo podía creer.  
Andy quiso alegrarse pero no pudo, le preocupaba que si había terminado tan pronto fuese porque hubiese olvidado hacer algo, porque lo había visto concentrado, sí, pero también nervioso, y eso le daba bastante miedo.

El tiempo de cocinado acabó y era el momento de la cata. El primero era Iván, así que Andy respiró profundamente y se mentalizó para no reaccionar, pasara lo que pasase.  
La valoración del jurado no pudo ser mejor y el joven sintió como el corazón se le llenaba de orgullo y felicidad. Ya estaba, lo había conseguido, Iván estaría en la final con él. El próximo objetivo sería que ambos fuesen dos de los tres que lucharían por el puesto de ganador, pero poco a poco.

Iván sabía que las cámaras estaban sobre él así que no intentó ni tan siquiera mirar hacia la galería, pero lo estaba deseando. Quería encontrarse con la sonrisa de Andy y cuando el jurado se dió la vuelta para deliberar, por fin encontró el momento de mirar hacia arriba. Y efectivamente, Andy le sonrió ampliamente y aplaudió sin hacer ningún ruido, estaba feliz y orgulloso y para sorpresa de Iván, sintió, que ese era el mejor premio que podía recibir. Mejor aún que la valoración de los jueces.

Los chefs anunciaron que Iván y Alberto podían subir a la galería, y no sabían si fue porque se le escapó, o con sentido irónico, pero Pepe dijo una gran verdad, Andy estaba esperando impaciente a que Iván subiera a la galería.  
En cuanto lo vió aparecer le sonrió con los ojos brillantes pero no pudieron abrazarse como ambos estaban deseando, simplemente se chocaron el codo como hicieron los demás y se colocaron uno al lado del otro.

Las cámaras dejaron de grabar y esta vez ninguno de los dos pidió permiso antes de abrazarse, no podían esperar más.  
“Lo has hecho genial, lo has hecho genial…” repetía Andy en los brazos del gallego, casi emocionado.  
“Estamos en la final pequeñajo, lo hemos conseguido”.  
Se separaron un poco para dirigirse una sonrisa emocionada antes de besarse en los labios. No se estaban dando cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando, y si se hubiesen dado cuenta, les habría dado exactamente igual.  
“Qué bonito…” dijo Pepe un poco emocionado, para variar.  
“¡Ay, Pepe! Qué te gusta un momento emotivo…” le dijo Jordi con una risilla.  
“Es que míralos, hacen buena pareja y todo…” se defendió el chef y todos rieron, incluidos Andy e Iván.

Llegaron a la casa y decidieron seguir con la tradición de la cena de despedida, solo que ésta no sería precisamente triste esta vez, pues todos se alegraban de que se fuese José María.  
Decidieron cocinar todos juntos como siempre pero antes de entrar en la cocina, Andy llamó a Iván y ambos se apartaron de los demás a un rincón del salón.  
El joven tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas sonrojadas.  
“Solo quería decirte que...cuando estaba mirándote desde la galería me dí cuenta de una cosa…”. Andy agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba nervioso e Iván intrigado, pero le dio su tiempo para continuar agarrándole una mano y acariciándola con su dedo pulgar como solía hacer.  
“Yo no soy de decir estas cosas...nunca he sabido cuándo es el momento de hacerlo, y por lo tanto ahora mismo tampoco sé si lo es…”. Iván empezó a vislumbrar lo que el joven quería decirle y sonrió ampliamente porque él sentía, una vez más, exactamente lo mismo.

“¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que creía que te estaba cogiendo cariño de verdad?” Andy levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Iván por un momento, justo antes de volverla a agachar tímidamente.  
“Pues...no hay ningún "creo", es...es un hecho, Iván, y no te voy a mentir, me asusta un poco, pero...en fin…” el joven se rió suave y nerviosamente.  
“¿Estás diciéndome que me quieres, Andy?” Preguntó Iván sonriendo hacía un lado.  
El joven resopló y lo miró nervioso, no entendía bien el tono de esa pregunta y sentía que le iba a estallar el corazón en cualquier momento.  
“Um…¿Algo así?”. Iván le besó la frente, luego la mejilla y luego la nariz.  
“Algo así yo también te quiero, Andy” Para finalmente besar sus labios.


	6. La gran final ~ Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IVANDY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi idea no era partir este capítulo en dos, pero a penas he tenido tiempo para escribirlo y lo estoy escribiendo a la carrera y sin inspiración, y así ha quedado ^^U...LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO. Así que como no quiero darle un mal final a este fic, he decidido publicar esto ahora y darme dos o tres días para acabarlo lo mejor que pueda. Porque sois maravillosxs todxs 🖤🖤🖤 y me hacéis sonreír todos los días con vuestros comentarios, con vuestros twits, en el grupo del corral de Ivandy 🖤, en instagram...de verdad, sois amor puro, y pienso que os merecéis que intente hacerlo lo mejor que pueda 👨🚀 y eso haré.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y cariño, significa mucho para mí 🖤🖤🖤. ¡Un abrazote!

Después de recoger los restos de la cena, todos volvieron a la mesa para tomar un cóctel que había preparado Luna para celebrar que ya eran finalistas.  
El brebaje era suave y dulce y tenía poco alcohol, ya que, aunque tenían el fin de semana por delante, sabían que menos que nunca era el momento de relajarse, pues la siguiente semana se jugarían todo por lo que habían estado luchando durante todos esos meses.

Aún así, Andy empezó a notarse un poco afectado por el cóctel y toda la paciencia que estaba teniendo para seguir allí, escuchando anécdotas y comentarios de sus compañeros que le interesaban muy poco o nada, se esfumó. Tenía que escabullirse del comedor y tenía que llevarse a Iván por una sencilla razón, quería estar con él. Y más aún cuando sentía que sus emociones se avivaron por culpa del alcohol. 

Con suavidad, para que nadie notase nada, llevó una de sus manos a la pierna de Iván. Éste, que estaba en ese momento escuchando una anécdota de Ana sobre su hermano, giró la cabeza para mirar a Andy y le sonrió, colocando su mano sobre la suya.  
Obviamente no lo estaba entendiendo, así que el joven decidió ser más claro, deslizando su mano lentamente hacia el interior del muslo del gallego. Pudo sentir cómo los músculos se tensaban e Iván lo miró de reojo con confusión. Andy sonrió fingiendo estar escuchando lo que Ana decía, incluso apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano fingiendo un mayor interés mientras su otra mano se acercaba cada vez más a la entrepierna del gallego.

Iván se mordió el labio inferior y colocó ambos codos en la mesa cruzando los brazos sobre ella, echando su cuerpo hacia delante como si quisiera ocultar aún más lo que Andy se traía entre manos, pues si antes era difícil para el resto verlo, en aquella posición era imposible.

Andy pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo el gallego suspiró cuando su mano había alcanzado la zona que quería alcanzar y la estaba acariciando con los dedos, obteniendo sin mucho esfuerzo el resultado que quería, que a Iván empezara a quedarse sin espacio en sus pantalones.

“¿A qué has dicho antes que se dedica tu hermano?” preguntó Andy haciendo muy bien su papel de interesado por aquella conversación. Iván, que estaba cada vez más tenso, lo miró sorprendido, o más bien admirado por lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás hubiese imaginado encontrarse en una situación así con él.  
La mirada que le devolvió Andy, le costó una respiración profunda, pues sus labios estaban formando esa sonrisa prepotente y provocadora, a la vez que sus ojos lo miraban intensamente.  
Iván entendía, y no entendía nada. No sabía a dónde quería llegar Andy con aquello, ni tampoco sabía que estaba apunto de hacer justo lo que el joven quería que hiciera. 

El gallego movió sus caderas involuntariamente y se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración. Andy parecía saber muy bien cómo hacer que su mano lo dejase sin paciencia.  
“Chicos, perdonad, creo que me voy a ir a dormir. Me ha venido todo el cansancio de repente encima…” dijo el gallego frotándose la cara.

“Claro, cariño, sin problema, yo no tardaré en irme también, estoy agotada” contestó Luna y bostezó.  
“Es que hemos tenido mucho estrés hoy” dijo Ana y Alberto asintió con cara de estar cansado también.  
“Pues sí, muchas gracias por la cena y por el rato juntos” el gallego les sonrió a todos y luego miró a Andy. “¿Vienes?”.  
El joven sonrió triunfante, su plan había funcionado a la perfección, como casi siempre. “Si, si, yo también estoy cansado. Gracias por la velada” dijo al resto inclinándose un poco hacia ellos de forma teatral, y se levantó.  
Iván agradeció llevar ese día una camiseta lo suficientemente larga.

En cuanto pasaron el comedor y se encontraban en el pasillo de los dormitorios donde nadie podía verlos, ni oirlos, Iván agarró a Andy por la cintura y lo besó ferozmente, haciendo que la espalda del joven chocase contra la pared.  
“Eres malvado” susurró el gallego entre besos.  
“Solo soy un hombre de recursos” contestó el joven sonriendo con satisfacción mientras entrelazaba sus brazos detrás del cuello de Iván. 

Al día siguiente no madrugaron, pues a penas habían dormido la noche anterior. Iván fue el primero en despertarse, una vez más, con Andy en sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
La noche había sido increíble, el gallego estaba sorprendido porque jamás pensó que pudiese tener más química con alguien que con Marta, pero con Andy la tenía a un nivel que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Y él, al contrario que el joven, nunca había tenido ninguna relación de ese tipo con otros hombres, así que más le sorprendía lo bien que se complementaban. Cómo sabían exactamente lo que necesitaba el otro y cuándo, las zonas más sensibles, las que provocaban en Andy una risilla adorable porque le hacía cosquillas, las que hacían que Iván contuviese la respiración…  
El gallego no podía creer todo lo que habían conseguido conocer del otro en tan poquísimo tiempo. Unos meses atrás, no hubiese podido imaginarse que su rival en el programa se convertiría en alguien que lo hiciera sentirse tan completo.

Andy se movió un poco, pero seguía dormido. Iván recorrió la habitación con sus ojos, admirando lo ordenada y limpia que la tenía el joven, si viera la suya compartida con Alberto le daría algo, pensó. De repente sus ojos se posaron en una esquina y se fijaron en la guitarra de Andy. Por supuesto, ya la había visto antes allí, pero aún no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle al joven sobre ella.  
A Iván le encantaba la música, y mientras Andy era, según él, un poco más exquisito, al gallego le gustaba prácticamente de todo, así que si el joven tocaba la guitarra, quería oírlo.

Pasó un buen rato y el joven aún no se despertaba. Iván empezó a tener hambre, así que decidió salir de la cama despacito, y arropando bien a Andy antes de irse, se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía pensado hacer tortitas para ellos y para cualquiera que aún no hubiese desayunado.

“Hey, bro ¿Qué tal?” saludó a Alberto quien estaba preparando café.  
“¡Hey! A ti también se te han pegado las sábanas, ¿Eh? ¿Y Andy?” contestó el catalán sonriendo.  
“Pues un poco, sí, Andy sigue dormido todavía, no lo he querido despertar. Voy a hacer…”  
La risilla traviesa de Alberto cortó lo que estaba diciendo Iván.  
“Normal, normal...con la que teníais montada anoche…” El catalán miró a Iván sonriente y le dio con el codo. El gallego le devolvió la mirada ruborizándose y sin entender cómo lo sabía.

Iván resopló. “¿Qué dices, tío? No me digas que se nos escuchaba...me muero de vergüenza”.  
Alberto rió. “Nah, tranqui, es que yo tuve que bajar a por agua para que Luna se tomase una pastilla, le dolía la cabeza, y pasé por vuestra puerta. Pero sólo desde ahí se escuchaba algo”.  
Iván resopló otra vez y se frotó la cara sin saber qué decir, se moría de vergüenza, aunque agradecía que al menos fuese Alberto y no ninguna de las chicas quien los escuchó.  
El catalán le dio una palmada en la espalda. “Va bien la cosa entonces, ¿No?”.  
El gallego había estado esperando alguna pregunta de ese tipo de parte de Alberto, y la verdad es que le estaba extrañando que aún no hubiese preguntado nada, y más le extrañó el modo tan discreto en el que lo hizo. Aunque eran como hermanos y tenían total confianza el uno en el otro, a Iván le costaba un poco hablar de esos temas.

“Si, perfecto. La verdad es que estoy sorprendidisimo de lo bien que vamos” explicó el gallego con una sonrisa tímida.  
“Me alegro, tío. ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir, eh? Andy y tu…”  
Iván rió aliviado de que Alberto no hiciese más preguntas al respecto. “Nadie...nadie lo hubiese dicho. ¿Hacemos tortitas?”.  
Alberto lo miró asintiendo y sonriendo. Se alegraba de que Iván fuese feliz. Jamás lo habría emparejado con alguien como Andy, pero si era él quién lo hacía feliz, no había más que hablar.  
“Un millón de ellas, por favor, me muero de hambre”.

Esa mañana, todos estuvieron practicando técnicas de cocina vanguardistas. A Andy seguía sin gustarle cocinar con los demás, pero ya eran menos y por lo tanto, era menos caótico, así que se unió a la práctica. Además, necesitaba practicar lo máximo posible y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad.  
A Iván lo hizo feliz tenerlo allí con los demás, y verlo interactuar y participar en las conversaciones. Incluso ayudó a Luna en todo momento que ésta lo necesitó.

Después de almorzar, decidieron tener un rato de descanso antes de volver a la cocina a seguir practicando.  
Andy e Iván se habían estado metiendo en broma el uno con el otro porque Iván le había dicho al joven que estaba muy pálido. Él bromeó con Iván pero en el fondo se lo tomó en serio. Así que durante el descanso que habían decidido tomarse, Andy se fue al jardín a tomar el sol en una de las tumbonas.  
Iván no tardó en echarlo en falta y lo buscó.  
“¿Qué haces, pequeñajo?” preguntó el gallego apoyándose en la espalda de la tumbona y mirándolo desde arriba.  
Andy alzó la mirada. “Pues intentar no ser tan paliducho”.  
Iván frunció el ceño. “Andy, sabes que sólo estaba bromeando, ¿Verdad?”.  
El joven se encogió de hombros. “Ya, pero es verdad que estoy muy blanco, sobretodo comparado contigo”.  
“No seas bobo, no estás muy nada, para mí eres perfecto”. Inclinándose un poco más hacia Andy, lo besó en los labios y este se sonrojó.  
“Tienes un concepto bastante extraño de la perfección” dijo el joven sonriendo tímidamente.  
“De eso nada, ojalá vieras lo que yo veo cuando te miro”.  
Andy volvió a sonreír tímidamente. “Entonces vería a la persona que va a ganar Masterchef”.  
Iván soltó una carcajada. “No te lo tengas tan subidito, que no te lo voy a poner nada fácil”.  
“Eso espero” Andy sonrió y se movió para ser él quién besara al gallego esa vez. Fue un beso complicado pues estaban colocados en sentido opuesto, pero no por ello fue menos intenso.

Tras el beso, Iván sonrió mirándolo admirado por lo guapísimo que le parecía, especialmente bajo el sol ya que sus ojos verdes grisáceos se veían más claros.  
“Oye, por cierto, nunca te he preguntado por qué trajiste una guitarra contigo. Nunca te he visto tocarla”.  
Andy se incorporó sentándose en la tumbona para poder mirar mejor al gallego.  
“¡Oh! Bueno, me la traje para practicar cuando tuviese tiempo, porque me relaja muchísimo. Pero la verdad es que al final, poco la he cogido…”.  
Iván alzó las cejas con sorpresa. “¿Entonces sabes tocar?”.  
Andy asintió con la cabeza. “Llevo tocando algún tiempo, si”.  
El gallego sonrió ampliamente. “No dejas de sorprenderme, nene…¿Me tocarías algo? Me hace ilusión verte tocar”.

Andy se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. “¿En serio? A ver, sé tocar, pero no soy especialmente bueno...digamos que me defiendo”.  
Iván lo miró con incredulidad. “Andy, cariño…” Andy sintió su corazón latir más fuerte. El gallego acababa de llamarlo cariño y era, definitivamente, de todas las cosas que le llamaba, su favorita. “...Por favor, tu no te defiendes en nada, tu eres bueno en todo lo que haces, así que no tienes excusa, quiero oírte tocar”.  
“Bueno, vale, pero en mi habitación...solo quiero que lo escuches tú” el joven miró hacia otro lado sonrojándose aún más. Iván sonrió contento.  
“Perfecto, mejor aún, concierto privado para mí. ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?”.

Andy había tocado muchísimas veces para su novia y sus amigos, pero no entendía por qué, con Iván se sentía diferente. Le daba bastante vergüenza y además, notaba como los nervios empezaban a surgir en su estómago.  
Quizás porque Iván no era sólo su novio, porque lo era, ¿Verdad? Sino porque también era alguien a quien admiraba y a quien quería demostrar su valía, su rival.  
“¿Ahora?” pensó por un momento buscando cuál sería el momento ideal, pero se dio cuenta de que no habría ningún momento que considerase perfecto para ello, lo mejor sería salir del trago cuanto antes, pensó. “Bueno, vale…”.  
Iván dió una palmada en victoria. “¡Sí! ¡Genial! Qué ganas de escucharte”.  
“No te esperes ninguna maravilla, ¿Eh? Te lo advierto” dijo Andy poniéndose en pie y empezando a andar. Iván lo siguió.  
“No te creeré hasta que no lo oiga”.

Ambos cruzaron el jardín y se dirigieron a la habitación de Andy. El joven cogió la guitarra y se sentó en la cama para sacarla de su funda. Estaba tan nervioso que casi se le cae de las manos.  
“No estés nervioso, pequeñajo, soy yo...no hay nadie más aquí” dijo Iván sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la espalda.  
“Por eso mismo estoy nervioso. Eres tú, Iván” contestó comprobando que la guitarra estaba afinada, y apretando las cuerdas que necesitaban ser tensadas.  
Iván lo miró levantando las cejas. “No entiendo. Se supone que tienes confianza conmigo, ¿No?”.  
Andy lo miró por un momento sonriendo. “Claro que la tengo, pero no es eso. Es que quiero hacerlo bien, quiero que te guste lo que escuchas, ¿Sabes?”.

El gallego sonrió enternecido y le dió un beso en la mejilla. “Me va a gustar, simplemente verte con una guitarra en las manos ya me gusta, tienes poco que arriesgar conmigo”. Rió suavemente y Andy se sonrojó.  
“Qué pelota eres...en fin...a ver…” Andy soltó una risilla nerviosa y miró a Iván tímidamente antes de aclararse la garganta. ¿También cantaba? Se preguntó Iván.  
Y sí, así era. El joven empezó a tocar ‘seaside’ de The Kooks, una canción de sus canciones favoritas y que a veces le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en Iván. Le había pasado desde el principio, y no entendía por qué. Le daba rabia que su rival le recordase a una de sus canciones favoritas, era casi como estropearla. Pero entonces todo terminó bien para él y su canción.

Iván miraba al joven sonriente. Sabía que iba a tocar bien y así era. Cuando empezó la parte que llevaba letra y Andy empezó a cantar, el gallego abrió la boca maravillado y tuvo que taparsela por un momento para no vitorear al joven. Estaba realmente impresionado, no solo sabía tocar perfectamente, también tenía una voz muy bonita, ¿Cómo quería que no lo llamase perfecto?  
Andy tocaba con la mirada puesta en las cuerdas, aunque realmente no le hiciera falta, pero no quería mirar a Iván, podía sentir su mirada fija en él y eso lo hacía ruborizarse. El único momento en el que lo miró fué cuando cambió la palabra ‘girl’ por ‘boy’ en una de las frases antes del estribillo. Entonces le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa tímida, encontrándose con la expresión maravillada del gallego.

Cuando terminó, Iván aplaudió con ímpetu y el joven rió nerviosamente ocultando la cara detrás de sus manos.  
“Ha sido increíble, Andy. No sabía que también cantas...eres un artista, en serio...estoy flipando…es que...no tengo palabras, vaya…” El joven sabía que así era, pues conocía esa expresión en Iván. Estaba siendo sincero, de verdad le había gustado como había tocado y cantado, y eso hacía que su corazón estuviese yendo a mil por hora, y ya no solo por los nervios.  
“Gracias, Iván, me alegra que te haya gustado” dijo tímidamente y le sonrió de nuevo. El gallego puso sus manos en las mejillas de Andy y lo atrajo hacía sí mismo para besarlo.  
“Eres fantástico…quiero más, ¿Me tocas otra?” le preguntó con ilusión y el joven no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa, sentía como si se fuese a derretir si seguía mirándolo de ese modo, así que asintió.  
“Dime tu una, si no sé tocarla, busco los acordes en un momento”.

El tiempo pasaba y ellos ya ni se acordaban de que debían volver a la cocina. Discutían sobre canciones que Iván quería que Andy tocase y a éste no le gustaban.  
"Va, nene, tu la tocas y yo la canto"  
"Bueeeeno...si no me haces cantar a mi ese ataque a la música de letra, me vale".  
Iván se reía de los insultos del joven hacia sus canciones, a cuál más pomposo y en venganza, acababa inventándose la letra para meterse con Andy de broma. Al joven le costaba tocar y a la vez reírse a carcajadas pero aún así, lo hacía. 

Iván podía parecer un tipo serio si no se le conocía, pero Andy hacía tiempo que había descubierto ese lado bromista y un poco loco del gallego, y le encantaba. No era su tipo de humor pero combinaba perfectamente con él. 

Cuando por fin se ponían de a acuerdo en alguna canción, la cantaban juntos y entonces parecía iluminarse la habitación. Las miradas que se dirigían, las sonrisas, e Iván acariciando la espalda o el hombro del joven de vez en cuando. Los dos sentían como se les llenaba el pecho y el estómago de mariposas cada vez que pasaban tiempo juntos, y ese sentimiento iba creciendo y creciendo cada día. 

Iván se empeñó en que el joven le enseñase a tocar algo y ahí se montó el desastre. Todo eran risas.  
"¿Cómo puedes vivir con esas manazas, Iván? No lo entiendo".  
"Calla, es cosa de gallegos, son para rescatar a los madrileñitos que se vienen a nadar y no saben".  
"Oye, que yo sé nadar muy bien".  
"Ya veremos cuando subamos".  
"Bueno, igual hago que no sé para que me rescates…" el joven levantó las cejas sonriente.  
"Anda, ya está maquinando el pollito, pues nada, yo te rescato las veces que hagan falta. Mira, ¡Ya me sale!" Iván le enseñó los dedos mal colocados en las cuerdas para hacer un acorde.  
Andy río. "¡Es que no te caben los dedos!".  
"¿Cómo que no? Mira bien, hombre".

De repente escucharon como alguien llamaba a la puerta e Iván se levantó a abrir mirando la hora e imaginando entonces quién sería.  
"No quiero molestar, pero...son las siete y pico de la tarde ya, os estáis perdiendo toda la práctica" dijo Alberto tímidamente. Miró a Andy y se sintió aliviado de no haberlos interrumpido haciendo otras cosas, ya que la conversación que estaba escuchando desde detrás de la puerta le estaba haciendo arrepentirse de haber llamado.  
"¿Tocas?" Le preguntó sorprendido y el joven se encogió de hombros.  
"Algo, si".  
"Toca increíble" dijo Iván orgulloso, no lo pudo evitar. "Lo siento, tío, la verdad es que se nos ha ido el santo al cielo...vamos en un momento, gracias por avisarnos" el gallego sonrió.  
"Nada, bro, yo es por vosotros, no quiero que después lloréis cuando os gane y digáis que no habíais practicado suficiente" Alberto soltó una risilla traviesa e Iván resopló.  
"Ya veremos quien llora, nene" le contestó el gallego sonriendo hacia un lado.  
"Pues como nos quedemos aquí, los tres" el catalán río. "Así que venga, bajad ya, que además estas dos me tienen la cabeza loca".  
Iván asintió y tras irse Alberto volvió a sentarse en la cama.  
Andy ya estaba guardando la guitarra pues el tampoco se había dado cuenta de cuánto llevaban allí, y se había agobiado un poco al pensar en que los demás lo estarían adelantando.  
"Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estoy contigo" dijo Iván y llamó a Andy con los brazos cuando este había terminado de guardar la guitarra para hacerlo sentarse en su regazo.  
Andy se sonrojó. "Yo también tengo la impresión de que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido...me distraes, señor manazas".  
Iván rodeo la cintura del joven con sus brazos y Andy hizo lo mismo con su cuello. "Y tu a mi. No sabes lo guapo que estás tocando".  
El joven rió tímidamente. "Tu estás guapo siempre…"  
"Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Cuánto de guapo?" Iván lo miró con una expresión juguetona. Andy era tímido para decir ese tipo de cosas así que cuando lo hacía, Iván trataba de sacarle todo el partido posible.  
El joven agachó la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente.  
"El más guapo".  
"¿Del mundo?".  
"De mi universo".  
Ambos se miraron sonriendo con amor y sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave y dulce.

Estuvieron practicando hasta bien entrada la noche. Entonces decidieron ver una película en el salón todos juntos antes de ir a dormir. Andy prefería irse a la cama para levantarse temprano y seguir trabajando, pues el domingo sería el último día antes de la grabación de la primera prueba. Pero Iván lo miró con esa cara a la que el joven no sabía decir que no, así que se quedó.

Las dos parejas se sentaron en el sofá, mientras que Ana se sentó en el sillón mirándolos con cara de pena. “Qué envidia me dais…” dijo la chica haciendo un pucherito.  
“De envidia nada, ¡Vente aquí con nosotros!” Iván la invitó a sentarse entre él y Luna y ambos le pasaron un brazo por detrás del cuello achuchándola.  
Andy la miró sonriendo pero sin hacerle ninguna gracia perder un brazo del gallego, pero no podía decirle nada. Iván era así, siempre cuidaba a todo el mundo, y Andy lo admiraba por ello. Al principio, había pensado que esa faceta de él era falsa, y que a la primera de cambio, pisotearía a quién tuviese que pisotear para conseguir su puesto deseado. Pero Iván le había demostrado día a día cuán equivocado estaba. El gallego tenía muy buen fondo, era buena persona y a Andy le encantaba que lo fuera, aunque eso implicase que a veces tuviese que compartirlo.

Al joven no le interesaban mucho las películas de miedo. Al menos no las que se basaban en el susto fácil a través de ruidos y escenas repentinas. Así que no tardó en dormirse en el hombro de Iván. Éste lo miró cuando notó que se había quedado dormido y sonrió sintiendo como su corazón latía más fuerte solo con verlo apoyado en su hombro.  
Ana los miró, y luego miró a Iván. “Qué mono” dijo la chica susurrando para no despertar a Andy. El gallego la miró sonriendo y asintió.  
“Mucho…” contestó Iván volviéndose para admirar al joven otra vez.  
“Estás coladisimo, ¿Eh?” dijo Ana sonriendo e Iván se sonrojó y asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
“No te imaginas cuánto…”. Contestó con sinceridad, y la chica le dirigió una sonrisa antes de devolver su atención a la película. 

Llegó el domingo y los nervios se palpaban en la casa una vez más. Cocinaron todo el día y por la noche todos se fueron temprano a dormir.  
“No sé si voy a poder dormir hoy…” Dijo Andy tumbandose en la cama junto a Iván.  
“Si vas a poder, tranquilo, pequeñajo, mañana no se va a ir nadie, solo se puede ganar”.  
“Lo sé, pero es que quiero ganar, o que ganes tú. Y que no nos hagan enfrentarnos con palabras si uno de los dos lo hace…”.  
“Eso sí que me pone de los nervios a mí...y si lo piensas...es un poco injusto…”.  
Andy miró a Iván sin entender. “¿Injusto en qué sentido?”.  
“Pues que nos hacen llevar a nosotros dos el doble de nervios que a los demás. Que nos peleemos delante de las cámaras nos puede desestabilizar. Bueno, ya lo hizo una vez…”.  
El joven pensó por un momento y atrajo a Iván hacía sí mismo, abrazándolo. “Si, tienes razón, pero no podemos cambiarlo, sólo podemos intentar que no nos afecte. Podemos hacerlo”.  
Iván se abrazó a él y suspiró. “Tenemos que poder, sí…”.  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio y tras un rato consiguieron dormirse. A Andy realmente sólo le preocupaba que uno de los dos consiguiera ganar la chaquetilla al día siguiente para llegar a la gran final. Sabía que el otro podría ganar en la siguiente prueba pues, tenía clarísimo, que él e Iván eran los mejores de los cuatro, pero como todo ser humano, podían tener un mal día, o mala suerte con el tipo de prueba que les tocase. Lo que les hicieran decir, no le preocupaba tanto, pues una vez empezaba a cocinar sabía concentrarse bastante bien y olvidarse de la realidad.  
Pero Iván no era así, él se despistaba, y perdían los nervios mucho más fácilmente. Él intentaba que la situación no le afectase, que le diese igual, pero le estaba costando cada vez más sobretodo pensando en cuando salieran de la casa. Y eso que había sido él quien le había dicho a Andy que no debía preocuparse de nada cuando terminase el programa, que estarían bien pasara lo que pasase, pero a veces, ya no estaba tan seguro. No porque pensase que las cosas no irían bien entre ellos, porque sabía que sí. Si tenían esa complicidad y esa química encerrados en una casa, ¿Qué no tendrían pudiendo recorrer el mundo y tener nuevas aventuras juntos? Lo que le preocupaba era el tener que seguir ocultándolo, hasta cuándo tendrían que hacerlo y cómo, porque él no estaba dispuesto a no ver a Andy por cumplir con un guión absurdo, lo tenía claro.

Sólo empezar a grabar ya estaban otra vez con las preguntitas comprometedoras. Le preguntaron a Ana que quién quería que se quedase para pelear la gran final contra ella, y esta no nombró sólo a uno, sino que los nombró a todos menos a Andy. A éste, tal y como dijo delante de las cámaras, no le importaba en absoluto, era lo lógico para él. Si el estuviese en el lugar de Ana, hubiese nombrado sólo a Iván, si le hubiese dejado, sino, a ninguno.  
Pero al gallego, aunque lo entendía, si que le importaba que discriminaran a Andy todo el rato. Podría haber escogido a uno y así no dejarlo fuera de la lista. Pero en fin, al menos Ana estaba siendo sincera, pensó.

Esta vez, Andy e Iván habían sido colocados en los extremos de manera que no podían echarse esas miradas cómplices que relajaba y animaba a ambos, cosa que también molestó a Iván, lo que causó que estuviese más serio que de costumbre.  
Cuando fue presentada la prueba, Iván sabía que Andy no iba a tener ningún problema. Era un plato vanguardista y aunque la complejidad mayor estaba en no tener la receta, sino tener ir siguiendo las instrucciones del chef, Iván sabía que el joven lo haría bien. Ya que Andy era rapidísimo, y tenía una mente capaz de retener conceptos complejos sin ningún problema, sin hablar de su capacidad de concentración.  
Así que el gallego decidió concentrarse al máximo en lo suyo y no pensar en nada, ni en nadie más. Tarea que se tornó bastante difícil por culpa de Luna, la cual no paraba de hablar, pedir ayuda y desconcentrarlos a todos. Excepto a Andy.  
Iván sufrió durante toda la prueba. A momentos iba muy bien, al momento siguiente estaba perdido. Cuando por fin acabó la prueba, estaba asustado y exhausto. 

Andy era el primero en presentar su plato a los chefs. Estaba tranquilo porque sabía que lo había hecho bien. Esa vez, no se había fijado mucho en sus compañeros, pero por lo que escuchaba de Luna, suponía que a ella no le había salido bien, y como estaba distrayendo a Alberto, tenía la esperanza de que a él tampoco y fuese Iván su única competencia.  
Cuando Iván lo vió caminar hacia los jueces, empezó a sentir en corazón en la garganta. Y es que confiaba en Andy, pero como ya los chefs habían sido especialmente duros con él en otras ocasiones, temía que pasara lo mismo otra vez.

Y así fué, le dijeron que las elaboraciones estaban perfectas y el plato muy rico, pero como casi siempre, tenían que sacarle algún fallo y fueron excesivamente duros con su emplatado, para la opinión de Iván. Así que en un momento se derrumbó todo el orgullo y la seguridad con la que había caminado hacia la cata, y al volver delante de cocinas, Iván solo pudo ver a un Andy preocupado e injustamente decepcionado consigo mismo. Sus miradas se encontraron e Iván intentó decirle con un gesto que todo estaba bien, que lo había hecho genial, pero sabía que su mejor crítico era el mismo, y que si los jueces lo habían convencido de que no se merecía la chaquetilla, no lo haría. 

Llegó el turno de Iván, y no pudieron evitar mirarse mientras el gallego caminaba hacia la cata. Esta vez era el turno de Andy para estar atacado de los nervios. Ya no estaba seguro de ser él quien ganase el segundo puesto en la final, así que deseaba que fuese Iván con todo su corazón.  
Iván había estado a veces orgulloso de platos que al jurado no le habían gustado, pero jamás había estado desanimado con platos que sí. Por lo que al escucharlo casi derrotado hablar con el jurado, Andy sintió algo muy pesado en el estómago.

Por suerte para ambos, la valoración que le dieron a Iván fué mejor que la de Luna y Alberto, entonces estaba claro que la decisión estaría entre ellos dos, lo cuál hizo sentir mejor a ambos. Y cuando Iván volvió delante de cocinas no pudo evitar guiñar un ojo a Andy y este le sonrió asintiendo.  
Los chefs se retiraron a deliberar.  
“Yo creo que tu, vas a ser tú” le dijo Andy a Iván sonriendo orgulloso, pero también nervioso, porque por mucho que quisiera al gallego, al fin y al cabo, él también quería ganar.  
Iván negó con la cabeza sonriendo pero no fue capaz de articular palabra, estaba muy nervioso. Todas las personas que estaban allí, le importaban, y por supuesto, también quería ganar, así que cualquier decisión que tomase el jurado sería agridulce.

Al fin dieron su veredicto los jueces y Andy fue el ganador. No se lo podía creer y estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus compañeros, excepto Iván, lo podía creer tampoco, pues nunca confiaron en lo bueno que era, pero le daba igual, ya tenía la muestra de que lo que valía por fin era reconocido.  
Iván tuvo que suprimir el correr a abrazarlo una vez más, estaba muy orgulloso de él y sabía lo mucho que se lo merecía.  
Mientras Andy explicaba lo que significaba para él haber llegado allí, miró inconscientemente a Iván, y este le devolvió la mirada sonriendo con orgullo. Ya estaban a un paso menos de batirse en duelo en la final.  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
[](https://ibb.co/pWGnN6V)  
Se apagaron las cámaras y, como todos esperaban, Andy e Iván corrieron a abrazarse. Para sorpresa del gallego, el joven estaba un poco emocionado, podía notarlo en su voz y le parecía adorable.  
“Lo has conseguido, pequeñajo, ¡Es tuya!” lo felicitó Iván apretandolo fuertemente entre sus brazos. El joven solo asintió y se limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado, menos mal que ya no estaban grabando, había logrado no soltar ni una delante de ellas durante toda la temporada, no iba a ser al final cuando lo vieran llorar.

Los demás también felicitaron a Andy, pero evidentemente, de una forma menos efusiva.  
Volvieron a la casa y decidieron descansar un poco antes de hacer algunas prácticas más, pues Luna, Alberto e Iván tendrían que hacer la prueba de exteriores al día siguiente. 

Tras darse una ducha y charlar un poco con Alberto, Iván fue a la habitación de Andy. Este se había duchado también y estaba leyendo.  
“Hola, casi chef” lo saludó Iván sonriente y Andy resopló.  
“Yo ya me considero un chef” contestó en broma, o en medio broma al menos. Iván rió.  
“Lo has hecho muy bien, nene, estoy orgulloso de tí” el gallego se sentó en la cama junto a él.  
“Muchas gracias, Iván. Solo siento que no hayas ganado tu también...hemos vuelto a estar muy justos, ¿Eh?”.  
Iván asintió no estando tan seguro de ello, pero una vez más no quería meterle a Andy en la cabeza que pensaba que los chefs no lo valoraban como se merecía. Ya tenía bastante con el resto.  
“Pero al final me has vuelto a ganar, eres brillante, y me alegro de que hayas dado esta lección a todos los que no creían en tí”.  
Andy bajó la cabeza apretando los labios en una sonrisa amarga. “Me encantaría poder decírselo ya a mis padres...aunque creo que cuando salgamos de aquí, disfrutaré bastante haciéndoles esperar para saber que fui el segundo clasificado, sobretodo a mi padre. Y si gano...pues más dulce será la espera”. El joven soltó una risilla.  
“Siento que tus padres sean así, pero les vas a dar una buena lección, van a saber de lo que es capaz Andy”. Rodeó al joven con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacía sí para besarlo. “Vas a dejar a todo el mundo calladito-calladito”.  
Andy se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente. “Eso espero…”.  
“Ya verás que sí. Por cierto…¿Crees que tus padres...aceptaran lo nuestro? ¿A nosotros?”.  
Andy suspiró y se encogió de hombros. “Aún siguen intentando que vuelva con Laura, así que supongo que no. Pero a mi me da igual, no tenemos que pensar en ellos”.

Iván asintió. Le dolía la situación de Andy con su familia, entendía lo duro que tenía que haber sido crecer así.  
“Mis padres te van a adorar, eso sí, te van a poner a hacer paella, seguro”. Andy rió suavemente.  
“Pues me vas a tener que enseñar porque sé hacerla, pero la tuya es espectacular”.  
“Yo te enseño, tendremos tiempo para todo una vez salgamos de aquí”. Andy miró a Iván con una sonrisa muy dulce que el gallego encontró irresistible.  
“Sí, no paro de pensar en todos los sitios a los que te quiero llevar”.  
“Yo igual” el gallego le acarició la cara y luego lo besó.

Ana y Andy no tenía permitido ir a la prueba de exteriores ya que no tenían que participar, cosa que no le gustaba nada al joven pues quería acompañar a Iván, y al menos poder animarlo justo antes de la prueba. Además de que estaba seguro de que le daría algo esperando a que volviesen con el resultado.

Esa mañana, Andy se despertó antes que Iván, pues se había puesto una alarma flojita y el móvil debajo de su lado de la almohada. Así que sin que el gallego se despertase, se escabulló de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un super desayuno. No solo quería tener ese detalle con él, sino que quería que tuviese la mayor energía posible para la prueba.

Cuando acabó lo puso todo en una bandeja y la subió a su habitación con bastante esfuerzo, pues pesaba mucho. Iván se despertó al escucharlo entrar y lo miró desorientado.  
“Buenos días, mi caballito ganador, ¿Listo para ser el campeón de la prueba de exteriores?” dijo Andy animado poniendo la bandeja en la cama y sentándose al lado.  
El gallego se incorporó para sentarse en la cama, mirando a la bandeja y luego a Andy, totalmente sorprendido y maravillado.  
“No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho todo esto…”.  
Andy se encogió de hombros. “Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que no me dejan estar contigo durante la prueba…”.  
“Eres increíble…” el gallego cogió la cara de Andy entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. 

Antes de que los tres concursantes se marcharan, Andy abrazó fuerte a Iván. “Tienes que ganar, vas a ganar, te quiero en la final, te necesito en la final” le dijo sin importarle que los demás lo escuchasen.  
“Voy a darlo todo, pequeñajo, te lo prometo” Iván lo abrazó también. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron esperando a decir algo que ambos sabían y quería decir, pero que, por miedo a decirlo alto y claro, sin ninguna broma de por medio por primera vez, no salía de sus labios.

“¡Vamos, Iván!” lo llamó Alberto desde fuera de la casa ya.  
“Andy…” comenzó el gallego y el joven asintió sabiendo lo que quería decir.  
“Corre, ve a conseguir esa chaquetilla” le dijo sonriente. Ya tendrían tiempo de decir lo que querían decir en otro momento de menos estrés y nervios.

El día fue exageradamente largo para Andy. No podía concentrarse en la cocina, y que Ana se pusiera a hablarle no ayudaba en absoluto, pues tenía que ser al menos amable con ella y responderle, eso implicaba que tenía que prestarle cierta atención que no le quería dedicar.

Su cabeza estaba en la prueba de Iván. No podía parar de imaginar su vuelta a la casa, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo y decirle que había ganado. Pero no podía evitar pensar en lo contrario también. Para el joven no iba a ser lo mismo ir a la final sin Iván. La iba a pelear como el que más igualmente, pero si el gallego no estaba, sus ánimos y motivación se iban a ver menguados, no le cabía ninguna duda.

Iván notaba el no tener a Andy cerca, aún sabiendo que, aunque lo tuviese, tendría que concentrarse en lo suyo, siempre lo reconfortaba el saber que Andy estaba allí. Lo echaba de menos y eso se notó en el cocinado. Cada vez que tenía ocasión lo nombraba, no lo podía evitar.  
La decisión de los jueces fue clara, había ganado Iván, y este casi no se lo podía creer. 

“Se va a poner contento Andy, ¿Eh?” le dijo Alberto a Iván antes de entrar en la casa. El gallego asintió sonriendo.  
Hacía horas que Andy había dejado de intentar cocinar y solo se dedicaba a dar vueltas por la casa, esperando el ansiado momento, hasta que por fin escuchó la puerta y corrió hacia ella. “¡Ya están aquí!” le gritó a Ana que estaba en el salón y también corrió a recibirlos. Así que lo primero que los tres concursantes se encontraron al entrar fueron las caras de expectación de los dos jóvenes.  
Todos se quedaron callados por un momento mirándose los unos a los otros, excepto Iván y Andy que solo se miraban entre ellos.  
“¿Y bien?” preguntó Andy ansioso. Iván sonrió e inmediatamente la cara de Andy se iluminó.  
“No te libras de mí, vamos a la final”. Andy corrió hacia él para abrazarlo muy fuerte y los demás se unieron al abrazo.  
“¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que lo harías!”  
“¡Felicidades, Iván!” le dijo Ana abrazándolos a todos

Les contaron por encima de qué había ido la prueba y los puestos que habían obtenido cada uno.  
“Aquí alguien te ha echado de menos…” dijo Alberto a Andy señalando a Iván. “Porque no paraba de nombrarte, no veas qué pesado…” Iván y Andy rieron, el gallego sabía que estaba bromeando y le revolvió el pelo al catalán.  
“Pues a nosotros aquí casi nos da algo de los nervios” comentó Ana.  
“Ha sido duro la verdad...yo pensaba que no lo contaba” dijo Andy y rió tímidamente mirando a Iván con los ojos llenos de orgullo.  
“Anda, vamos a cenar, os hemos preparado un menú para campeones” Ana hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolos a ir al comedor donde ya estaba todo preparado.  
Andy volvió a echarse en los brazos de Iván y lo besó. “Ojalá te hubiese podido ver...”.  
“Bueno, ya me verás cuando se emita. Creo que te gustará” le contestó el gallego sonriendo.  
“No me cabe duda”.


	7. La gran final ~ Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que pediros perdón de nuevo por otro capítulo bastante regular 😓 y he escrito PEOR QUE NUNCA. Creo que el calor me fríe el cerebro y me derrite la inspiración. Pero en fin, espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito.
> 
> Mil gracias a todxs lxs que me habéis leído 🖤 y comentado, sois un amor, me habéis dado la vida 🖤🖤🖤. Mil gracias a @cional que es mi fanfic-sensei 🖤, a Oswald por inspirarme 🖤 y a todas las personitas maravillosas del Corral de Ivandy 🖤por ser tan geniales.
> 
> Por si hay alguien a quien no tenga en twitter/IG aquí os los dejo por si queréis que nos veamos por allí:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Devwhereismycar
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/i_dont_give_a_hux/
> 
> ¡Un abrazote! 🖤 🖤 🖤

A medida que iba transcurriendo la cena, toda la euforia y la alegría que Andy sentía por la victoria de Iván había empezado a desvanecerse, abriendo paso a una ligera presión en el pecho y una molesta sensación de no poder respirar con normalidad. Ansiedad.  
Estaban a solo unas horas de comenzar la prueba más importante de sus vidas y Andy quería demostrarles a todos aquellos que no habían confiado en sus capacidades que podía ganar, que era lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo. Sabía que el hecho de ser uno de los tres finalistas ya era una gran victoria, pero no era suficiente para él. 

Si analizaba la situación, y Andy, siempre lo hacía. Él no las tenía todas consigo. Ana no había creado ningún tipo de polémica durante todo el programa, la gente la quería y además había aprendido a cocinar a un nivel bastante bueno, tenía que admitir.  
Después estaba Iván, a quién había identificado como el rival más fuerte desde el principio, y lo seguía siendo. Aunque él si hubiese creado cierta polémica al principio, había sabido calmarse y moderarse lo suficiente como para no ser repudiado por el público, y era bastante popular, además de tener también un buen nivel de cocina. El problema de Iván eran sus nervios. Nervios que no habían supuesto problema alguno para a él hasta después del confinamiento. Entonces Andy se preguntó ¿Tendrían algo que ver con él?

Porque si bien era cierto que durante el cocinado a él no había nervios que le afectasen, ya no, Iván era uno de los motivos por el cual estaba sintiendo esa presión tan desagradable en su pecho. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los dos ganaba? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué pasaría si Iván ganaba? Se iba a sentir orgulloso de él, sí, pero luego lo iba a consumir el sentimiento de derrota y temía hasta qué punto pudiera hacerlo. También temía al guión, ¿Querrían los guionistas dar al público una última prueba cargada de drama y discusiones? No estaba seguro de poder mantener sus emociones al margen de algo así durante el cocinado. Una cosa era mantener los nervios a raya, y otra muy distinta era gestionar enfado o tristeza, ambas emociones eran muy fáciles de proyectar en sus platos.

Sintió como se le encogía el estómago de repente al pensar que quizás hubiese sido lo mejor para ambos desechar esos sentimientos, tal como había sido su primer plan. Quizás hubiese sido mejor haber seguido solo en esa casa que tener que preocuparse por el futuro en el concurso de alguien más. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente por un momento, ¿Estaba anteponiendo Masterchef a Iván? ¿Por qué? Si había estado dispuesto a cambiar su puesto en la galería por el del gallego abajo en cocinas. Quizás porque aquel era el gran momento y, a la hora de la verdad, si, ganar el programa era para él más importante que Iván.

Sin querer dio un profundo suspiro sintiendo como a su pecho le costaba hincharse para contener el aire, y el resto lo miró. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se maldijo a sí mismo por llamar la atención de los demás. Era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.  
Andy rió nerviosamente. “Perdón, creo que me voy a retirar, me está empezando a doler bastante la cabeza” mintió.  
Iván lo miró preocupándose enseguida. “Voy contigo” dijo levantándose pero el joven le indicó con la mano que no lo hiciera.  
“No, no, estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de silencio” intentó no mirar a Iván mientras hablaba, como si temiera que sus ojos se encontraran y el gallego viese todas sus dudas en ese mismo instante.  
Iván asintió y se sentó sabiendo muy bien que pasaba algo más que un dolor de cabeza.

El joven se cambió de ropa y se puso el pijama antes de tirarse en la cama con uno de los libros que había pedido durante el confinamiento. Menos mal que vivía en Madrid, pensó, porque sino iba a necesitar más espacio del que tenía para llevarse a casa todos los libros que había ido comprando.  
Dobló las rodillas encogiendo las piernas, y colocó uno de los brazos tras la nuca, usando solo una mano para sostener el libro abierto.

Intentaba leer y no pensar en el concurso, ni en Iván, pero le estaba resultando casi imposible. No podía dejar de preguntarse si todo lo que había hecho durante el programa, excepto sus platos, habían sido un sin fin de malas decisiones. El mostrar su lado más competitivo, el ir contra todos sin importar las consecuencias, el haber aceptado lo que sentía por Iván y haberlo dejado acercarse a él…  
Quizás debería de haber sido como Ana y no destacar por nada más que por su cocina pero, ¿Podría haberlo hecho? ¿Podría haberse controlado si hubiese querido? No estaba muy seguro. Y en cuanto a Iván, ¿Podría haber rechazado el primer beso que le ofreció? Seguramente no.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando, de repente, escuchó a alguien llamar a su puerto y esto lo hizo salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos.  
Sabía perfectamente que era Iván, era consciente de que tarde o temprano iba a ir a hablar con él. Por un momento, se debatió entre hacerse el dormido o no, pero entonces pensó que si no contestaba, el gallego entraría igualmente a ver si estaba bien, y no era tan buen actor.  
“Pasa” dijo con una tono desganado. No se encontraba con fuerzas para hablar con él, y menos después de haber dudado si el gallego había sido uno de sus grandes errores.

Iván abrió la puerta despacito y entró como si temiese despertarlo. “¿Cómo estás?” preguntó acercándose a la cama y sentándose cerca de los pies de Andy.  
Éste lo miró por un momento y devolvió su atención al libro. “Un poco mejor, solo necesito estar tranquilo”. Esperaba que sus palabras fueran suficientes para que Iván se fuese pero en el fondo sabía que no iban a surtir ningún efecto en él.

El gallego se descalzó de sus zapatillas de andar por casa, subió una pierna a la cama y se giró hacia Andy para poder entrelazar los brazos en sus rodillas, y apoyar la barbilla en ellos mirando fijamente al joven. Éste tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo por no mirarlo, sabía que iba a intentar hablar con él.

“Sé que no te duele la cabeza”.  
“No puedes saberlo”.  
“Cuando te duele algo frunces el ceño, los labios, pero sigues sonriendo para ocultar lo que sientes. Ahora mismo no estás ocultando nada”.

Andy no pudo evitar levantar los ojos del libro para mirarlo. No tenía dudas de que Iván sabía que estaba mintiendo en cuanto al dolor de cabeza, lo que no esperaba eran esos argumentos. ¿Tanto se fijaba en él? Se ruborizó e inmediatamente devolvió su mirada al libro.  
“Si tan observador eres ¿Cómo es que te fijaste tan mal en lo que hacía el chef Berasategui el otro día?”. Y ahí estaba, ya volvía a salir esa parte de él que no podía controlar, esa parte que se empeñaba en alejar a todo el mundo para que no vieran lo que había dentro de él. 

Pero Iván estaba ya acostumbrado a los intentos de golpes bajos de Andy. Algunos de ellos ya se los tomaba incluso con humor y al final acababan riéndose los dos, y aunque el referente a Berasategui no era uno de ellos, tampoco le dolió. Le dolía más saber que el joven no estaba bien y, una vez más, intentaba espantarlo en lugar de confiar en el. 

El gallego suspiró. “¿Qué pasa, chiquitín?”.  
“Oh, he pasado de pequeñajo a chiquitín, vamos mejorando” dijo el joven con tono irónico.  
Iván se quedó un momento en silencio y Andy pensó que ya estaba hecho, ya había acabado con su paciencia pero se equivocó.  
“¿Estás nervioso?”.  
El joven resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco. “Claro que estoy nervioso, Iván, ¿Quién no lo estaría?”.  
“Ya, cierto...no lo estés”. Iván hablaba despacio y con ese tono cálido que solía usar cuando quería animar a los demás, pero Andy no necesitaba que nadie lo animase, necesitaba ganar la final de Masterchef.  
“Vale, pues no lo estoy. Fin de la conversación”.  
El gallego resopló soltando una risita que hizo que el joven lo volviese a mirar. Realmente se había adaptado a él, y parecía que cada vez era más difícil sacarlo de sus casillas, o incluso molestarlo. Andy no sabía si eso era malo o bueno.

“Andy, con estar aquí, siendo los finalistas, ya hemos ganado. Los tres vamos a tener una formación en el Basque, más el prestigio de haber llegado hasta aquí. Nos ha visto cocinar toda España y gran parte de Latino américa…¿Sabes lo que es eso?”.  
“Sé lo que va a ser volver a casa sin el primer premio…” dijo Andy amargamente.  
“Si tus padres no reconocen lo que vales por no ganar el primer premio...quizás no se merezcan mucho de tí, Andy…”.  
El joven volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y dejó el libro a un lado con frustración. Se rendía, si el gallego quería hablar sobre ello, hablarían sobre ello, al menos de la parte que sí le podía contar.  
“No es solo eso. Quiero ganar por mí, porque me lo merezco, y porque quiero colgar la toga y montar un restaurante Iván. Si tan conforme estás de haber llegado aquí, no participes mañana, un rival menos…”.

Esta vez fue el turno del gallego de poner los ojos en blanco. “Oye, que yo también quiero ganar. Yo también me lo merezco, al igual que Ana. Los tres lo merecemos, sino, no estaríamos aquí. Pero lo cierto es que hay un solo puesto ganador, y tenemos que aceptar que dos de nosotros no lo van a tener”.  
“Yo lo acepto pero…”. Iván lo miró sonriendo y lo cortó alzando el dedo índice indicando que tenía más que decir.  
“Además, chiquitín…”.  
“...Y dale…”.  
“Pase lo que pase...el restaurante lo vas a tener, lo vamos a montar juntos, ¿Ya no te acuerdas?” diciendo esto, Iván se tumbó al lado del joven y volvió la cara para mirarlo encontrándose con una expresión de confusión.  
“No intentes animarme con fantasías hoy, Iván, por favor. De hecho, no intentes animarme, vamos a dejar esta conversación aquí”.  
El gallego frunció el ceño y sonrió. “Es verdad que intento animarte pero no es ninguna fantasía...te lo dije en serio aquella vez y te lo vuelvo a decir en serio ahora...ya hemos visto cómo trabajamos juntos y somos una bestia de cocinar…”.

Las palabras de Iván descolocaron a Andy por completo. Si cierto era que aquella vez había dudado de si el gallego hablaba en serio o no, después había descartado la idea pensando que era absurdo tener un proyecto así tan pronto. Ni siquiera habían vivido aún fuera de Masterchef, todo podía torcerse entonces, todo podía torcerse esa misma noche.

Andy suspiró con frustración. Hacía un rato que se había estado planteando si lo suyo con Iván era un error, y ahora éste le iba con lo equivalente a un anillo de matrimonio.  
“Iván, considero que eres una persona inteligente. No puedes estar hablando en serio. No hace falta que te diga que un restaurante es un plan de vida...no puedes querer tener un plan de futuro a tan largo plazo conmigo” dijo el joven intentando hacer acopio de toda su paciencia.

Iván lo miró como si acabase de decir lo más descabellado que había escuchado en su vida. “¿Por qué no iba a querer tener un plan de futuro contigo?”.  
Andy bufó. “Hombre, pues porque...ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita real, ni siquiera sabemos qué pasará mañana…”. Eso último lo decía más por él que por Iván.  
“¿Entonces todas esas noches cocinando y cenando juntos? ¿No eran citas?”.  
“Eran prácticas, Iván”.  
“Me rompes el corazón” dijo con un tono triste entre fingido y real, y volvió a suspirar. “A ver, a mi todo eso me da igual. Entiende una cosa, yo no empiezo algo con alguien sin la intención de querer llegar hasta el final, que luego salga bien o mal, es otra cosa. Pero si yo no viese un futuro contigo, no habría cortado con Laura, habría entendido que simplemente estaba confundido porque pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y ya está. Pero no es así, sé que esto es real, y que estoy enamorado de tí, Andy, joder”.

Andy no esperaba ese nivel de sinceridad, y a juzgar por la expresión de Iván, ni siquiera él mismo pensaba que las palabras saldrían de su boca tan claras y concisas. El corazón del joven empezó a latir de esa forma que sólo el gallego conseguía hacerlo latir, y de repente, ya estaba perdido en esos preciosos ojos rasgados de nuevo. Sin dudas, sin miedos, sin remordimientos. Con tan solo palabras Iván lo había vuelto a arrastrar a ese mundo en el que todo estaba bien mientras pudiese seguir perdiéndose en aquellos ojos.  
“Y sé que tú lo estás de mí” continuó Iván. “Veo cómo me miras, cómo me hablas, cómo te fijaste en mí desde el principio…”.  
Andy desvió la mirada riendo tímidamente. “Siento volver a romperte el corazón, pero al principio solo te tenía enfilado por ser el mejor…”.  
Iván negó con la cabeza sonriendo. “Que va, el otro día lo estuve pensando, nos fijamos el uno en el otro ya en el casting, pero no lo entendimos”.  
Andy ya había pensado en eso antes, y había una parte de él que hacía algún tiempo que había aceptado que Iván le gustó desde el momento en el que lo vió por primera vez pues percibía algo distinto, único en él, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo tan fácilmente. 

“Has ganado hoy la prueba y te lo tienes muy subido, Iván. No paras de decir que sabes cosas, y no puedes saber si lo sabes. Guárdate algo de ego para mañana, anda”. Andy lo miró con una sonrisa de esas de sabelotodo.  
Iván rió negando con la cabeza. “Dí lo que quieras, pero sé que es así, y dime la verdad, ¿No ves un futuro conmigo? ¿No nos ves montando un restaurante juntos?”.  
Andy volteó la cara para mirarlo. Esas preguntas iban en serio, podía ver en el rostro de Iván una mezcla entre miedo e ilusión que conocía muy bien. Y deseaba que él no pudiese ver del mismo modo el miedo que le daba admitir la respuesta para sí mismo, y cómo sentía cosquilleos en el estómago sólo de imaginar una respuesta positiva.

Bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior y creyó que casi podía oír el corazón del gallego disparándose bajo la sospecha de obtener la respuesta que no quería.  
“Creo que soy una persona segura, en la cocina al menos, pero no puedo estar seguro de algo que no controlo, Iván. Sé que quiero eso que dices, claro que sí, pero mañana pueden pasar muchas cosas...cuando salgamos de aquí también pueden pasar muchas cosas…y…”.  
“¿Lo quieres?” lo cortó el gallego cogiéndole del mentón suavemente y haciendo que volviese la cara hacia él.  
Las mejillas del joven se sonrojaron pero no dejó de mirar a Iván a los ojos. “Sí” dijo firmemente, porque esa era la verdad si despejaba los miedos de su cabeza.  
Iván sonrió aliviado y lo besó en los labios. “Entonces no voy a parar hasta que lo tengas, lo tengamos”.

“¿Aunque te odie si ganas mañana?”.  
“Dejarás de odiarme cuando hagamos cuentas con el dinero del premio para nuestro restaurante”. El gallego posó su mano en la mejilla de Andy y empezó a acariciarla suavemente.  
“¿Aunque me odies tú si gano yo?”.  
Iván resopló sonriendo. “No te voy a odiar si ganas tú, solo inventaré unos cuantos motes más por los que llamarte”.  
Andy no pudo evitar reír y preguntarse, una vez más, cómo podía tener tanta suerte. Y cómo podía dejar que los miedos no lo dejasen verlo a veces.  
“Eres idiota” dijo el joven sonriendo y tumbándose de lado para poder mirar mejor a Iván y éste lo imitó sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.  
“Y tu un idioto”  
“¡Eh! Que aún no he ganado”  
“Ni vas a ganar, voy a ganar yo”  
“Eso ya lo veremos” Andy sonrió recuperando su ánimo competidor lo que hizo feliz a Iván. Objetivo cumplido, el gallego había salvado al madrileño una vez más.

Durante la noche, Andy se despertó varias veces siendo víctima de la ansiedad. Pero entonces, se daba cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Iván y se calmaba. Su calor, los latidos de su corazón, el sonido de la respiración pasando entre sus labios entreabiertos, su olor, todo lo hacía sentirse seguro y pensar que pasara lo que pasara al día siguiente, todo iba a estar bien. ¿Estaba dejándose llevar por Iván y siendo demasiado confiado? ¿Serían ciertos esos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza sobre el gallego siendo un error más en su camino?.  
Estas preguntas se difuminaban tan pronto como Iván se daba cuenta de que se había despertado y lo abrazaba más fuerte. Era imposible, si su cabeza intentaba advertirle de algo, estaba perdido, pues el gallego actuaba como escudo protector ante cualquier duda o miedo.

Luna y Alberto decidieron levantarse un poco antes que los finalistas y prepararles un super desayuno, de manera que cuando estos bajaron, ya estaba todo listo en la mesa del comedor.  
Hubieron agradecimientos y abrazos, y sobretodo, caritas llenas de nervios e ilusión. Andy ya no estaba tan asustado, las palabras de Iván seguían haciendo efecto en su cabeza y anulando su ansiedad.  
Ansiedad que no tardó en volver a su pecho y atacó esta vez también al gallego cuando Ana habló. “Ojalá que hayan conseguido convencer a mi padre para venir, me muero por verlo…”.  
“No creo que lleven a nadie esta vez, ¿No? Con esto del virus…” comentó Alberto viendo como su amigo se ponía pálido de repente.  
“Pero ya está la cosa más calmada, hombre, si nos llevaron familiares justo después de acabar el confinamiento...ahora los llevan seguro también” dijo Luna sonriendo radiante a los aspirantes. Entonces se dio cuenta de las caras de Andy e Iván y se llevó la mano a la boca antes de mirar a Alberto. “¡Perdón! Pero...pero...no pensaréis que van a llevar a…”.

Andy respiró profundamente y se frotó la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo no había caído en eso?  
Iván, quien por un momento había entrado en pánico, enseguida se repuso. Era una de sus dotes de líder, no podía permitirse el perder su temple pues tenía que ser un ejemplo para el resto y ayudarlos, en este caso a Andy. “Nah, no creo, los guionistas ya saben lo que hay...dudo que hagan algo así”. Frotó la espalda de Andy suavemente intentando calmarlo.  
“Pues yo creo que sí, es la mejor forma de parar toda sospecha…” contestó el joven con amargura.  
Alberto ladeó la cabeza apretando los labios en un gesto que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo con Andy muy a su pesar, pues no quería que Iván lo pasara mal, y menos en la prueba final donde lo arriesgaba todo.  
“Ya verás que no, y si van, pues nada...nosotros a lo nuestro, nene, todo va a ir bien”.  
“Claro, no os preocupéis, no las van a llevar para montar un drama, si vienen es porque ellas así lo han aceptado, y vendrán con la intención de animaros, no lo contrario. Al fin y al cabo acabasteis los dos bien con ellas, ¿No?”. Dijo Luna intentando ayudar y ambos chicos asintieron. “Entonces no se preocupen de nada, si hace falta aquí está Luna para distraerlas”.

“Y yo mientras distraeré a Luna para que no os distraiga a vosotros” sonrió Alberto.  
“Que no, hombre, que me voy a portar bien, ya verás”.  
Andy e Iván sonrieron. “Gracias, chicos” les agradeció el gallego.  
“Muchas gracias” dijo Andy con una pequeña sonrisa pero tono preocupado. Una vez más deseaba haber podido borrar lo que sentía por Iván de su pecho. Si llevaban a sus ex novias, lo cual era casi un hecho, iba a suponerle otra distracción, otra desventaja en cuanto a su compañera Ana, y no era justo. Se sentía como si no tuviese absolutamente nada que hacer porque el programa ya había decidido quién sería su ganadora esa edición.

Nada más llegar a plató empezaron las malas noticias, al menos para Andy e Iván. El guión iban a marcarlo a medida que avanzara el programa, pero ya les habían dado la primera parte que tendría lugar antes de empezar la prueba y cómo no, ambos debían dejar claro que no se consideraban él uno al otro el rival más fuerte. Iván tendría que identificar a Ana como su verdadero rival a batir, y Andy, a sí mismo. El joven no estuvo totalmente disgustado con su respuesta pues era cierto que consideraba a Iván y a Ana un peligro, pero sabía que el mayor obstáculo entre la victoria y él, era él mismo.  
Sin embargo, a Iván, no le hizo ninguna gracia que, una vez más, se discriminara a Andy cuando todos sabían perfectamente que era el rival más fuerte, no sólo para él , sino para Ana también. Así que no pudo evitar mencionarlo, y decir que consideraba a Andy un rival muy fuerte aunque pensara que Ana se llevaba el primer lugar.

Hicieron a Ana e Iván chocar los codos y el joven tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Estaba muy nervioso, tanto, que no podía parar de moverse ni un momento. No sabía cuál sería el momento en el que el resto de compañeros llegasen a plató, no tenía ningunas ganas de ver a José María, y sentía vergüenza de volver a ver a Michael, aún se arrepentía del comportamiento que había tenido con él.  
Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor sería el momento en el que sus familiares apareciesen. No estaba preocupado por Laura, eran amigos y no tendría que fingir que se alegraba de verla porque realmente sería así. Estaba preocupado por Iván y Marta, no quería verlos abrazarse, no quería verlos mirarse de ninguna forma especial, ¿Y si Iván se daba cuenta de que aún la quería o algo así?  
El joven respiró hondo, le iba a dar algo, solo quería que pasara ya ese momento.

Y el momento llegó. El jurado dio paso a los familiares de Ana, y mientras ella corría a saludarlos Iván miró a Andy.  
“Todo va a salir bien” le dijo casi sin emitir ningún sonido y el joven lo miró con pánico en los ojos. “Confía” añadió el gallego, pero Andy no podía confiar.  
El nombre de su madre y de su ex novia y mejor amiga resonaron en todo el plató, y Andy sintió como si su corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho. Imaginaba que iba a ir su madre y no su padre pues, de los dos, era la que quizás llevaba mejor el que quisiera colgar la toga para dedicarse a la cocina, aunque era la que más le había insistido en que no lo dejase con Laura.

Cuando las vio, se alegró más de lo que había imaginado. Después de estar entre tantas caras ajenas que poco le importaban y que, además, el sentimiento era mutuo, inesperadamente se sintió un poco emocionado y las abrazó con fuerza.  
“Qué alegría verte” le dijo Laura sonriéndole de esa forma que siempre le había hecho devolverle la sonrisa sin importar la situación en la que se encontrasen.  
“Yo también me alegro de verte” le contestó el joven y se colocaron delante de las cocinas. Andy no se dio cuenta de cuánto le estaba costando al gallego mantener la sonrisa fingida, pues la ex pareja se miraba de una forma tan íntima que nadie hubiese dicho que ya no estaban juntos.

Llegó el momento de que entrase la familia del gallego y Andy sintió como si su estómago se encogiera, no quería mirar, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo. Laura, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, se dio cuenta y enseguida le agarró la mano intentando darle su apoyo. Ella sabía parte de la historia con Iván ya que el mismo Andy se la había contado, así que no fue difícil para ella entender lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

Iván abrazó a su hermana y a Marta, y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla al que el gallego correspondió con otro en la de la chica. Juntos caminaron delante de cocinas y las miradas de Marta y Andy se encontraron. La chica lo miró con una mezcla entre tristeza y resentimiento y el joven no podía culparla, él apenas era capaz de dirigirle la mirada sin sentir ansiedad y preguntarse cómo Iván había podido escogerlo a él. Marta no solo era preciosa sino que desprendía un aire de elegancia y seguridad que la hacían tener una especie de brillo propio que dejaba a todos boquiabiertos.  
Andy deseó que Iván lo mirase, aunque fuese solo por un segundo, para asegurarse de que recordaba que él estaba allí, pero el gallego sólo parecía tener ojos para su ex. Se miraban, se sonreían, se dijeron palabras que Andy no podía escuchar y ahí fue cuando no pudo aguantarlo más y agachó la cabeza para dejar de mirarlos. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón por la boca. 

Llegó el momento de despedir a sus familiares y estos subieron a la galería. Andy abrazó fuertemente a su madre y después a Laura. “Vas a ganar, eres el mejor, lo sabemos” le susurró la chica al oído y Andy le sonrió. Intentó fijar su mirada en ellas y no mirar a Iván y a Marta. Estaba tan consternado y se sentía tan inseguro que estaba seguro de que iba a verlos darse un beso en los labios en cualquier momento.

Aunque no fué así. Iván abrazó a Marta y a su hermana y estas subieron junto con los demás. Buscó la mirada de Andy, pero éste estaba mirando hacía la galería y, definitivamente, no era el único sufriendo de inseguridad en esos momentos.  
Entonces el jurado dió la bienvenida a los ex aspirantes y todos se saludaron. A Andy sólo le dio alegría ver a Fidel, con él nunca había tenido ningún tipo de problema y sabía que, de todos ellos, sería el único con el que seguiría manteniendo contacto una vez terminase el programa. 

Antes de dar comienzo a la prueba, el jurado les preguntó si tenían algo que decir a sus rivales. Andy sólo le dirigió palabras a Iván, evitando su mirada, e Iván se dirigió a los dos, pero en su tono, el joven pudo notar que estaba molesto. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó, no había sido él quién había estado de secretitos y miradas cariñosas con su ex. Quizás sólo estaba nervioso y lo estaba malinterpretando. Pero no tardó en cerciorarse en que estaba en lo cierto, Iván estaba enfadado y se lo demostró cuando caminaron hacia las cocinas. Andy lo invitó a pasar primero, pero el gallego lo rechazó mirándolo con una sonrisa forzada, casi irónica, y lo hizo pasar delante. El joven sonrió nerviosamente y obedeció. Iván no lo había mirado así desde hacía mucho tiempo, ¿Qué pasaba?  
No era el momento de preocuparse por eso, se dijo, tenía que sacar adelante la prueba y ganar, tenía que concentrarse.

Andy tenía razón, Iván estaba molesto. Al igual que le había pasado a él, al gallego no le había gustado ver al joven tan cariñoso con con ex novia. Si hubiesen estado en una situación normal, seguramente no le habría afectado de aquella forma, pero no había sido el caso. Se habían pasado muchísimo tiempo encerrados, y a veces uno sentía como que existían dos realidades, la que sucedía en la casa y en las cocinas de plató, y la que les esperaba ahí afuera una vez se diese por finalizado el programa.  
Iván sabía muy bien lo que sentía, y para él no existían esas dos realidades sino solo una en la que quería ganar y estar con Andy dentro y fuera del programa, pero al ver al joven con Laura, no pudo evitar preguntarse si para él sería igual.

Intentó despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos y hacerse entender a él mismo que Andy y Laura eran amigos desde la infancia, tal y como el joven le había contado, que esa complicidad era entonces más que normal y natural aunque hubiesen roto la relación de pareja. Miró hacia la galería una vez más antes de que los mandasen al mercado y su mirada se cruzó con la de Marta. Ahí tenía la confirmación de que su razonamiento tenía sentido. Ellos no eran amigos desde la infancia y aún así, la chica estaba también allí, apoyándolo, y dándole todo su cariño y es que, no se puede borrar todo lo vivido con otra persona en tan solo un par de meses, tenía que dejar de ser un bobo y confiar en Andy, no tenía motivos para no hacerlo. 

Llegó el momento de entrar en el supermercado e Iván no pudo evitar tocar a Andy en la espalda en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, pero aún así no consiguió que este lo mirara hasta que ya tenían listos los carritos. Entonces aprovechó para dedicarle su mejor sonrisa llena de amor y ánimos.

[ ](https://ibb.co/D51PRyx)

[](//imgur.com/a/meL0tFf)

Andy se sonrojó y le sonrío tímidamente. Ya está, definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero le daba igual, aquella sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba para devolverle el ánimo.

Comenzó el cocinado. Luna se tomó muy en serio lo de echarles una mano a Andy e Iván con las chicas y se la pasó yendo de una a otra y vociferando cosas como “Andy, tienes aquí a tu chica que se le cae la baba por tí”, obviamente para ayudarles a mantener la imagen que el programa quería que dieran muy a sus pesares.  
Y la verdad es que, la isleña estaba haciendo muy bien, porque, por el contrario, los chicos no paraban de dar señales de que algo pasaba entre ellos.

A Andy le pidieron que dijera algo para la cámara y lo que se le ocurrió decir es que el hecho de que él e Iván estuviese en la final era cosa del destino. Le estaba pasando como muchas otras veces, los nervios y la adrenalina le soltaban la lengua y decía cosas como esas, pero no se preocupó. Siempre podían no poner esa escena si no la querían en el programa. 

José María empezó a silbar imitando el sonido de un pollito desde la galería. A Andy no le molestaba lo más mínimo, y menos viniendo de alguien como él, una persona a la que consideraba bastante patética cuya única forma de destacar era haciendo esas cosas, no merecía ni siquiera su atención. Pero a Iván no le hacía ninguna gracia y, aunque sabía que Andy no necesitaba a nadie que lo defendiese, alzó la vista hacia la galería con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados con rabia. “Oye, ya está bien con el sonidito, ¿No? Eres el único que se ríe de la tontería, ¿No te das cuenta?” dijo indignado y volvió a agachar la cabeza hacia su cocinado.  
“Ahí te equivocas, me parece que no soy el único” tuvo la audacia de contestar.  
“Alucinante...bueno, pues tú sigue, es lo único que sabes hacer al fin y al cabo” contestó el gallego enfadado.

“A ver, nos tranquilizamos, por favor” ordenó Jordi tras recibir orden desde la esquina de los guionistas para que parase aquello. “Los dos” advirtió mirando a Iván y luego a la galería.  
“Si, chef” contestó el gallego con toda la tranquilidad de la que podía hacer acopio. 

Andy lo miró sintiendo que se iba a derretir. “Gracias, Iván” le susurró, y el gallego le guiñó un ojo sonriente. Estaban bien, todo estaba bien, se dijo a sí mismo el joven con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Y como si no fuera poco, después de un largo rato de nervios, de carreras, de tirar sin querer una licuadora, Andy e Iván se encontraron en el abatidor.  
“¿Cómo vas, chiqui?” le preguntó el gallego y el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse. De pequeñajo a chiquitín, y de chiquitín a chiqui. Un nuevo mote y aún no había ganado como habían acordado, pero sabía que aquella era la forma secreta de darle ánimos, de decirle que podía ganar, además de recordarle que aunque estuviesen luchando por la victoria, se preocupaba por él.  
A Andy le hubiese gustado ser menos tímido en esos casos, no quedarse bloqueado con el corazón a cien por hora y haberle podido contestar con algo que él solo entendiese pero que dijese exactamente lo mismo. Pero no pudo, ya le costaba hacerlo sin presión, ni nervios algunos, en una situación como esa le era imposible, aunque estaba seguro de que Iván lo comprendía. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Más tarde fue Laura quien tuvo que callarle la boca a José María, pues parecía que la bronca de Iván sólo le había servido para un rato.  
“Estamos a tope contigo, ¿Eh?” le dijo bajito el gallego al joven una de las veces que se acercaron el uno al otro.  
Andy sonrió y encontró su momento para intentar devolverle a Iván un poco del momento que le había regalado antes. “Y yo contigo, Iván, no lo olvides” le dijo tímidamente y ambos se sonrieron.  
Fué una suerte que Ana escogiese una de las cocinas del lateral pues así podían estar juntos. A veces, cuando se acercaban a la cocina del otro, era casi como cuando cocinaban codo con codo en la casa, y eso los tranquilizaba, además de darles la oportunidad de dirigirse alguna sonrisa con las que sabían que los guionistas no estarían muy contentos, pero les daba igual. Quizás aprovecharían para poner más momentos memorables de toda la edición.

El tiempo de la prueba llegó a su fin y tuvieron que levantar las manos. Se dieron la enhorabuena entre ellos.  
“¿Bien?” preguntó Iván mirando a Andy sonriente.  
“Bien, ¿Tú?”  
“Bien” fue todo lo que pudieron compartir antes de que Iván fuese llamado para la cata.  
Ambos volvieron a sentir como los nervios se volvían a apoderar de ellos y Andy sufrió bastante con la primera valoración que le hicieron al gallego. No fue mala, pero tampoco excelente así que cuando éste volvió a las cocinas, Andy lo miró y alzó un poco un puño intentando darle ánimos. Iván le dió una media sonrisa en respuesta, estaba preocupado, no esperaba tener aquellos fallos. 

La valoración de Andy fue bastante mejor y aunque lo sentía por la de Iván, volvió delante de cocinas sonriendo ampliamente y tal y como esperaba encontró al gallego sonriéndole igual.  
“¡Muy bien, mi pequeñajo!” Iván lo atrajo hacía sí y le revolvió el pelo. Andy rió e hizo el amago de abrazarlo pero por suerte para los guionistas, se pudo contener. Instintivamente, miró hacia la galería, encontrándose de nuevo con la mirada de Marta puesta en él. Obviamente no le gustaba nada verlos así, e Iván pareció darse cuenta también porque enseguida dejó al joven ir.  
Era comprensible, no había visto la reacción de Laura, pero si hubiese encontrado disgusto en ella, él hubiese hecho lo mismo, se dijo, pero algo dentro de él no se lo creyó, no lo comprendía.  
A partir de ese momento no se volvieron a felicitar, incluso evitaron mirarse e intentaron concentrarse simplemente en las valoraciones.

Cuando el jurado se fue a deliberar, los dos lo tenían claro, iba a ganar Ana.  
“Lo tenemos claro, ¿Verdad, Iván?” le preguntó Andy al gallego intentando mantener la sonrisa.  
“Si, lo tenemos” contestó el gallego en la misma situación. Al final no iban a ganar ninguno de los dos y les dolía el doble, por ellos y por el otro.  


[ ](https://ibb.co/Wz6mJyP)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Aunque sentían un barullo de emociones en ese momento. Andy pensó que si no ganaba, se sentiría peor pero no, no era así. Estaba muy orgulloso del resultado que había obtenido y de las valoraciones del jurado. Sin probar los platos, podía decir que los de Ana eran un poco, por muy poco, mejores que los suyos ya que él había patinado un poco con el postre. Pero estaba tranquilo porque no sentía que esa vez, lo hubiesen infravalorado, más bien al contrario, se sentía valorado como merecía, y Jordi había valorado su valentía y su lucha contra todo y contra todos. Eso era importante para él. 

Iván también estaba contento con el resultado. Le daba rabia no ganar, pero sabía que Ana se lo merecía más que él, incluso más que Andy. La chica había hecho un menú espectacular, y de eso no había ninguna duda.

Iván fué el tercero. El gallego sonrió y podría no haber dicho nada, pero lo dijo, dijo que Andy había acabado ganándole y lo hizo con orgullo. Bajó del escenario y se reunió con Marta y su hermana a las cuales abrazó fuertemente.  
Andy hubiese querido ser él quién abrazase a Iván, pero sabía que no era posible. Tenía claro que él sería el segundo y pensó que estaba preparado para oírlo, que se había resignado a que ese sería el resultado y que todo estaba bien. Pero no fue así, al escuchar el nombre de Ana como ganadora de masterchef, sintió como si el suelo se abriera debajo suya y estuviese a punto de caer al vacío. La chica abrazó a su familia y luego lo abrazó a él por un rato demasiado largo a su parecer. No entendía el motivo de ese abrazo, podría haber ido a abrazar a cualquiera de sus otros compañeros que sí le caían bien, era absurdo, ¿De nuevo haciéndose la niña buena?

Andy se dirigió al lado de sus familiares y ellas lo abrazaron también. “Lo has hecho muy bien, ¡Eres el segundo!” lo felicitó Laura y el joven se limitó a fingir su mejor sonrisa. Si, era el segundo, pero él quería haber sido el primero. Quería colgar la toga por haber ganado Masterchef, no por haber quedado el segundo. La iba a colgar de todos modos, pero el sentimiento no iba a ser el mismo.  
Mientras todos aplaudían y el jurado despedía el programa miró hacía atrás, buscando la mirada de Iván, pero éste estaba hablando con Marta.  
“...volveremos a casa juntos y todo será como antes, lo que pasa en Masterchef, se queda en Masterchef…” escuchó a la chica decir e Iván asintió sonriéndole y después la abrazó fuerte.

El joven no daba crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar. Se le pasó por la cabeza durante un momento que quizás estaba sacando las palabras de Marta de contexto, pero no podía ser, ¿Qué más podría significar “volver a casa juntos”?  
Respiró profundamente o más bien lo intentó, porque de nuevo sentía como si tuviera un peso enorme en el pecho que le impedía respirar. ¿Había Iván jugado con él? ¿Había estado en lo cierto cuando al principio pensó que el gallego se le acercó como parte de una estrategia?  
El director de cámara anunció que la grabación había concluido pero que iba a proceder a grabar con cada uno de ellos lo que creyeran necesario, algunas escenas extra, además de las tomas del “confesionario”, así que debían esperar a ser llamados.

Rápidamente acomodaron unas sillas y un pequeño catering para que todos pudieran disfrutar más cómodamente las últimas horas en aquel plató.  
“Hey, ¿Estás bien?” Le preguntó Laura a Andy viendo el estado en el que se encontraba y este, inconscientemente volvió a buscar a Iván con la mirada. Tenía el brazo colocado alrededor de los hombros de Marta y estaba charlando con Juana y Luna. Ni siquiera había ido a felicitarlo por ser el segundo, esperaba eso de los demás, pero, ¿De Iván? Aquello dejaba más que claro que sus sospechas eran ciertas y de repente sintió náuseas.  
“Si, si, solo estoy cansado, voy a ir a refrescarme un poco la cara, disculpad” Dijo el joven y se alejó dirigiéndose a la zona de los camerinos donde también estaba el baño.

“Quería ganar el primer puesto…” dijo la madre de Andy suspirando y viendo como su hijo se alejaba.  
“Si, pero...creo que no es solo eso…” comentó Laura buscando a Iván con la mirada y al verlo, lo comprendió todo. Su primer impulso fue abalanzarse sobre él y decirle lo primero que se le ocurriera, tal y como había hecho con José María para defender a Andy, pero se contuvo, pues no se trataba de la misma situación. De esta no tenía todos los detalles, y cualquier movimiento en falso podría empeorarla aún más.

Así que, discretamente, hizo como que mientras buscaba a Andy, se acercaba a Iván y a los que estaban a su alrededor. “Perdonad, ¿Habéis visto a Andy?”. Todos la miraron y después miraron a su alrededor sin encontrar al chico.  
“¿No estaba con vosotras hace un momento?” preguntó Iván, enseguida preocupándose.  
“Si, pero nos pusimos a hablar con Sara Lúa y de repente ya no estaba” contestó la chica viendo como la madre de Andy, efectivamente, se encontraba hablando con la ex concursante.  
El gallego frunció el ceño y tras echar otra mirada a todo el plató se separó de Marta. “Voy a buscarlo” dijo y se dirigió en la dirección en la que había huído Andy.

Laura no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto se encontró con la mirada de Marta. Era una mirada profunda como si pretendiese saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena.  
“Igual necesitaba un respiro, no te preocupes” le dijo de repente con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Laura le sonrió y asintió. “Si, gracias”.  
Con esa pequeña sonrisa que compartieron, y la respuesta de Marta a la situación, la joven comprendió que la ex novia de Iván se encontraba en una situación similar a la suya, y la intentaba llevar lo mejor posible, así que la admiró por ello.

Iván recorrió el largo pasillo hasta los camerinos, y la sala de maquillaje hasta llegar al baño. “¿Andy?” lo llamó, pero no parecía haber nadie allí, así que decidió entrar en los camerinos que se encontraban abiertos hasta que por fin dió con el joven.  
Andy estaba sentado en una silla con los codos y las rodillas y la frente apoyada en sus manos. Movía uno de sus pies nerviosamente por lo que Iván dedujo que estaba nervioso y posiblemente ansioso.  
“Andy, ¿Estás bien?” preguntó entrando en la pequeña habitación. El joven, que no lo había escuchado entrar, dió un respingo y lo miró sorprendido. Al ver que se trataba del gallego resopló y volvió a apoyar la frente en sus manos.  
“Si, solo necesito estar solo un momento, así que vete por favor” le pidió con sinceridad. Aún tenía náuseas y presión en el pecho, no quería tener que hablar ni discutir nada en ese estado, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de controlar ese mal genio que podía llegar a tener a veces.

“¿Cómo te voy a dejar así? Tienes mala cara, ¿Qué pasa, chiqui?”. Iván se acercó a él un poco más, hablándole en ese tono conciliador que lo había consolado y calmado, muy a su pesar, otras veces. Pero esa vez, solo logró hacerle sentir que le hervía la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle chiqui otra vez?

“Iván, te he dicho que te vayas, no lo voy a repetir” dijo alzando la mirada amenazante. Iván apretó la mandíbula y se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si estuviese pensándose si obedecerlo o no.  
Andy recordó que ya habían estado en una situación similar al principio del confinamiento, cuando comenzó todo, cuando Iván lo empezó a atrapar en sus redes. Esa noche no había sido capaz de echarlo, el gallego era muy cabezota y se si empeñaba en algo, no había forma de pararlo. Así que esa vez, haría lo que tendría que haber hecho aquella noche y no hizo, irse. 

Decidido se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta pasando a Iván, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Pero cuando pensaba que se había salvado del gallego, este lo agarró del brazo lo que terminó de desatar en el joven la ira que estaba intentando contener. Con un gesto rápido, se deshizo del agarre de Iván y lo miró a los ojos con tal ferocidad que dejó sin palabras al gallego.  
“No me toques” lo advirtió apretando los dientes y se dió la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo. Una parte de él le suplicaba que se fuera, que saliera de allí, pero no pudo hacerlo, la rabia y la tristeza que sentía lo estaban consumiendo.  
“¿Cómo tienes la osadía de venir aquí a buscarme como si no pasara nada?". Iván frunció el entrecejo sin comprender a qué se refería Andy, había sido él quién le había ganado una vez más…  
"An…"  
"No sé si crees que estoy tonto, o que estoy ciego y sordo pero, ¿Sabes qué? No soy ninguna de esas cosas. Felicidades por llegar hasta el final con tu estrategia, una lástima que te haya servido para nada. ¿Te ha merecido la pena para un tercer puesto?". Andy había subido la voz y sus palabras salían de sus labios sin control alguno, sin ningún objetivo, ni mayor fin que el de sacarlas de su apretado pecho. Sentía que le ardían los ojos pero se negaba de darle el gusto al gallego de verlo llorar.

"¿Pero...de qué demonios estás hablando, Andy?" Preguntó Iván sin dar crédito y mirándolo como si el joven se hubiese vuelto loco de repente lo cual lo hizo enfadar aún más. 

Andy soltó una risotada irónica. "¿Qué tipo de patología tienes para después de todo hacerte el loco? ¡Te he visto con Sandra!". Iván abrió la boca para hablar pero Andy le advirtió que no lo hiciera levantando el dedo índice. "Y no se te ocurra jugar la carta de que estabas haciendo un papel o cumpliendo con el guión, ¡Porque no me vale!”.  
Iván negó con la cabeza apretando la mandíbula. “¿Y piensas que yo no te he visto con Laura? ¿Como os abrazáis, como os miráis y os habláis el uno al otro?...” sin darse cuenta, el gallego también estaba alzando la voz. “Pero yo he respetado y me he callado, he hecho lo que he podido para tragarme lo que sentía y comprender que han sido muchos años juntos y que eso no se borra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quizás nunca…”.  
Andy agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior y negando con la cabeza, no podía creer que Iván intentara parecer el héroe en esos momentos.  
“¿No eres tú capaz de hacer lo mismo, tío? Marta lleva años conmigo, siendo mi mejor amiga, mi novia, todo, ¿No lo entiendes o qué? Porque me parece que no te da la gana ni de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo…”.

Andy soltó una risita irónica y lo miró entornando los ojos con rabia. “Lo que me parece a mí es que no puedes hacer más el ridículo, Iván” el joven levantó las cejas y volvió a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga. “Ya se ha terminado el juego y has perdido, acéptalo y déjame en paz”. Diciendo esto empezó a darse la vuelta para salir por fin de aquella habitación. No podía escuchar más, todo lo que creía que era Iván se había desquebrajado en mil pedazos.  
“¡Ni se te ocurra salir huyendo!”. Lo detuvo Iván dando unas largas zancadas y poniéndose delante del joven con un aspecto amenazador. No solo porque era más alto y más fuerte que Andy, sino por la expresión de su cara, estaba enfadado, enfadado como el joven no lo había visto antes.  
“Deja ya de hablar de juegos, y de estupideces, basta ya, joder. No entiendo qué demonios te pasa, ¡Ni que hubiese besado a Marta delante tuya! Es que no he hecho nada que tú no hayas hecho con Laura, así que no entiendo a qué viene esta pataleta sin sentido…”.

Andy lo miró un momento en silencio, en tensión, ¿Pataleta sin sentido? Sintió como cada vez le era más difícil respirar con normalidad, estaba furioso, y lo único que quería era gritar hasta romper su garganta y salir corriendo, pero se contuvo para responder a Iván.

“...Volveremos a casa juntos y todo será como antes, lo que pasa en Masterchef, se queda en Masterchef…”. Andy repitió las palabras que había oído de Marta mirando fijamente a Iván. Este levantó las cejas con sorpresa y el joven pensó que por fin estaba entendiendo que lo sabía todo. Pero no era así, a Iván le costó unos segundos entender por qué Andy había dicho aquello hasta que recordó que habían sido las palabras de Marta.  
Tras un momento de silencio que parecía querer aplastar el pecho de Andy, Iván soltó una carcajada.

“¿Por eso estás así?”. El joven no respondió, seguía mirándolo con los ojos entornados, llenos de rabia y dolor. “Andy, cariño…” el gallego intentó coger la mano del joven, pero éste la apartó bruscamente.  
“No me llames así…”.  
“Cálmate, por favor, escúchame, Marta no estaba hablando de volver juntos como pareja...le pedí disculpas por aquella bronca tan fea que tuvimos días después de que contáramos, ¿Recuerdas que te la conté? Hasta ahora no había podido disculparme en persona y tenía que hacerlo…”.  
“No te creo” dijo Andy tajante.  
“Pues vamos a preguntarle a Marta, y a mi hermana, las dos te van a dar la misma versión de lo que yo te estoy diciendo”.  
El joven negó con la cabeza. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, pero no les iba a permitir salir, no podía.  
Iván ladeó la cabeza un poco con frustración. “¿No confías en mí?”.  
“No, no confío en ti, Iván, no después de lo que he visto y oído” contestó alzando la voz de nuevo. No podía creerlo, ni tampoco entender por qué quería mantener aquella mentira.  
El gallego volvió a fruncir el ceño molesto. “¿Por qué no? Nunca te he dado motivos para no creerme, y ahora por unas simples palabras mal interpretadas ¿Vas a creer que todo esto era parte de mi estrategia? No es justo...y lo sabes…”.  
“Me da igual lo que sea justo o no, ¡Os he visto, Iván! Las palabras de Marta solo han confirmado lo que ya estaba viendo”. Eso no era del todo verdad, hasta ese momento, había estado autoconvenciéndose de que no había más entre ellos de lo que había entre él y Laura, pero se estaba empezando a sentir mareado, y su mente cansada y angustiada no podía pensar en ninguna argumentación mejor.  
El gallego puso los ojos en blanco. “¡No seas crío, si nos podemos así, yo también os he visto a tí y a Laura, pero lo he comprendido!”.

Andy dio un chasquido con su lengua frustrado y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado negando con la cabeza, intentando no romper a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. “¡Ni siquiera te acercaste a felicitarme cuando pararon la grabación! Porque claro…¿Para qué ibas a seguir fingiendo?”.  
“¿Y por qué iba a seguir fingiendo ahora?”.  
“¡Eso me pregunto yo, joder! ¡Deja de fingir, y déjame irme de una maldita vez!”. El joven estaba perdiendo el control sobre su tono de voz, sobre todo su cuerpo y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.  
“¡No estoy fingiendo, Andy! ¡No estás siendo razonable, piensa un poco y date cuenta de que no tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo!”  
“¡¿Que no tienes sentido…?!”. El joven no pudo continuar la frase y en su lugar salió de sus labios un sonido frustrado, lleno de rabia, casi como un grito, y alzando las manos a la altura del pecho de Iván se dispuso a empujarlo para apartarlo de su camino, una vez más, sin éxito, pues el gallego le agarró los brazos, los atrajo hacía sí y lo besó en los labios.

“¿Qué haces?” gruñó Andy separando sus labios de los del gallego.  
“Besarte” contestó Iván mirándolo a los ojos. El joven sintió como los latidos de su corazón se disparaban y de repente, no podía pensar, no podía hablar, solo mirar al gallego con confusión.  
Los labios de iván se volvieron a acercar a los suyos y esta vez no los rechazó, los recibió en un beso furioso e intenso. El gallego respondió con la misma intensidad rodeando su cintura con los brazos y atrayéndolo aún más hacía sí mismo.  
Andy se agarró a su cuello y el beso se convirtió en una lucha feroz entre sus bocas. Poco a poco, el gallego los fue dirigiendo hacia el tocador del camerino, donde, agarrándolo por las caderas, sentó a Andy sin ningún esfuerzo, y se colocó entre sus piernas sin parar de besarlo.  
El joven entrelazó sus piernas en la cadera de Iván, provocando el roce de sus pelvis.  
“No puedo fingir esto…” susurró Iván sobre los labios de Andy deslizando sus manos hacia lo que lograba alcanzar de su trasero.  
“Cállate” gruñó Andy e Iván sonrió volviéndolo a besar apasionadamente.  
Las manos del gallego se posaron en los botones de la chaquetilla de Andy y empezaron a desabrocharla rápidamente hasta quitársela sin detener ni un solo segundo el beso. Y después se quitó la suya con la misma facilidad, ¡Con lo que a Andy le había costado ponérsela! pensó, pero ya sabía que Iván era bastante habilidoso con las manos cuando quería. 

En cuanto la chaquetilla estaba desparramada en el suelo, los dedos de Iván se abrieron paso hacia dentro de la camiseta de Andy, acariciando su torso con la yema de los dedos, jugando suavemente con las zonas que ya conocía que eran más sensibles para el joven. Éste gimió en los labios de Iván y apretó sus caderas contra las del gallego, provocando en él un sonido similar.  
La otra mano del gallego no tardó en encontrar su camino bajo la camiseta de Andy, y sus labios pasaron a besar el cuello del joven haciéndolo mantener la respiración por un momento.

“Cualquiera puede entrar aquí…” susurró Andy mientras su mano viaja desde el cuello de Iván hacia su pantalón, acariciando la erección sobre la tela, como si sus palabras y sus actos no tuviesen relación alguna.  
Iván gimió suavemente. “La puerta está cerrada”.  
“¿Con pestillo?”  
“Cállate” fué la respuesta de Iván antes de devolver sus labios a los del joven. Obviamente no la había cerrado con pestillo, pero estaba seguro de que nadie iría a buscarlos y si iban, escucharían los pasos por el solitario pasillo con tiempo suficiente como para transformar la situación en otra menos comprometida.

Terminaron dándose placer el uno al otro e intentando calmar sus respiraciones agitadas al acabar.  
“¿Podemos olvidar todo esto?” preguntó de repente Iván apoyando su frente en la de Andy.  
“¿Por qué quieres olvidarlo? Yo creo que ha terminado bastante bien” contestó el joven, como no, evadiendo la realidad de la conversación.  
Iván rió suavemente. “Sabes a lo que me refiero”. Si, el joven sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y en ese momento no podía sentirse más avergonzado. Las palabras de Marta realmente fueron confusas, pero debió haber creído a Iván cuando le explicó a qué se refería, como bien él había dicho, no tenía ningún motivo para haber dudado de él. Así que asintió con la cabeza.  
“Lo siento...por una vez, no tengo más que decir...simplemente, lo siento, Iván…”.  
“Está bien, solo prométeme que vamos a hablar las cosas a partir de ahora antes de que a tu mente le dé por inventar, ¿Trato?”. Iván le acarició la cara y luego lo hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos.  
“Trato”. Iván sonrió y lo abrazó, y el joven lo imitó.  
“Me acojonaste, ¿Sabes?”.  
Andy resopló hundiendo su cara entre el hombro y el cuello del gallego, sintiendo todo su calor y disfrutando de su olor. Hacía solo un rato estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar en sus brazos, y con tan solo recordarlo, le daban de nuevo ganas de llorar.  
“No fui a felicitarte porque no iba a ser capaz de no abrazarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora, y no quería incomodar a las chicas. Me pongo en sus lugares y creo que me dolería verlo”.

Andy se sintió más tonto todavía. ¿Cómo no había pasado esa posibilidad por su mente? Iván siempre estaba pensando en los demás, era siempre muy consciente de cómo se sentían las personas a su alrededor así que era lógico que hubiese pensado en Laura y Marta.  
“Tienes razón...he sido un cretino, de verdad, lo siento…”.  
Iván se separó de él colocando sus manos en las mejillas del joven y mirándolo con dulzura a los ojos. “Ya pasó, no te disculpes más. Sólo procura no olvidarte más de que te quiero a ti, a Andrés García ¿Entendido?”.  
Andy sonrió tímidamente. “Tuviste que escuchar a mi madre repitiendo mil veces que me llamo Andrés…” rió entre dientes sonrojándose.  
“Tampoco había que ser un genio para saber que Andy viene de Andrés, ¿Eh?”.  
El joven volvió a resoplar. “Pues bien que nunca me habías llamado así”.  
“Me gusta Andy, es como te conocí” el gallego se encogió de hombros y se apartó un poco del joven para coger la chaquetilla y ayudarlo a ponérsela.  
“Llámame Andy entonces, lo prefiero, gracias” dijo bajando del tocador mientras el gallego se ponía la suya.

“Andy, mi Andy” Iván lo miró sonriendo y el joven le sonrió sonrojándose.  
“Suena bien, mucho mejor que todo lo que me has llamado anteriormente, y ¡Ah! Te recuerdo que ya no tienes el derecho a ponerme más motes”. Mencionó el joven mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.  
Iván rió. “Bueno, antes tampoco lo tenía y lo hacía igualmente, pequeñajo...y por cierto…” le robó un beso de los labios. “Felicidades, estoy muy orgulloso de ti” lo miró sonriente y radiante.  
Andy no podía parar de sonreír y creía que sus mejillas se quedarían permanentemente tintadas de rojo. “Y yo de ti, y además…” el joven se detuvo un momento y miró al gallego algo nervioso. “Yo también te quiero, Iván Mariñas”.  
Iván sonrió ampliamente y lo rodeó con sus brazos una vez más antes de continuar andando hacia el plató. 

Al regresar al plató se sorprendieron porque sus familias estaban hablando entre ellas, así que se unieron a la conversación. No hubo muchas preguntas sobre lo que había pasado así que todo transcurrió con normalidad. Al terminar las grabaciones, se despidieron de sus familiares y, antes de irse, Laura se acercó a Iván.  
“Gracias por cuidarlo” le dijo flojito con una sonrisa e Iván le sonrió de vuelta.  
“Gracias a ti por ayudarme a hacerlo”. En ese momento, el gallego supo que podría llegar a ser amigo de Laura algún día, si esta se lo permitía.

Y así fué. La madre de Andy llegó a su casa maravillada con su hijo y convenció a su padre de que éste había tomado una buena decisión decantándose por la cocina. Aún así el hombre no quedó del todo convencido, pero al menos decidió intentar apoyarlo y dejarlo quedarse con el piso, así que invitó a Iván a pasar unos días con él antes de volver a tierras gallegas. Iván tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a algunos de los amigos de Andy, con los que se llevó bastante bien, y alguna que otra vez quedaron también con Laura con quien llegó a tener muy buena conexión. 

“Oye, por cierto, Marta es super simpática, la adoro” dijo Laura una noche que habían quedado para ver una película en el piso de Andy. Iván y la chica estaba tirados en el sofá charlando mientras el joven estaba en la cocina, les había prometido hacerles su pasta especial.  
“¡Oh! ¿Y eso? ¿Has hablado con ella?” preguntó el gallego sorprendido.  
“Claro, hablamos todos los días, nos dimos los teléfonos en la final”.  
“Anda, mira qué bien”. Iván sonrió realmente feliz de que las chicas se llevasen bien, ambas eran importantes para ellos y no iban a salir de sus vidas porque ninguno quería que así fuera, así que algo así eran una buena señal. “Pues nada, te vas a tener que venir a Galicia con nosotros y así os veis”.  
Laura hizo un gesto de victoria. “¿Estás escuchando, Andy? Iván también me ha invitado a mi a ir a Galicia, no eres el único afortunado” alzó la voz para que el joven la escuchase desde la cocina.  
“¡De eso nada!” bromeó Andy, y los tres rieron.

Pasaron los días paseando por Madrid, comiendo en los restaurantes favoritos de Andy y en otros que descubrían. Cervezas, picnics con guitarra, ratos de cocina juntos, selfies, compras, y risas, muchas risas. Andy ya ni siquiera recordaba que en algún momento temió que su relación no funcionase fuera del programa, porque no sólo funcionaba, sino que era incluso mejor. Ya no tenían que sufrir los nervios, ni el estrés del programa, como mucho, alguna que otra entrevista y alguna que otra story en Instagram en la que tenían que negar que eran muy felices juntos, pero les daba igual, eran solo pequeños momentos amargos en comparación con el resto del día que compartían juntos.  
Andy seguía siendo bastante mejor que Iván al fingir que solo habían sido rivales y ya no eran nada. A él le salía mucho más natural, sin embargo a Iván se le notaba muchísimo que lo estaba sobreactuando y a veces se le iba la mano dando algún que otro “like” que no debería, pero estaba haciéndolo lo mejor que podía.

A veces les llegaban comentarios o mensajes de apoyo a lo que parecía que se había convertido en un shipeo popular, el de Ivandy, y los dos disfrutaban mucho leyéndolos, pero sufrían al no poder contestar como hubiesen querido.  
“No sé si te has dado cuenta pero tenemos fans muy inteligentes, ¿Eh?”. Dijo Andy cuando estaban leyendo algunos comentarios en Twitter desde la terraza de un bar en un pueblecito cerca de Madrid ciudad.  
“Desde luego, nos tienen calados” ambos rieron. “Y qué adorables que son, no puedo esperar a que llegue el día en el que les podamos agradecer en condiciones todo el cariño y el apoyo que nos dan”.  
Andy asintió. “¿Cuándo crees que será eso?”.  
“No lo sé, quizás cuando emitan la siguiente edición de Masterchef Celebrity. La gente se centrará en ella y tendremos un respiro, ¡Digo yo!”  
“Si, tiene lógica, espero que sea así, porque no falta mucho para eso y la verdad es que no me gustaría tener que estarnos escondiendo cuando empecemos las clases en el Basque”. Andy cogió la mano de Iván y la acarició tímidamente. Iván sonrió y tomó la otra mano del joven y se la besó.  
“Yo tampoco, pero si tenemos que hacerlo, lo superaremos, como siempre. Seguro que de ahí sale algún Eu de esos”.  
Andy rió. “Au, Iván, Au. Pero sí, seguro, de nuestras chicas del corralito de Ivandy”.  
El gallego volvió a reír. “¿De qué?”.  
“¿No te acuerdas? Del grupo de nuestras fans en el que está Laura infiltrada, nos lo contó la última noche que estuvimos los tres”.  
Iván resopló sonriendo. “No recuerdo mucho de esa noche, tu amigo Gonzalo me destruyó”.  
Andy rió. “Te dije que no te picases a beber con él, que es un bestia. Pero bueno, yo me lo pasé bien cuando volvimos a casa, eres muy adorable borracho” dijo guiñandole un ojo e Iván se sonrojó.  
“Anda, calla, vamos a pedir”.

Iván volvió a su tierra para estar con su familia unos días. No era fácil estar separado de Andy así que se llevaban todo el día hablando por whatsupp y por videollamadas. Y quedaban para ver juntos los pocos programas de Masterchef que quedaban por emitir.  
“¿Viste? Mira, mira las miraditas que me echas” dijo Iván emocionado a través del teléfono.  
Andy bufó. “Pero ahí ya había pasado algo, Iván”.  
“Es verdad, pero no, tu ponte a ver programas anteriores al confinamiento y verás, verás. ¡Normal que la gente nos shipease desde el principio! Ya nos veían juntos”.  
Andy rió. “Vale, bueno, creo que ya es hora de admitir que creo que sí que tenías razón. Igual mi fijación por tí siempre fué más que la fijación por un rival, pero es verdad que no me daba cuenta…”.  
“¡Toma! ¡Claro que no! Ni yo tampoco, pero estaba ahí, me alegro de que admitas que tengo razón. Siempre la tengo”. Iván soltó una risilla malvada esperando a que Andy protestara.  
“Sí, sí, como cuando me dijiste que el chili argentino no era picante…”.  
“El que tiene boca se equivoca” se defendió Iván.  
“Y el que tiene manazas se equivoca casi siempre”.  
“¡Pero bueno! ¿Eso que tendrá que ver?” ambos rieron.

Unos días más tarde Andy viajó a Galicia. Estaba nervioso, sabía que Iván era mucho más familiar que él y por lo tanto, tendría que conocer a su familia. El gallego le había prometido que no había ningún problema, al contrario, que todos estaban deseando conocerlo, pero aún así, no podía evitar estar bastante inquieto.

Pero una vez más, sus miedos se deshicieron rápidamente en cuanto Iván lo recibió con uno de esos abrazos que lo hacían sentir en casa aunque estuviera a muchos kilómetros de ella.  
Marta hacía tiempo que se había mudado, así que la casa de Iván estaba sola para ellos dos. Andy había grabado varios vídeos desde su casa para poderlos ir subiendo y no causar ninguna sospecha y ayudó a Iván a grabar los suyos durante sus aventuras por Galicia.  
El gallego lo llevó a playas de ensueño, a bosques preciosos y a restaurantes de los que Andy se enamoró. Conoció a los amigos de Iván, todos como él, buenazos con sentido del humor, así que se sintió como uno más desde el primer momento, aunque el llevarse bien con ellos, le acarreó más de una resaca, y muchas anécdotas que Iván le recordaría durante toda su vida.

A veces los acompañaba Marta, y aunque ésta había dejado de mirarlo como si quisiera que se ahogase en el mar, aún no terminaba de conectar con ella. Era una chica de carácter, pero eso le gustaba, y estaba dispuesto a llevarse bien con ella. Quizás cuando volviese a visitar a Iván pero llevando a Laura, ésta le podría ayudar a ganarse la amistad de la chica.  
La familia de Iván lo trató de maravilla. Todos eran un encanto, especialmente su hermana, quién lo adoptó en seguida como hermano pequeño. Hicieron varias comidas familiares donde los dos pudieron demostrar lo bien que se les daba cocinar juntos, y deleitaron a todos con sus platos.  
Iván enseñó al joven cómo hacer la mejor paella que jamás había probado, y no contento con eso, también se empeñó en enseñarlo a pescar. Andy pensaba que eso sería demasiado para él, pero al final acabó gustándole y pescando casi tanto como Iván. Por supuesto hicieron del día de pesca una competición y el joven prometió ganar la próxima vez.

Como en toda pareja, a veces, también había pequeñas discusiones y malos entendidos, pero siempre encontraban la forma de resolverlo, a veces de la forma en la que habían resuelto la discusión en el último día de programa, a veces gracias a la paciencia de Iván, y otras veces gracias a la habilidad de Andy para dar discursos.

Andy tuvo que regresar a Madrid para trabajar en el restaurante de Masterchef, y aunque lo hizo muy feliz, sintió como la mitad de él se quedaba en aquellas playas gallegas con Iván. Seguían hablando durante todo el día, y llamándose, pero para el joven no era suficiente. A veces subía alguna que otra foto a Instagram con mensajes secretos, a veces más y a veces menos discretos, para Iván. Y es que el no tenerlo con él y además tener que esconder lo que vivían le estaba empezando a pesar un poco más de lo que esperaba. 

El gallego acababa de enviarle una foto de un postre que Andy le había enseñado a hacer, y éste se había puesto a hacerlo en mitad de la noche porque lo echaba de menos y no podía dormir. A pesar de ser las 2 de la madrugada, Andy tampoco podía dormir por la misma razón, no paraba de darle vueltas a algo que tenía en la cabeza.  
Cuando recibió el mensaje de Iván sonrío. Estaban tan compenetrados que hasta pasaban las mismas noches de insomnio.

Móvil de Andy:

[ ](https://ibb.co/R9gF3Pw)

Móvil de Iván:

[ ](https://ibb.co/Tbp9myT)

Móvil de Andy:

[ ](https://ibb.co/9Z2QDL1)

Se siguieron haciendo largas visitas el uno al otro. Andy consiguió llevarse bastante bien con Marta gracias a Laura cuando esta lo acompañó a su viaje a Galicia.  
En el Basque aprendieron muchísimas cosas y se les abrieron muchas puertas. Varios chefs de renombre les ofrecieron hacer prácticas en sus restaurantes, y otros ayuda y consejos para su idea de abrir un restaurante entre los dos.

A los dos años, por fin les dieron carta blanca para dejar de ocultar su relación, aunque ya poco había que ocultar. A los medios ya no les importaba, y los pocos seguidores que aún no lo sabían, tampoco.  
Fueron invitados a la edición de ese año de masterchef, para que llevasen uno de los platos que habían creado entre los dos y que, sin duda, iba a ser la joya de la carta de su restaurante.  
“¡Bueno, bueno! Y además tengo entendido que tenéis algunas cosas que anunciar…” dijo Pepe sonriente una vez los habían recibido en el plató.  
“Pues sí, Pepe, tenemos el honor de anunciar aquí, en primicia, que nuestro restaurante, “Alma” será inaugurado en dos meses” dijo Andy con una gran sonrisa y todos aplaudieron.  
“¿Y dónde lo habéis montado al final?” preguntó Jordi ya que a Andy se le había olvidado decirlo. Para él A Coruña ya era su hogar así que lo había dado por hecho.  
“En A Coruña, Jordi, al final logré que se enamorara de mi tierra, y fue idea suya que nos quedáramos allí” contestó Iván mirando al joven con dulzura y este asintió.  
“No fue muy difícil, buenos productos, cultura, la gente…” dijo Andy sonriendo tímidamente.  
“La verdad es que Galicia es espectacular, creo que habéis hecho bien, pero a ver, ¡Los cotilleos! Que Galicia no es lo único que te ha enamorado tengo entendido, un gallego también, ¿No?” preguntó Samantha, y los dos se miraron sonriendo. Por fin, por fin iban a ser libres del todo.  
Los dos levantaron la mano enseñando sus anillos de compromiso. “El pollito y el gallo se casan” rió Andy completamente rojo y todos aplaudieron.

Pepe ya estaba emocionado y los abrazó a los dos feliz.  
“Muchas felicidades a los dos, yo sabía que al final la rivalidad hace el cariño” comentó Jordi también feliz por ambos.  
“Y a ver, contadnos por favor, ¿Cómo fue esa pedida?” preguntó Pepe tan fan de las historias bonitas como siempre.

Ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás aquel momento. Fué una tarde de las últimas del verano. Iván volvió de trabajar, pues nunca dejó su trabajo como entrenador personal, solo redujo su horario para poder dedicarse más tiempo a la cocina, y Andy le sugirió que fuesen a cenar a la playa ya que aún no hacía demasiado frío para hacerlo, y él había preparado el picnic mientras el gallego no estaba.  
A Iván le pareció una idea estupenda, así que se duchó y se fueron. Caminaron de la mano por las escalinata de madera hacia la arena, y Andy los dirigió hacia su lugar favorito donde había montado una escena perfecta. Había una manta enorme en la arena, unas cestas con comida y champagne de las que colgaban algunos globos, y lo había rodeado todo con pequeñas luces led doradas y plateadas. Y por supuesto, la guitarra de Andy, la cual ya Iván sabía tocar un poco mejor sin necesidad de aporrearla. Había tenido ayuda de la hermana y los amigos de Iván para montar todo aquello.  
“Woah…¿Y esto?” preguntó Iván sorprendido, mirando la escena boquiabierto.  
Andy se encogió de hombros sonrojándose. “Quería hacer algo bonito para despedir el verano”.  
“Pero…¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?...”.  
“Eso da igual, vamos” el joven tiró de él para que se sentasen.

Fué una velada perfecta, como todas en las que estaban los dos solos. Disfrutaron de brindis, comida, música y muchos besos. Pronto empezó a ponerse el sol y a Andy se le empezó a desbocar el corazón. Había llegado la hora.  
Mientras Iván le contaba una de las divertidas aventuras que había vivido con su amigo Miguel, el cual se había hecho muy amigo de Andy también, el joven se levantó, se colocó delante del gallego e hincó una rodilla en la arena.  
Iván lo miró perplejo no entendiendo qué se traía entre manos. Andy respiró profundamente, y agachó la cabeza aspirando una risilla. Estaba muy nervioso.  
“¿Qué haces, nene?” le preguntó Iván notando el nerviosismo del joven.  
Entonces Andy levantó la mirada y se sacó la pequeña cajita del bolsillo y la abrió delante de Iván. “Iván Mariñas, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?” había planeado un discurso previo, pero a la hora de la verdad, aquellas palabras fueron las únicas que salieron de sus labios, al fin y al cabo, eran las que de verdad importaban, las que decían todo lo que quería decir.

Iván se llevó una mano al pecho realmente sorprendido. Ni el champagne, ni las luces, ni todo lo demás, por muy obvio que pareciera, le habían dado pista alguna de lo que el joven planeaba hacer. Hacía tiempo habían tenido una conversación en la que Andy había dejado casi claro que no tenía ningún tipo de interés en el matrimonio, y como para Iván tampoco era algo imprescindible, no volvieron a hablar de ello.  
Los ojos del gallego se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, y cuando por fin logró reaccionar sonrió de oreja a oreja y se incorporó para acercarse un poco más a Andy.  
“Sí, mil veces sí, quiero casarme contigo, Andrés García” dijo con la voz temblandole de emoción y abrazó al joven. Andy volvió a poder respirar y sonrió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida abrazando a Iván fuertemente, tan fuerte, que los dos cayeron riendo a la arena, Andy sobre el pecho del gallego.  
Iván levantó la mano para que el joven le pusiera el anillo y después de que lo hiciera lo besó.  
“Te quiero con toda mi alma, Andy”.  
“Te quiero con toda mi alma, Iván”.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[ ](https://ibb.co/28FQnky)

[](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
